Fresh Blood
by Menea111
Summary: While a case in Idaho, Reid, Prentiss and JJ are kidnapped by a family, who live isolated - - a family having only incestuous relationship since long, and who want the agents to add fresh blood to their next generation. Follow 'Doctor' and 'I won't let you go', but you don't necessarily have to read its to understand
1. Chapter 1

**Fresh blood**

**While a case in Idaho, Reid, Prentiss and JJ are kidnap****ped by a family, who live isolated - - a family having only incestuous relationship since long, and who want the agents to add fresh blood to their next generation. It's inspired by the episode 'Home' from X-files. Set in season 7 after 'Epilogue', this follows the stories 'Doctor' and 'I won't let you go'. You don't necessarily have to read it to understand this story, but it might help to not get confused over some details.**

**Warning: Torture, confinement, maybe rape. Mentions of incest and murders. ReidxPrentiss, and mention of LynchxGarcia. Minor OC too in the first chapters.**

**I'll try to make the three main characters of this fic brave without being unrealistic, but I certainly won't make fearful cowards out of them. Just like the author Spark Shark (who I recommend), I think there is too much fic picturing the agents as being cowardly when kidnapped. Too much fic depict them as frightened and not like feds, Reid especially. This fic will contain violence and blood; however you won't see Reid, Prentiss or JJ break easily.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bad day until now for the agents Prentiss, Jareau and Reid, and it was only beginning. First, they were on a case which was quite hard to solve, so they hadn't sleep or eaten properly in days. Second they had been sent to a crime scene in the middle of the forest. They were supposed to join the cops here, but the car went out of gas in the middle of nowhere.

The case they were working on was about attractive men murdered in the forest after being drugged and raped. There were two UnSubs who would follow their victims when they were driving, and would kidnap them once they exited their cars. After the kidnapping, they would bring the victim into the forest, drug them, rape them and then stab them several time in the stomach. The team strongly believed they were frustrated homosexual men who couldn't assume their wants, resorting to killing the objects of their desires. The men were all blond and well built, between twenty five and forty years old. They've been working on this case for two weeks, and it was getting them nowhere.

A new crime scene had been discovered, and the three agents wished they could have joined the cops already. They were trying to contact them or their team to let someone know they had a problem, but phones wouldn't work here. Reid sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to walk there."

"You're kidding?" Asked Prentiss with a desperate tone

JJ's face went pale. She knew that Reid was probably right; they didn't have a choice.

"Well, it's not easy to guess what they're going to say."

Reid nodded and Prentiss rolled her eyes, knowing JJ was right. Since the beginning, the local police was giving them the cold shoulder as if they weren't needed. They were especially looking down at Prentiss and JJ because they were women (and they rejected the advances of some cops), and at Reid because they thought he was just some know-it-all.

The only one who greeted them well was a red haired cop named Miriam Crowley; she was more open-minded than the rest. When Prentiss saw Reid talking to her, she had been jealous first, but realized soon that the red-head wasn't really interested in her boyfriend. The two agents were in a relationship since months now. It was first a secret, but they told the rest of the team after what happened with Doyle.

Basically, only Morgan had known. Reid and Prentiss healed from their wounds after the fight with Doyle and were given some time to rest. They had loved the time they'd spent together without work's burden. They could really enjoy their relationship without hidden threats or secrets. Hotch had told them it wasn't a problem as long as it didn't affect their work. That's why Spencer and Emily barely acted as a couple on cases in order to secure themselves.

What helped them a lot was the fact that their work wasn't giving a lot of romantic ideas. Seeing corpses all the day wasn't exactly the best thing to give you romantic feelings. The cops here didn't even suspect a thing. The only moment the cops could have guessed was when Reid had quite possessively sent away some men trying to hit on the brunette. He was even more despised for this. It would certainly make the cops laugh to see the feds walking to the place because their car wasn't working anymore.

JJ wasn't pleased at the idea of walking in the forest; she always feared it since childhood. Her colleagues seemed to like it better. In fact she had noticed Prentiss and Reid were quite at ease in the woods. She remembered how Reid was clumsy in the forest before, now he was more at ease in nature. He looked at her, and saw the angst on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you know I don't like forest much."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Prentiss put a hand on her shoulder to encourage her. They were about to leave and search for the crime scene when they suddenly heard a car and felt some hope. Maybe they could get some help from people coming this way. They saw an old car, with at least four or maybe five persons inside. Prentiss and JJ made signs and the car stopped a few meters away. They were too far away for the agents to see them properly. The newcomers exited their car and approached. They were five, two women and three men. The three agents went to ask them for help, but suddenly stopped as they saw them a little closer.

They were hideous and disgusting. They had deformed faces and their bodies weirdly shaped. Even the way they moved was strange, though they were able to walk normally, something made them look like monsters and not normal human beings. They were really dirty too, with long hair, except for one of the men. Their clothes were dirty too and quite old. The look in their eyes as they were staring at the three wasn't really friendly. The fact they were five was already bad, but it wasn't the worst. They were armed with baseball bats and the women had shotguns.

The agents immediately made a move to take their guns, but the women pointed their weapons at them.

"Throw your guns down right now," yelled the older woman, "or we shoot. My daughter and I are perfect at it."

The three agents looked at each other. The situation was critical: they were outnumbered and their enemies already had guns pointed at them while theirs weren't in their hands. They knew they had to comply, or they would be shot down. Obviously this was not a joke. The way they held shotguns without difficulty and confidence indicated that they certainly knew how to use them. They took their guns out and threw them on the ground at the same time. The three looked at each other: they had to disarm their enemy in a hand to hand fight.

"Now, advance toward us, arms raised in the air."

They obeyed, without reluctance because at least they would be close enough to take them down. They walked slowly, and when they were close enough, they noticed a weird light in their eyes. They were looking at them with sick grins. The older woman licked her lips as she turned her head to show them the car. Prentiss took the occasion to seize the shotgun. She pulled on it, bringing the woman along and punched her hard, while JJ was doing the same with the daughter, and Reid attacked the closest man. He tried to send a blow on Prentiss for attacking the mother, but Reid took his arm and twisted it before punching his stomach hard. He then felt a pain in his side as he had received a blow by one of the men. He bent to avoid the swing of the bat and lunged at his opponent, tackling him to the ground and sent his foot in his face before getting up quickly because the other was about to assault him. One went to attack him, but received JJ's fist in his face. She had succeeded in taking down the younger woman, knocking her off. Now she would fight with this man while the two others focused on Reid.

Prentiss was fighting against the mother. She was stronger than expected, and even if she didn't have her weapon anymore, she was physically strong. Emily sent a punch, followed by a kick, and the woman fell down, but immediately Prentiss felt arms holding her from behind while the mother got up. She saw feminine arms holding her and she saw JJ was now fighting against one of the men while Reid was fighting the two others.

The daughter had walked up and encircled Emily with her arms to help her mother. The brunette was alone against the two women. The mother sent her fist into her guts while Prentiss was struggling badly against her tormentor, which made her gasp. She was about to receive another blow when the older woman was kicked violently and sent to the ground by Reid, who had managed to get free from his attackers for a second. He didn't want them to hurt his girlfriend. It gave her enough time and encouragement to struggle even more and get free from the daughter who now tried to punch her, but Prentiss dodged and twisted her arm badly, making her scream. She then kicked her in the stomach and left her on the ground to help Reid, who was still fighting against two men while JJ was still trying to do her best against her opponent.

The doctor was sending kicks, punches, hits with his elbow and avoided as many blows as he could, but his adversary were stronger and he was overpowered. Each time he was hitting one, the other was coming. It was when he hit one of them hard in the face and sent him head first on a tree that he began to hope.

JJ was having difficulty too. The blonde agent wasn't as weak as she was years ago in physical fights, but her opponent was strong too. He was maybe malformed but also swift and well built. She sent a hard kick on his side. The man grunted and she sent her fist in his jaw. She had the advantage for a moment, so she sent her fist again. This time however, he tore at her arm and threw her on the ground. She landed and barely had time to get up before he lunged at her. She avoided it and kicked him in his side hard again. He yelled and as she went to attack him, feeling she could have the advantage again, something hard hit her head. She collapsed on the ground, half conscious.

Reid and Prentiss who were beginning to take the advantage on their adversary saw JJ on the ground, the mother with a bat, and the daughter with the shotgun pointed at their colleague. They went to her immediately.

"No one move or I shoot!"

They stopped at those words that had left the younger woman's mouth. In their haste to save their colleague they had given time to their enemy to take back the baseball bats; it was their turn to be knocked out.

**Two hours later**

Sheriff Corner and two other cops were working on the crime scene, not even waiting for the feds anymore. They were laughing humorlessly at their absence, angry and annoyed. Those stupid agents were good at talking, but when you had to do something a little more sportive in the job, the feds would rather let it to them! They were people of the city, feds on the top, and the local police had always felt despised by those kinds of people. One of them sighed.

"Well, we will just have to carry away the body, now."

"Hum…You and Parker go back to the station; I will wait for the guys from the morgue."

"Okay, chief."

The two cops, Parker and Travis, went to their car, not really in the moods for talking. This case was a bad one for them. They knew this victim, he was a good guy and didn't deserve to get such an ending. It took them at least ten minutes to talk.

"So, what kind of excuse do you think the feds will give us?"

"I don't know, but those assholes wouldn't have been really useful anyway. We were already three cops, it was enough."

"Yeah."

Travis suddenly frowned and Parker did the same when they saw a car in the middle of the road. It was a SUV, those the feds used. They stopped and exited their car to take a look. They immediately saw three guns on the road, signs of a fight, and some blood too. They looked at each other and went immediately back to tell the sheriff who was still at the crime scene. They certainly didn't like these feds, but now they were certainly in danger, and in those cases, disliking and rivalry were forgotten. They were now comrades in distress.

Chief Corner understood immediately and they told their team as soon as they could, the agents quickly drove over there.

Both Rossi and Hotch kept their neutral stance, but they had paled at hearing the news, and Morgan wasn't even trying to hide the worry in his eyes even if he remained level-headed. When they reached the abandoned car, they saw the traces of a fight, and knew that several people had attacked their colleagues. The three of them were strong, and one opponent wouldn't have been able to take them down. Morgan turned to Hotch:

"Do you think it's our men? They are at least two; maybe they knew Reid, Prentiss and JJ were feds."

"And they decided to suppress them to mock us or show their power."

Rossi observed the scene. If the goal was to kill their colleagues, why not just leave them there? He came up with an idea.

"Maybe they are serving as hostages in case we discover who they are. Whatever reason they have, we will find them."

Morgan and Hotch nodded, hoping he was right about them being hostages because at least they would be kept alive.

**Okay, this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**First, I want to say a really big thank you to everyone who commented the first chapter, because it's really motivating!**

**Well, after that, I have to tell you that I won't be able to post the next chapter before ten days at least. I have a lot of work, the first exams are coming. When I'll have more free time, I should be able to finish Chapter 3 easily because I already have the ideas of what it will contain. I just say that so no one will wonder why it's not coming as quickly as this one.**

**Another IMPORTANT precision: there will be some grammatical mistakes when some of the kidnappers will be talking; it's done on purpose because they are not exactly well educated people. It's not real mistakes.**

**Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this one!**

Emily woke up with a terrible headache, wondering what the hell had happened to her. She opened her eyes and the first sight she got made her blood freeze. She saw Reid with his back against a wall, his wrist chained to it and obviously unconscious. She tried to call for him, but her voice was weak because of her dizzy state and dry throat.

"Spencer…"

"It's useless, he's unconscious. Are you okay?""

She turned her head to see who had just spoken to her and saw JJ near her, with her arms chained up too and Prentiss realized she was also restrained. She had some small bruises, but she seemed perfectly conscious. Prentiss also saw that their wounds from the fight had been bandaged. Their captors had healed them.

"What happened to us?"

"Well, she got me by surprise, the mother I mean, and then you two got knocked out. I think you were trying to save me."

Prentiss heard the twinge of guilt in her voice, but JJ went on.

"Then they put you in the car. I wasn't completely unconscious, but I don't remember the travel well. I vanished at a point and when I woke up, I was here, chained and they were taking care of us."

"Um…"

A soft moan was heard. They turned their head to the sound and saw that Reid was beginning to wake up. It reassured them, Emily especially, and they called his name several times to be sure he wouldn't fall back into unconsciousness again. He lifted up his head and saw the girls chained. His first move was to try to get up to help them, but the chains held him down.

"Reid, take it easy," instructed Emily, "are you okay?"

"Not… Not really. My sides hurt and my head too. What about you?"

"Well I'm banged up too, but it's not really bad," answered Emily

"Same for me," said JJ

He nodded and took a look at his surroundings. It was a basement. There was a single dirty window which allowed some light to enter. Except for the chains, this place could have looked like an old, neglected but normal house. Everything here was old. It looked like the people living here had been there for a very long time. There were moisture on the wooden walls, spider webs and the floor was dirty. The place was gloomy and quite disgusting.

Reid was about to talk when the door suddenly opened. The agents looked to see one of the men enter. He was tall with long, dark and dirty hair. His face was gross with lips too swollen and his arms seemed twisted. His clothes were dirty and old fashioned, as if he was wearing his grand parents' rags. He looked at the agents with what seemed to be a snarl. He went to Reid first and crouched before him. The young man tensed but kept his cool. He remembered he had fought this guy earlier. The man showed him a gash that Reid inflicted on his cheek during the fight.

"You made me this."

The guy was talking weirdly; he had apparently problems of elocution, which didn't astonish Reid at all. His voice was rag and rough, as if he was growling instead of talking. He spoke in a low but steady voice.

"Well, you shouldn't have attacked us."

"You could have come nicely. Those wouldn't have been need."

He shook Reid's chains to illustrate his terms. Prentiss was scared for her lover and decided to attract his attention toward her.

"What do you want with us?" she asked.

He looked at her and she was quite dumbfounded by the lack of anger in his eyes. Usually aggressors were spiteful or angry when they explained their motives. He just stood and faced the ladies.

"We need you for family. We are the Peacock, old, proud family. We refused for years other impure blood than ours. But now we need fresh people."

Reid paled, understanding what it meant. He continued for the man.

"You went on with inbreeding for too long, and you can't give birth to any viable children anymore."

The man turned to him and nodded, apparently glad he didn't have to make all the explanations. In fact he smirked to Reid, maybe it would have been a normal smile if he didn't have such deformations.

"You intelligent. Good for my future grandchildren."

Reid didn't pay attention and just looked at his friend and his girlfriend. Both had paled like him. Prentiss had wide desperate eyes and JJ was gaping, her face filled with fear. Their captor turned to the women again:

"You'll not marry me. Already have a wife. My sons need you."

"Are you aware that you've captured Federals agents?" asked JJ with all the calmness she could muster, "We have colleagues who will search for us…"

"They won't find you."

This time it was a feminine voice which had spoken. They turned to see the older woman coming downstairs, followed by her sons and her daughter.

"You are somewhere no one will hear you scream. Plus it's good if you are feds. They choose only people in good health; it means you are viable people."

Viable people… Shit. They weren't easy to frighten if that was the only conclusion that came into their minds upon hearing that they'd caught federal agents. When the mother was done talking the sons crouched in front of Prentiss and JJ, while the daughter kneeled to Reid. She had shoulder length dirty brown hair, a big deformed nose, small eyes, and too swollen lips. She contemplated him with lust and was lowering her eyes in a shyness that was more pathetic than touching. Did she really think he would like her after what she and her family did? The thought of having any intimate relationship with the woman here disgusted him, but right now he was more scared for JJ and Emily.

The two guys didn't bother with keeping a respectful distance from the females, though they weren't touching them for now, their closeness with the girls was too much for Reid's taste. Both JJ and Prentiss felt nausea at their appearances and odours. Usually, they didn't care much about appearances, but their features were nightmarish, barely humans. The taller one, with short dirty blond hair spoke first:

"I want the brunette."

Emily tensed in fear as she heard the monster talk about her. He was smirking and licking his lips in a tale telling way and he gave her a lustful gaze. The other, with longer brown hair, nodded.

"I like this one" he said, designating Jennifer.

The blonde agent lost the little color she had kept. It was the first time she was kidnapped, something she would have rather avoided and now they had announced that she was about to be raped by this monster. She wanted to say that she already had a kid and a husband, but she suddenly feared they could go and attack Will and Henry and she couldn't bear the thought. She cringed as the man took a handful of her hair and smelled it. She looked at Prentiss, searching for a comforting look but the other brother was caressing the brunette's neck and face. Emily looked ready to bite.

"Get your hands off of them, you freaks!"

It came from Reid who was throwing a death glare to the guys. Emily and JJ feared for the doctor as the father approached him. Silence followed. The brothers had stopped to touch the women and were instead staring at their father towering before Reid. The daughter backed away a little to let her father act; she looked a little worried for her future husband. The man suddenly sent his foot into Reid's gut. The agent gasped and his face contorted in pain, but he didn't let any other sound come out. Emily yelled a loud 'No!' but it didn't affect Spencer's aggressor much.

"Learn your manners! We don't allow this behavior!"

Reid was about to answer angrily at him but he was interrupted by the mother who spoke to her sons:

"You boys need to learn your manners toward ladies, however."

Spencer's eyes widened a little, surprised. She took her son's shoulders and made them back off from the two agents who were as astonished as Reid.

"We raised you well, so show it and give respect to the future mothers of your children. Like your sister, she didn't touch her future husband yet."

The three agents looked at the young woman who was still near Reid, smiling at the praise. The father went to his wife while the sons sat at a more respectful distance from the girls.

"We have to punish them, Charity. They were bad earlier."

"I know. How shall we begin?"

"No food for the day. Wilma, go fetch the whip."

The daughter, Wilma, looked at Reid and then at her father with a sorry face, but got up. She addressed herself at Spencer for the first time.

"Don't worry; it's only a bad time to go through."

She almost sounded nice, but she went away, obeying her father's wish. The mother smiled and talk to the agents.

"You don't realize you're lucky, they are nice and good workers too. We could have killed you when you resisted and choose someone else, so don't show yourself ungrateful."

Prentiss scoffed.

"What if we don't want it? We have lives outside and people waiting for us, doesn't it matter?"

The sons and the parents laughed in a way that made them think more about animal's grunting than normal laughter. The blond son who had previously chosen Prentiss answered for the others.

"Doesn't matter."

She was about to reply when Wilma came back with a long and huge whip in her hands. It was the kind of whip used with big beasts, like horses. JJ's eyes widened, Prentiss leaned against the wall a little more and Reid closed his eyes before opening them in a sigh. The father took the whip and handed it to his blond son while he and the other brother went to Spencer to undo his chains. He gulped but didn't say a word while Prentiss and JJ were yelling and screaming at them not to do it. Reid got his left arm free and got himself ready. Then they freed his right arm and Spencer took the opportunity.

He sent his fist hard on the father's temple, which made him see stars and then sent his elbow beneath the son's sternum, making his adversary back away enough for him to stand up, but he was almost thrown back on the ground by a hard blow which seemed to come out of nowhere and made him scream. He saw the guy who was holding the huge whip, and knew he would have difficulty to fight with him.

Charity and Wilma backed away, looking unsettled but ready to intervene in case. Prentiss and JJ were struggling against their chains in frustration, but to no avail. Reid was focused on the whip. He dodged the next blow and lunged at his adversary, but didn't see the father who threw himself and tackled the agent to the ground. One of the sons intervened and kicked Reid's head hard while he was still on the ground, making him feel dizzy while they dragged him to the centre of the room where a wooden pillar stood. Reid got some consciousness back and struggled against his opponent the best he could but failed to free himself.

They took ropes and threw him face first against the pillar before quickly passing his arms around it like a strange embrace. They tied his wrists and he slowly stood up, not wanting them to have the pleasure of seeing him on the floor. He heard Emily screaming restlessly at them to stop. He barely had time to get up properly when he felt the first blow on his back. He clenched his teeth hard to not scream in pain. A second, a third, a fourth and a fifth blow came. Reid wondered when this torture would stop. They were letting some seconds pass between each blow so he would feel the pain even more. They hadn't bothered to take off his shirt; it was ripped a little more each time the whip would land on his skin. He counted fifteen blows before the father told his son to stop. They untied Spencer and chained him back to the wall. He was feeling all dizzy, sore and tired, unable to struggle or talk.

Emily and JJ had watched this, unable to do anything and were relieved as it finally was over for him, but Prentiss was heartbroken at the fact that he couldn't even held his head up anymore. JJ turned to Prentiss whose face was contorted with pain and anger. The father advanced towards the brunette and kicked her temple in order to avoid another struggle, half knocking her out, under JJ's protests.

"Stop this! Didn't you get enough?"

"Don't worry. Your turn will come."

Her 'future husband' looked at her and said in an almost gentle tone:

"Every of you need the punishment. After that it will be okay."

The blond brother who whipped Reid handed the instrument to the brown haired one. They tied Prentiss the same way they did with Reid. She was regaining her spirits and realized what was going to happen. She stood straight and clenched her jaw tightly to avoid screaming too. She snarled, suffering, the pain was excruciating but she held in the sounds which begged to come out. She thought about her lover. They both had been through worse than this. She could handle those crazy bastards and she wouldn't give them her tears. Like Reid, she was too weak to do anything but let them chain her up again when it was over.

"Hold on JJ" she said in a weak voice.

The blonde agent received a kick in the head too. She was thrown to the pillar and winced as she felt the pain and the rough ropes around her thin wrists. She turned her head the best she could to see the sister taking the whip. Each one of the kids had to do this. She turned back her head unable to look and felt the dolor. She let a tiny whimper escape but when the second blow came she remained silent. God it was hard to contain the screams. In the end she succeeded, but she couldn't stop some tears to come out.

Once chained back to the wall, she was half conscious and the family was leaving the room.

**Yeah, maybe I am a little sadistic…**

**A friend who read this told me that they weren't whipped much. Well sure, but with a really big whip, there is no need to inflict many blows; fifteen is already a big number if it's a whip for big animals.**

**Leave a comment, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi everyone!**

**Well finally it took me a little less than ten days to update this story. I had my exam this morning and I worked on this chapter all afternoon.**

**In this chapter you won't see the rest of the team much; I concentrate more on our poor prisoners. If I am making too much grammatical mistakes, please tell me.**

**Enjoy!**

They had taken their spirits back slowly after the torture inflicted on them. Now they were feeling sore, but at least they could think clearly. Prentiss talked first:

"Are you feeling better, guys?"

She didn't ask 'Are you okay?' she would have felt stupid; none of them were really okay. JJ murmured a weak 'yes', tear tracks still visible on her cheeks. Spencer nodded.

"I am sorry, really."

The two women looked at him astonished so he explained:

"I shouldn't have fought like this. That's why they kicked you before whipping you."

"Spencer if you hadn't fought, we would have done it. None of us could have won; we were alone against them each time. At least you showed yourself strong, and we have to continue like this. I love you, you know that."

Reid nodded at Prentiss' words, knowing she was right and felt a little better at hearing her say 'I love you'. JJ took her turn to speak.

"I should be the one to apologize. I should have kept myself from crying like you two did."

"JJ it's okay... You didn't beg or scream, did you?" asked Spencer

"No."

"Then it's fine. Some tears are nothing."

She smiled and tried to straighten her stance, but winced and muffled a cry of agony at the waves of pain through her wounded back. Prentiss looked at her worriedly. She knew that in contrary to Spencer and her, JJ never took torture and was never kidnapped; the situation was completely new for her.

"Take it easy JJ", she said.

"We should make the profile while they aren't around" suggested Reid. "They have suffered both physically and mentally from the inbreeding. They must have done it for generations, which show that they live in isolation. So wherever we are, it's certainly somewhere in the wild, and we shouldn't be able to see anyone else but them around."

"People are certainly afraid of them. I wouldn't try to approach them either" Confirmed Emily.

"They are able to hurt people, but I wouldn't say they are sadists," continued JJ "They weren't showing any pleasure from hurting us, even if there was no remorse either. They believe they are doing the right thing for us and themselves. So it will be hard to convince them not to hurt us without complying with their wants. Maybe they see the punishment as some kind of initiation for their children. I noted the three of them participated, the sons whipped you two, and the daughter whipped me. They share as much 'activities' as they can."

"They live too isolated," said Prentiss, "They don't have the same notions of good and evil like the rest of the society, and they are proud of it. They have strong family values. They will protect each other. The parents clearly have the younger's obedience. The good thing is they see us as human beings. The mother doesn't want their kids to just reproduce with us, and the father agrees apparently. I think they want them and us to be…real couples. "

JJ and Reid nodded, quite frozen for a moment at the idea of spending their lives here.

"By the way, Spencer, I don't think we should tell them we are together."

Reid bit his, lips but knew she was right. He couldn't bear the thought to see one of those monsters touching his girlfriend, so he went on, eager to forget.

"Yeah, they could have chosen anyone else in good health but they still know we are not toys. If we got tortured it will be a deserved punishment to them. Also, I noticed something which makes me think they have at least some contact with the exterior world at least occasionally, through the mother."

The two girls frowned, silently encouraging him to continue. He cleared his throat and went on.

"I noticed they express themselves with simple and short sentences. Remember how the father spoke to us? This is one of the consequences of the isolation; the lack of instruction, and the effect of inbreeding. The mother made longer sentences, still simple too, but less than the rest. Plus they understood that incest was the reason for the death of all the babies they produced. They may have gotten this knowledge from outside. Due to their appearances and wild behavior, they must not have a good relationship with people outside and it's only from obligation they interact with civilization."

"Then…Maybe we have really been chosen."

JJ and Reid looked at Prentiss, and she explained her new idea.

"The town isn't that big. They certainly know who the natives are, or at least they think they know. If their relations with people in the towns around are bad they were certainly disgusted at the idea to refresh their blood with people from here. They are some kinds of enemies to them. So it would mean we are slightly more precious than we assumed, because we are foreigners."

"Yeah, maybe they spy at the inhabitants. After all, when you are isolated like this, you have a tendency to become wary and with their mental instability, it's highly probable they see enemies everywhere. Maybe that's how they know we aren't natives. Do you think they are linked to the murders of these men?" JJ asked

They all thought about it, and Reid shook his head to say no.

"I don't think so. The ones who committed those murders took precautions they wouldn't think about. Plus the victims were attacked in town, I don't think the Peacocks would go there much and there was male rape, and…Well, it doesn't seem like they feel any attraction for men."

He stopped himself from saying: 'you attract them' even if they already knew. The women agreed to this.

"That doesn't mean they never killed anyone," Emily reminded them "After all, they seemed organized in kidnapping us. I think they already hurt people, but we still have to know how it ended each time."

"We need to understand their dynamics…"

The sound of the door opening interrupted Reid who blessed the fact that he was talking quietly. They saw the siblings come downstairs, carrying water and what looked like washcloths. Wilma went to Reid while the brothers went to the women, each one before his/her 'fiancé'.

"What are you doing?" Prentiss asked.

"Cleaning wounds. Don't want you to catch any diseases. My name's John." said the brown haired guy who claimed to be JJ's future spouse.

"Mine is Michael."

Prentiss threw Michael an 'I don't care' look. He didn't unchain her, but made her bend her back as well as she could without hurting herself and then began to clean her wounds. Wilma and John processed in the same way with Reid and Jennifer.

"We still don't know your names."

Reid sighed, but answered Wilma, knowing they couldn't show too much hostility for now. Plus, giving their names would be a way to remind them they were human beings, in case they forget it later. He gave Prentiss and Jennifer a 'whatever' look before answering.

"It's Spencer Reid."

"Mine is Jennifer Jareau."

"And I am Emily Prentiss."

The three monsters looked satisfied at this.

"Soon, you will all be named Peacock!" giggled Wilma.

The idea was far from pleasant to the agents, but they remembered that they should wait to be healed before going on with fighting. Simple survival will. Reid jumped a little in surprise as he felt a hand in his hair. Wilma was feeling it while cleaning his back with the other hand.

"I know Ma' and Pa' would say it's impolite, but I like your hair a lot."

He didn't know how old the woman was. She was certainly around the same age as him, but she expressed herself like a young girl. Reid felt uncomfortable at the way she was touching his hair even though it wasn't really perverted or intimate. It was because of her rough, ugly and malformed hands, unlike Prentiss's ones. Thinking about his girlfriend made him loath the girl even more. He saw Emily throwing a death glare at her, and he moved his head to make Wilma stop. She looked disappointed, but she didn't insist.

He saw she was slightly hurt and somehow he felt a little guilty for her, remembering how he had been treated at school, rejected by the others, and he wondered for a moment if he was acting like them here. However, he heard a hiss of pain coming from his blonde friend and then remembered Wilma whipping JJ as violently as her brothers whipped him and Emily. He couldn't forget they were tormenters and nothing more.

He didn't know that Prentiss and JJ were as confused as he was, feeling almost thankful for the care the brothers provided after the earlier violence. Their gestures were almost tender and they weren't trying to touch them in a dirty way. Prentiss knew this thankfulness could be the beginning of Stockholm syndrome, bonding with a tormentor or kidnapper to make sure they wouldn't hurt you. When she had a relationship with Ian Doyle, still working with Interpol, she several times stopped herself from forming real bonds with him. She lived in fear of being discovered by him and she had wished sometimes that in this case, he would be too much in love with her to hurt her. He was in love with her indeed, but it hadn't stopped him from hurting her. She wouldn't forget it. She heard a hiss of pain from JJ and glared at John who wasn't gentle enough with her.

Once they were done, the siblings gave the agents water to drink. They accepted it gladly; all of them had their throats dry. After that, the three monsters joined each other and began to talk in low voices. The agents tried to catch the conversation, but in vain. They would know soon what it was about. They looked at them, and Wilma spoke first:

"We will put you in our rooms tomorrow, so you can rest. But tonight you'll stay here, it's the punishment."

"We will come back soon. Think about it."

At Michael's last words they left, leaving the agents here. They waited in silence, thinking they could be spied on, but they heard their captors walking away and decided to talk again.

"Okay, so it seems they are not stupid enough to ignore the fact that our wounds could get infected," began Prentiss.

"They have a whip for big animals, which makes me think we're in a farm. They are certainly used to heal themselves and their animals and by their own ways." continued Reid.

"I wonder if they were trying to "seduce" us or something by healing us. What do you think will happen when we go to their rooms?" wondered JJ with apprehension and fear.

The two others didn't answer immediately, quite scared about it. What was making Prentiss more uncomfortable was the fact that they would be separated, because even if this basement wasn't a nice place they were at least together. The worst was that Reid would be in that Wilma's room. She could have killed her for touching her man earlier.

"I don't know," she said "but we better find ways to communicate secretly when we'll be apart if we want to escape."

JJ and Reid nodded, knowing she was right; they would never escape if they didn't work together. Of course, each one of them would have been able to escape on their own, but none of them would have been willing to leave and let the two others behind. They would make it together or die together. Reid sighed, feeling quite tired.

"Let's rest a little, okay? We need to give our bodies a rest so we'll have fresher minds."

"Okay with me."

"Have a good nap, guys."

Each of them closed their eyes and silence befell on the basement. They were only half-sleeping, but it was good to close their eyes to rest and not because they had been knocked out. They thought about their team, wondering if they had already realized they were missing.

**Meanwhile:**

The team was back to the station immediately after examining the scene. They had found nothing that could hint the location of their colleagues. It was now afternoon and they were even more eager to find the killers who certainly had their colleagues. The cops in the Station got the news and none of them were showing hostility anymore, feeling like Travis and Parker. The one among them who worried the most was officer Crowley, the red headed cop who linked with the team.

Garcia was maybe the most affected in the team. When Morgan phoned her and announced the news, he didn't even need to be around to know her face crumbled and paled. She had held herself from sobbing with difficulty and told Morgan to find them, to make the SOB who attacked them suffer. He knew the only thing which stopped her from breaking was the hope to find them.

Hotch and Rossi knew they would need the press and they were preparing a conference. It would be more difficult without JJ, but they could still manage it. Morgan was giving instructions to Garcia while searching in the different suspects files with help from Miriam. The profile hinted for people who grew up into a machos' environment, in which they had been taught to hate gay people and protect their virility whatever happened. They certainly claimed their hatred for homosexuality before everyone. Due to the fact that the murders occurred mainly at late hours or during the night and that the Unsubs weren't noticed by anyone, they were sure those guys were people having normal lives, the kind you would not imagine as murderers.

"Search for hunters, Baby girl, or people coming from the army too. Hotch think they could be soldiers or from a civil patrol, any empowering environment."

He continued to give her instructions. When he hung up, he saw that Miriam was frowning, and looked preoccupied.

"What's up?"

"You said they could be from the army?"

"Yes."

"Well, I know a family. They are not friends and I don't like them, but they lived near my house before. The father was in the army and he raised his sons strictly as far as I know. They live near their parents' home if I remember well and they don't deny they're homophobic. I remember now a gay couple went to us because the brothers were harassing them."

"Okay, can you tell me their names?"

"The…Leeds! Yeah, the Leeds."

Morgan called Garcia and told her to research the Leeds immediately, before he and Miriam went to talk to Hotch and Rossi.

**Okay, I know, no tortures here, it will come later. I wanted to focus this one on the profile they are giving on the Peacocks. Plus I won't put all my ideas in the first chapters; I intend to make this one long.**

**Please, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Okay, I am really sorry I couldn't update sooner, but my laptop just went off, and I had to bring it to the store to have it repaired. Thankfully, nothing was lost, and I got back everything I wrote.**

**So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I decided to concentrate a little on the team, but don't worry, we will see Reid, Prentiss and JJ.**

What was left of the team focused on the brother Leeds, Sean and Sam. They discovered that the father had spent almost all his life in the army; his son Sean was a captain in the army, the other was a doctor. They both had wives and children and police records because of their homophobic behavior. Garcia found hospital records too. They were often sent to the hospital when they were children, hinting that they had been abused a lot. They fit the profile perfectly. The Team obtained a derogation soon to investigate their house and went there as quick as possible.

Hotch and Rossi and some cops went to Sean Leeds's house, while Morgan and Chief Corner went to Sam Leeds's one with other cops, the two places were really close. The brothers lived in the same street, which certainly made things easier if they were the Unsubs. Sean's wife opened the door. She was a little wary at the sight of the men who wanted to see her husband.

"Why do you want to see him?"

"We have questions for him and for you too."

"Me? But…"

"What's up?"

The agents heard an authoritative voice speaking and saw a tall muscular man with short hair advancing. The wife immediately got off his way, showing submission and even some fear. The man looked annoyed but Hotch and Rossi noticed immediately the hidden fear.

"We want to ask you some questions about the recent murders that occurred in town. I have to ask you to come with us."

"You think I have something to do with this?"

"Come with us, sir."

The man clenched his teeth and wanted to protest, but Hotch's tone and eyes weren't encouraging, so he followed them and went into the car. Morgan and chief Corner obtained the same result with Sam. The two brothers looked at each other from afar; it was brief but tale-telling. Hotch and the majority of the cops stayed there to interrogate the family and search in the house for the missing agents. Morgan wanted so badly to stay, as much as Rossi, but they knew Hotch would handle the situation.

The drive to the station was silent. Once there the men were locked in separate interrogations room. Morgan and Rossi made them wait, letting fear and apprehension build up slowly in their minds, while David called Hotch for any news.

"Hey Hotch, did you find them?"

"No, there is not the slightest trace of them. We still have family members and neighbors to interrogate but I don't think it will give us much. The experts from the lab will try to find something but nothing proves they've been here."

"Damn."

"Try to make them talk; maybe they are keeping them in a secondary location. Chief Corner and I will talk to the media and prepare a big search in the forest, maybe they are still in here."

"Okay, we will keep you updated too."

He hung up, Morgan had heard everything and was frustrated with the fact that their friends were still missing. He contained himself from breaking something out of frustration. Rossi felt it and couldn't blame his colleague for this, he was worried sick too.

"Come on Morgan, let's gather what we know. They are Alpha males who don't like to see their virility being threatened. They fit the profile and if they felt homosexual desires they certainly told each other because it's obvious they are close, but no one else knows."

"They can't satisfy their needs together because they are brothers. That's why they took those men. They are violent because they hate the lust that inspire them and kill them to silence them. They felt threatened by us, that's the reason why they abducted some of us, because they couldn't bear being threatened. Reid isn't their type and they haven't abused women sexually. Their father is certainly someone they admire and can't bear to deceive him."

"Yeah. Let's see what they have to say. I take care of Sam, you take Sean."

"Okay."

They separated. Rossi entered in a calm and assuring way, while the man inside was clearly furious. He stood up when the agent came in.

"There you are! First I am forced to come here and you make me wait!"

"Sit down."

"No, you don't have the right to treat me like shit. Do you think I'll allow that?!"

"Sit down."

The man finally complied with a death glare. He crossed his arms and sat down nonchalantly, as if he wanted to show he wasn't impressed. Rossi stayed on his feet.

"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Leeds?"

"You guys think I have something to do with those murders."

"And with the disappearance of three federal agents."

"What?"

The man looked genuinely surprised.

"Agents Reid, Jareau and Prentiss, here are their pictures."

He put the pictures of the three agents on the table. The man looked at them with a confused expression and Rossi wondered for a second if they were wrong. However, when he showed the pictures of the victims the man's expression slightly changed even if he tried to dominate himself and Rossi knew they got the killers. He couldn't stop looking at the pictures of their victims. Any innocent person would have gazed away.

"And here are your victims."

"It's not us!"

"Us? I didn't talk about anyone else."

"I saw you take my brother too."

"Yeah sure, but I never said he was suspected."

The man snorted and remained silent. Rossi knew this was one of the man's weaknesses: his brother.

"You and your brother are very close, aren't you?"

"Yep. It's normal, isn't it?"

"Sure. What about your parents?"

"Well, our father has always been strict with us, but it's thanks to him that we got respectable lives. He's not as strong as before so we stay close, in case something would happen."

"What about your mother?"

"She is a good lady and she is very devoted to my father."

The fact he didn't even mention his mother at first and couldn't talk about her without evoking her husband confirmed what Morgan said about the admiration they had for their father.

"Your father is very important to you. Is he satisfied with the lives you have, Sean and you?"

"Well, he would have preferred me to join the army like my brother, but I pointed that having a doctor in the family could be handy and he agreed. He is very proud of us."

He said this in a tone that dared anyone to say the contrary.

"And you don't want it to change, do you? For example, if you had…Other wants in life, another choice of career, other dreams…Other needs…Would you hide or sacrifice them in order to keep your father's esteem?"

"What does that mean?"

"That means, Sam, that I think you and your brother can't handle being looked down at by your father, but you two have a common secret. This very secret would make your father hate you if he discovered…"

"Shut up."

"This secret is that you don't feel lust for only women, you can't hold yourself from looking at men and have fantasies…"

"I said shut up!"

The guy stood up abruptly and slammed his hand on the table. He seemed about to jump on Rossi to massacre him. This didn't scare the agent however.

"I HATE FAGS! OKAY?! I would never be like one of those animals! Neither would my brother! They are just disgusting."

"Like the couple you aggressed two month ago?"

The man sat down, soothed now that he'd let some anger out and didn't answer. In fact he stopped to talk the rest of the time. Rossi tried in vain to obtain anything else, but Sam was silent so he finally exited the room. He went to see how Morgan was doing, but Sean wasn't talkative either. He watched them for a minute through the looking glass and eventually realized they were wasting time. He entered the room.

"Morgan, can I talk to you?"

The agent nodded and exited the place.

"What?"

"It's them. I think they discussed the possibility to be arrested and commonly decided they wouldn't talk whatever happens. We won't break them easily."

Morgan felt more and more frustrated and knew he had to do something, anything, or else he would lose it.

"Okay, let's call Hotch. Maybe he'll have something to tell us." Suggested Derek

They called their boss and put him on speakers.

"Hey Hotch, any news?"

"None. We talked to the families, even their parents, but apparently no one has seen Prentiss, JJ or Reid. The wives aren't very helpful, I don't think they knew. They aren't that surprised to hear that their husbands are killers however. They probably suspected something, but weren't able to face the truth. For the parents they strongly deny their sons could be gay. What about you?"

"They stay silent, nothing can make them talk."

"Maybe it's because they feel you are threatening their virility. We need to find something that could let them drop their guard."

"Yeah, that could be an idea. Thanks Hotch."

Derek hung up and turned to Rossi as he spoke:

"Morgan, Hotch is right. They are wary and careful around us. Maybe someone less threatening would be able to trap them. Like a woman."

"Yeah, but we've lost JJ and Prentiss!"

As soon as he had pronounced those words, his eyes took the glimpse of something that looked like fire and knew what they could try.

"Hey! Officer Crowley!"

When he woke up from the half nap he took, Reid wondered what time it was. His colleague and his girlfriend were still having their heads down and their eyes closed, so he didn't make a sound. From the movement of their chest, he knew they were only sleeping. His back was still hurting like hell, as was his side where he received the first blow of the whip when fighting. His wrists were also sore from alternating between chains and ropes. The bruises and cuts he got from the earlier fights weren't really bothering him anymore however. He looked at Emily's dark hair and felt his heart clench at the idea that she was being hurt again. Doyle had already been enough.

He sighed. He was worried for Jennifer too, but his friendship with her wasn't as intense as the relationship he got with Emily. They would get out of here, he had to think like this. He was glad he suggested resting, he was feeling better now. He took the silence to listen to the noises from outside.

He heard distant sounds, which he couldn't identify clearly, but as he concentrated, he realized it was the grunts of pigs he could hear. So it was indeed a farm. He heard some voices and recognized the ones of their captors, but he couldn't decipher what they were saying. He didn't hear the sound of cars, only some birds singing, and what seemed like a cow afar, but he wasn't sure. Listening to everything had become one of his talents. He heard footsteps from upstairs and near the door and he tensed, wondering if they were coming back. Sounds of voice followed, and he still couldn't decipher what they were saying. He heard footsteps again, but going away from the door, and he was relieved. He knew they would have to face their captors again, but he wasn't impatient.

He sighed heavily, and wondered what time it was exactly. The light that passed through the window was quite bright, and Reid concluded it was the afternoon. Since they had been kidnapped in the morning, they had been missing for hours now, but how much exactly, was impossible to tell. He wondered if the family would let them know what time it was. If they were still being punished, it was probable that no. He was beginning to feel a little hungry. Well, they said no food. It wouldn't be the first time he stayed a whole day without eating anything. If it was the last torture of the day, he could handle it. He was sure JJ and Prentiss would be able to do so too. He saw JJ raising her head and blink several times, Prentiss was still unmoving.

"Hey, Spence. Feeling better?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Well surely better than earlier. Even if we still don't know where we are and what will happen."

"I listened to the sounds around. I heard animals like pigs and maybe a cow. We are in a farm, I am sure of it now."

"Um… Is Prentiss okay? She isn't moving."

Reid frowned and tried to look at his girlfriend better, like JJ. After all, she had been hit on the head; it could have taken its toll now. What if she really had something bad? What would they do, chained up like this? Call for help?

They suddenly heard a slight snore, and both grinned a little, surprised but relieved too. She had really fallen asleep. JJ sighed in relief and Reid smiled even more.

"Should we wake her up?"

"I don't know. She's sleeping well, it seems."

A slight sound coming from Prentiss and a small movement of her head seemed to indicate that she was waking up.

"Hey, Emily, you okay?"

"Mmm…"

They gave her some seconds to properly wake up. Her eyes fluttered several times and she contained a yawn. Smiling, their blonde colleague looked around, analyzing the room they were in.

"Looks like the Peacocks have been here for a long time."

"It's pretty ironic when you think about it. That name."

"What?" asked Prentiss, now awake.

"Well, Peacock, to designate them."

The two other agents had a ghost of a laugh. It was true that those people weren't exactly the type you would compare to such a beautiful bird, both because of their ugliness and cruelty. A peacock can be bitchy, but no animal is really cruel. A short silence followed before the door opened again. They saw only the parents this time. The mother was carrying a basin, apparently filled with something because it seemed heavy. The three agents stayed silent, as the mother spoke to them.

"This is the next part of the punishment."

It wasn't over.

**I know I am horrible, I leave you with a cliffhanger, but I love to do that. After all, if I wasn't a little horrible, I wouldn't be able to write this fic. ****Please, leave me a comment, it motivates me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi everyone! I updated the quickest I could to thank you for your patience with the precedent chapters which took more time to be updated for some reason. I really felt a big wave of inspiration for this one, which made me wonder about my sanity since there is torture, lol! The part with the team and the investigation is what gave me difficulties, but I think I did something credible.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed because not only does it motivate me, but it's also good to know the value of my work.**

The parents looked at the agents, and seemed to wonder with which one of them they would begin. Prentiss realized they were hesitating and decided she would go first, hoping they would be satisfied with hurting her and would forget her colleagues. Attracting their attention would be certainly enough.

"What the hell are you preparing?"

As she had wished, they went to her. The mother kneeled, and held the basin at the level of Prentiss's chest. The father took a hold of her hair. The basin was full of water, and large and deep enough to put someone's head in it. Prentiss heard Spencer (who certainly understood what they were going to do) yelling:

"Don't do this! You'll kill her!"

They didn't listen, and the father plunged Prentiss's head into the water, which was held in place by his wife. JJ yelled at them to stop, and fought against her chains, just like Spencer. Prentiss was agitating her arms, trying to free herself from the man's grasp, but it was impossible. Even if she was struggling, he was keeping her head in place. After a moment which seemed like an eternity, the father raised her head from the water and she took in a big breath of air, her face soaked. She hoped it would be over, but her head was soon plunged into it again.

Such an ironic torture it was: you were drowning in a simple basin. Prentiss didn't try to struggle this time, knowing it would only consummate more oxygen from her body. Her lungs were begging for air she couldn't give, and she was shivering because the water was cold. She was really beginning to think that they would drown her when she was pulled out of the water again. Her vision was all blurry, and not only because of the wetness in her eyes. Her head was aching, and she prayed they were done, but her head went in it again.

She was beginning to panic slightly, trying to free her head was useless. She had to do something. She had an idea then. She concentrated and abruptly hit the recipient with her knee, making the mother almost drop it. She hadn't completely succeeded, but she had at least emptied it a lot. The father let go of her and slapped her hard.

"Bad girl!"

The mother went upstairs, while the father slapped Prentiss again.

"Don't you hurt her, freak!"

The father didn't pay attention to Reid's words this time and continued to yell at Emily.

"Bad girl! You make it worse!"

"Stop touching her!" Cried Jennifer

He turned to JJ, and snarled at the woman.

"You will be punished too anyway."

"You could have killed her, you should be the one punished!" Yelled Reid in rage

He looked at Spencer and went to him. He crouched at the younger man.

"We know what we do. Wouldn't have kill her. Know when to stop."

"You think you are doing us a favor?"

"We teach you."

With that the father stood up, not paying attention to Reid's spiteful glare. He went upstairs and called his children. In a minute, they were there and the mother had filled the basin again. They went to Prentiss once more.

"Stop! Do it to me!" Screamed Reid

"No me! She already went through it!" Protested JJ

"Stop this guys, your turn will come anyways." Murmured the brunette agent

This time, Prentiss's legs were held by the brothers, while the women were holding the basin, and the father plunged her head into the water again. She tried to move her legs, but this time it was impossible. So she just endured. It was really hard, worse than the whipping. Her lungs were hurting, and her whole body was longing for oxygen. She remembered what happened recently in California, how a man had captured people and slowly drowned them. She knew now how much the victims suffered. Reid and JJ were beginning to yell again, as she had been submerged for a minute now. Her head was pulled out once again for some seconds, and went back. They repeated the process several times, before finally stopping. At the end she felt her head turn, and it hurt to breathe. She let herself lean against the wall without force, held only by the chains, while they went to JJ.

The blonde woman tried to struggle against them too, but she was outnumbered and restrained. The father grabbed her hair hard to plunge her head into the water. She had never went through such tortures, and hell, it was worse than she imagined. She had already been hurt in her career, but it wasn't real torture, unlike Reid who had been tortured by Hankel and Prentiss who had gone through Ian Doyle.

She really believed they were definitely going to drown her when they finally pulled her head out. She gulped the air greedily, before she was put into it again. She wanted to tell them to stop, as she felt her head go numb. She knew she risked vanishing, but she couldn't talk. She did exactly like Prentiss when it was over, she let herself slump against the wall. A part of her wanted to scream for Reid, as she knew they would put him through the same, but her lungs were hurting too much for her to even be able to breath without feeling pain.

The mother spoke to Spencer who looked like he could have ripped their guts out without the chains:

"Don't struggles or we will do it to them again."

Reid nodded, understanding, frustrated, because he wished he could've at least struggled like JJ and Prentiss, but he would have risked their lives for nothing. If they drowned the girls again, there was a risk they'd really vanish or die. So when they went to him, he didn't even struggle. He took it all. He heard Wilma tell the father to not damage his hair before having his head thrown into the water.

It was cold, but it was better than hot water which could have caused them burns. His head was soon sore from the father's tight grasp in his hair, but it was nothing compared to the pain his lungs went through soon. He knew he had to concentrate on something else, think of something else, but breathing was something so natural you couldn't help but to think about it when you were deprived of oxygen. He did his best not to move and stay immobile in order to protect JJ and Emily.

He felt relief when his head was pulled out of the water and oxygen penetrated his sore lungs. This relief was short however as he was back into the water within seconds. He tried to think about something else and decided to think about the team, Emily especially. Why when he finally thought they would finally have a quite normal couple life, a bunch of psychos came into the picture? He felt pain in his head and feared his headaches would come back. But no, it had maybe nothing to do with it, having his head hurting was normal when you were submerged into water. He didn't really count how many times they did it, he wanted to think about something else.

When he finally was free form the father's grasp, he didn't slump immediately. He kept a better stance, not wanting to show himself weak, even if he had the impression that his lungs had been stabbed several times. They left the place, the children looking at them one last time before closing the door. At this moment, Reid let himself fall against the wall like the girls. A long time passed in silence, they didn't have the strength to talk and they wouldn't know what to say anyways. They were wet, water spreading from their head to their shoulders and clothes. Finally Prentiss spoke:

"It could have been worse."

The two nodded because she was right, it could've been a lot worse. At least, they were alive and not wounded, even if it had been really painful. They still had hope. They slowly gathered strength and continued to talk normally as evening was about to show.

**Meanwhile:**

Morgan and Rossi were giving instructions to the officer Crowley. She was the only woman around to do it, and she was smart enough for that.

"Okay, so try to play impressed, and frightened."

"I don't know... They know me, and I always showed that I dislike them."

"Well…Do it as if now that you know what they did you are impressed. Yeah, they will like this. They will want to see you scared even more and won't be able to stop themselves. Make them talk first about their victims before our colleagues; it's only if we make them admit they killed that they will try to make their situation better by cooperating. We will take care of this part when you'll get their confession."

"Okay."

She was nervous. It wasn't her first interrogation, but it was the first time she really had to play a role like this. She would begin with Sean Leeds. She entered the room slowly, knowing she had to act intimidated. She gulped, and he looked strangely at her, with disdain. She took a deep breath and told lowly:

"I am officer Crowley…"

"We already know each other, _Miriam_."

"Yeah, sorry." she said in a small voice.

She felt proud of herself. She wasn't a profiler, but it didn't take a genius to see it was working; the guy was feeling in power. She sat down, avoiding his eyes. She put the pictures on the table in a sigh.

"You were arrested earlier, because you were suspected of the…" She remembered Morgan told her to feign to be impressed and scared of them now that she knew what they did. "...murders of those people…"she finished in a slightly trembling voice.

"Bullshit, do you hear me?"

She briefly looked at him before looking down again. She contained a smile; he was having a slight spiteful smirk, as if she was a toy in his hands.

"Well, the FBI thinks you indeed have something to do with it, you and your brother. You two fit the profile, hum… Homophobic behavior. You live in the town…"

"Miriam, will you stop saying that kind of shit? Hum?! I hate fags! If I had killed someone, it would have been them, and I know those guys weren't so why don't they get those who really did this?"

She bit her lips, and could see he enjoyed seeing her this way.

"You always said you despised us, didn't you? Always saying we were fuckers, my brother and I, but I believe you were simply frustrated because we weren't interested in you. Well you want to know something? There is no way we are gonna pay because you are frustrated."

What a fucking liar! They were the one interested in her when they were young! He even invited her to the prom, but she rejected him. She faked being very uneasy, and told in a weak voice:

"We should go back to the case…"

"Yeah, the case! Why not? Let's see what the FBI's bastard thinks me and my brother did!"

"Well they… They really thinks it's you. But it's true that…I…I wonder."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have attacked some homosexual people, but you wouldn't be able to kill them, I…"

She giggled slightly, and straightened her back a little, as if she was reassuring herself.

"We know each other; I never liked you much, but I know… You were mistreated by your father, everybody knew it."

He felt himself tense, and she saw his eyes widening. He didn't like the fact that she seemed to have more assurance.

"My Father didn't beat me, Miriam."

"Oh he did, I… I know it."

The dialogue went on, she spurred out facts of his childhood, looking more and more reassured as long as it took, saying multiple times that she didn't believe he could have done it. Then, she used her weapon against him: the memory of the prom.

"You were always violent when frustrated, but if you had killed all the people who rejected you, I would be dead! After all, when you invited me to the prom, I refused. And you were so angry, you remember?"

He paled, clenching his fist.

"You yelled, but didn't hurt me. That's why I think you didn't do it, you are not able of real violence…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU BITCH!"

He slammed his fist to the table.

"I AM NOT SOME FUCKING TRASH YOU CAN USE AS YOU LIKE, YOU HEAR ME? I AM NOT SOMEONE YOU CAN MESS WITH!"

"Calm down…"

"LOOK WHAT I DID TO THEM! I SHOULD HAVE DONE IT TO YOU. STAB YOU UNTIL YOU DIE LIKE A FUCKING DOG!"

He breathed in, first happy to see Miriam's surprised face, and paled then. He had talked! Miriam smiled in disbelief: she had done it! She heard the door open, and saw Morgan enter. She stood up and went to him. He grinned to her.

"Good job."

She smiled to him and exited the room and found Rossi who was grinning too.

"Really good. Now are you ready to confront the other one?"

Sam Leeds had been more difficult than the brother. Rossi joined Miriam, and played the agent who didn't know what to do anymore, while she was having again the mask of a scared woman. Finally it worked, and they obtained the confession. Miriam stayed with Rossi, but let him talk as he was now demanding to know where his teammates were.

"But I told you we didn't do that! Yeah, we did the murders, but not this!"

"You should cooperate, you know. If you want to avoid death penalty, you'd better tell us."

"But we didn't hurt them! We hadn't even seen them ever before you showed us those pictures!"

Rossi was concerned because Sam really seemed sincere and confused here. He had everything to gain in telling them where they were, so why wasn't he doing it?

"They were in the middle of the forest, this morning…"

"Well, we weren't in the forest! We didn't do anything! This morning, Sean and I were in our sports' club, a dozen of people saw us there together, all morning!"

There, he was confused. He exited the place with officer Crowley, and went to see how Morgan was doing. Sean Leeds was saying quite the same:

"We have nothing to do with it!"

"Really?! Look closely at their pictures, maybe you didn't see well."

"They aren't…They aren't what we usually target. The guy doesn't look bad, but he is not…'

"Not your type?" finished Morgan for him.

The guy clenched his jaw in humiliation before going on.

"Listen, we didn't do this. They were in the forest with a non-working car, right? They could have been attacked by animals for all you know! There's a lot, some hikers disappear sometimes. I don't know what happened, but it's not us."

Morgan tried again, but like Rossi, he soon suspected he was telling the truth. He exited the room. Rossi and Miriam were waiting for him.

"Let's call Hotch and after that we will check to see if they really were in this club."

The whole evening was spent in random conversations for Prentiss, JJ and Reid who were still chained, and it was getting a little cold in there. Thankfully it wasn't much, it was summer after all, but a basement was always fresh, especially when very little sun could enter. Talking wasn't always easy, but they needed to do it, in order to not fall into fear and depression. The agents had continued to make a profile, but they still needed to discover more to deepen it. They noticed there were no electricity system there, and no water pipes, which could mean there was no electricity there. Soon, when the night came, they were in the dark, only the moonlight was providing little light which wasn't really giving much visibility through the tiny window. Reid felt immediately uneasy in the darkness and tried to forget this by talking.

Right now, they were having a conversation about the case they had been working on before ending up here. They knew it wasn't useful right now, but it was good to talk about something else.

"The worst is that it could have all been avoided if the killers had simply accepted what they are, because apparently, it's the whole reason. I'm only beginning as a profiler, but that's what it seems like." JJ said thoughtfully.

"There is more behind this. There is the fact that they like violence also, the fact that they are angry and need to avenge someone for the pain they certainly had to go through." Reid continued. "But denying their desires was a big part of it."

"Yeah… Don't deny every one of your desires, or else you'll go crazy. Like Reid shouldn't deny the fact he would like us to live together."

"What?"

Reid was glad at that moment that it was dark so they couldn't see how uneasy Emily's words were making him. He had been completely discovered. They still felt it though; he heard giggling from the women. He knew they weren't about to leave him alone. They found something nice to talk about, and in this situation, it was gold. Prentiss continued.

"Don't think I missed that! Why didn't you talk to me about it? I saw you were looking for new flats."

"Well...I didn't know if you would agree."

"Spencer, we've been together for some time now. Of course I might have to think about it, and wondered, but I wouldn't have immediately said no."

"Come on, Spence, you are able to confront guys like Doyle, but not ask such a simple thing to your girl?"

He rolled his eyes, but there was some truth in Jennifer's words. He wanted to say something, but Prentiss went on first.

"So, will you ask me or not?"

"Okay…Would you like us to live together if we get out of here?"

"Yes."

He was quite dumbfounded by this. Didn't she say she would need time to think?

"I thought a lot about it since I was sure you would ask me. But not in a flat, I want us to have a house."

He smiled and nodded.

"Anything you'd like."

She lowered her head and bit her lip, smiling happily. She knew they weren't in a good situation to feel so happy, but it was giving her hope.

"That's cute." said JJ who watched the exchange silently.

"What about you, JJ? Have you considered to marry Will?" asked the brunette.

She was about to answer when they heard grunting and voices, and the quite good atmosphere they managed to install was somehow destroyed by this reminder of the family who captured them. They were all tired and knew that whatever was awaiting them tomorrow, they better rest before it. So slowly, after wishing each other goodnight, the three agents let sleep come, hoping the team wasn't too worried. Emily murmured a silent 'I love you' to Spencer before closing her eyes.

Prentiss was the last one to fall asleep, the chains bothering her. She tried to scan the window, wondering if she could have seen a star through it if it had been less dirty. She wished to see stars right now, she didn't know why. Maybe because she knew the rest of the team could see them too, and somehow, they shared something this way, even though the distance. Wherever they could be in the world, they could see the same sky, the same stars. But she couldn't. She put her eyes on her lover one last time, and she finally surrendered to the sandman, letting the moon watch over them tonight.

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hi everyone! Thanks a lot to all the readers who left reviews! I may have not thanked everyone with PM, but I always appreciate it.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter, it is kind of special, but I enjoyed writing it. I must say however I have a lot of work, so I'll try to give regular updates, but please be patient if it's a little long, my teachers are sadists (okay maybe I over exaggerate but seriously there is a time when I hate them).**

**Anyway, enjoy this one!**

It was quite surprising to see that the Leeds had told the truth about their presence in the Sports' club. There were witnesses who proved it was true. Nothing indicated someone was their accomplice, and even if there had been a third, one person wouldn't have been able to kidnap their three colleagues. But the problem was if the Leeds didn't do this, then what happened to their colleagues?

Hotch had called Strauss to tell her about the situation. She had sounded quite worried, and told them to stay longer. They had returned on the scene where the car and the guns had been found abandoned, and tried to find something else. The lab had found hair which would be examined. They hoped the lab would be able to tell to whom it belonged.

They would organize researches in the woods, but the forest was vast, and searching in every part of it wouldn't be easy. They were all worried sick. Garcia even wanted to come directly there, which Hotch encouraged. It would be better if everyone was there.

**With the prisoners:**

It wasn't really usual for Reid, JJ or Prentiss to wake up at the sound of a rooster singing to the sun, but this morning, they did. They heard the beast quite early. Judging by the gentle light coming from the window, it was dawn, or at least early in the morning. Reid had the reflex to stretch his arm and felt the chains, reminding him where he was. Prentiss and JJ took a second to realize where they were too. Their backs were sore from the whipping and the uncomfortable position. Plus it was still cold in there. It was the early spring, and if days were fine, nights were still very fresh.

They had fallen asleep soon thanks to the exhaustion, and now, they were waking up back in this nightmare. They all looked at each other, quite numb from the hunger which was beginning to really bother them now. With the team, they couldn't always eat properly, but at least they weren't starving for real. None of them ignored that the most problematic thing was the thirst. They had been given water, but it had been hours ago, and dehydration was a faster way to die than starving. Prentiss thought it was pretty ironic to feel her throat being so dry after the torture with the water. JJ was the first to talk, in a ragged and dry voice.

"Hey guys. Feeling good?"

"Well, after what we went through, it could be worse." a still sleepy Reid answered.

"Besides the hunger and the thirst and the pain in my back, I'm not that bad." said Prentiss with some sarcasm.

JJ nodded in agreement, their situation was indeed shitty. Reid didn't move much, guessing they could do nothing but to wait. He looked at the rusted chains around his hurt wrists which had some cuts, without gravity but which still hurt bad. He sighed. When would this punishment be over? They said yesterday, if he remembered well, that tomorrow (so today) they would be put in the siblings' rooms. He wasn't really impatient, but it did mean that at least they would eat, and walk around, maybe. That could be an occasion to escape.

"Punishment should be over today." said he in order to reassure the girls a little.

They waited for some minutes, the cold making them a little too numb to talk, until the door opened. They saw the five monsters coming downstairs and they silently unchained them. The agents stood, and didn't try to fight this time. Being a field agent meant knowing when you could strike, and it wasn't the moment. They were wounded, tired, hungry, cold and outnumbered against adversaries who were strong. They were lead upstairs; it was the first time they would go in there. Prentiss was lead there first, and she would have instinctively recoiled if she wasn't used to creepy stuff. This place was as dirty and gloomy as the cellar. It wasn't a complete mess, sure. In fact some order was in place here, but everything was old, and not beautifully old like in antiques' stores, the furniture was abandoned to the degradations of time. Some were broken, all made in wood that showed moisture, and damage from humidity, and on the wooden table, laid the bloody carcass of sheep.

The smell was really gross, and blood had streamed from it on the table and on the floor. All the agents held themselves from putting their hands over their noses. The skin had been taken off the beast's body, only the head and the tip of the paws had been spared. Some flies were around the dead beast. Prentiss inhaled air by her mouth in order to not smell. Reid remembered Tobias Hankel's cabin, with the dead lamb he had brought and the fish' guts, and JJ remembered the few farmers she had known during her childhood. She had already seen dead beasts, but the farmers of her childhood had never done it in such a gross way. Suddenly, hunger wasn't as strong as earlier.

They were pushed to advance more and were lead before a wooden cross nailed to the wall, which had been crudely made. There was moisture on it too.

"Say the morning prayers, after that we will eat." ordered the mother.

JJ and Prentiss were now a little more afraid. None of them had been raised as Christians, and they didn't know any prayers, and if the Peacocks saw this, they could be angry.

"I will lead."

They turned to Reid who just spoke. He kneeled before the Cross and joined his hands, the women imitated under the Peacock's eyes. Reid began, slowly, letting time between each sentence for the girls to repeat after him.

"Almighty God, I thank you for your past blessings."

"_Almighty God, I thank you for your past blessings"_ Prentiss and JJ repeated in unison

"Today I offer myself - whatever I do, say, or think -  
to your loving care."

"_Today I offer myself - whatever I do, say, or think -  
to your loving care."_

"Continue to bless me, Lord."

"_Continue to bless me, Lord."_

"I make this morning offering in union  
with the divine intentions of Jesus Christ"

"_I make this __morning offering__ in union  
with the divine intentions of __Jesus__ Christ"_

"who offers himself daily in the holy sacrifice of the Mass,"

"_who offers himself daily in the __holy __sacrifice__ of the Mass__,"_

"and in union with Mary, his Virgin Mother and our Mother,"

"_and in union with Mary, his Virgin Mother and our Mother,"_

"who was always the faithful handmaid of the Lord. Amen"

"_who was always the faithful handmaid of the Lord. Amen"_

When it was over, they looked at the Peacocks who looked satisfied and allowed them to get up.

"Now it's time to search for Grandma and Uncle." said Wilma to her brothers.

The agents looked at each other: uncle and Grandma? There were other people here? Michael and his sister went in a room, and John turned towards JJ before going with them.

"They don't like having people of the city. Be nice. They'll like you."

She forced herself to nod, but couldn't say a word, couldn't bring herself to talk to him. The agents waited and finally saw John helping a man to walk, though he looked barely human. He was even more malformed than the others. One of his legs was missing and Reid strongly suspected it was the effect of all the inbreeding. His face was as malformed as the others', and he barely had hair. When he saw the agents his face contorted in a horrifying way, and he showed beyond his lips a mouth which missed several teeth.

"Who they?"

Those two words were enough to tell the three prisoners that first this man had really bad speech impairment, and second, he wasn't happy to see them. Before anyone could answer, Wilma and Michael exited, carrying on a plank a woman who was older than Charity. She had lost her legs, though here it was certainly caused by an accident, due to the scars and old burns she had on her stumps. She had lost almost all her teeth too and the right side of her face looked like some kind of failed Picasso. She fixated the agents with a death glare.

"Uncle, Grandma, this is our new family members. They will marry John, Michael and Wilma" explained the mother.

"Strangers!" Yelled the uncle in a barely understandable voice, letting some saliva spur out of his mouth.

"We don't have a choice. Now let's eat."

They put the grandmother down, near the table. The parents took some bread and gestured the agents to come. They walked and were given some bread. The mother spoke to Reid first:

"One half to you. The other for Uncle Nathaniel. Feed him." She turned to the girls. "You feed Grandma Mary."

They knew it was a test. They had to obey, like with the prayer. Reid immediately realized what it would mean to feed them, and at Emily's pale face he knew she got it too. He went to the Uncle who was on the floor like the grandma and kneeled next to him. The man was glaring at him, as if he was repulsed by the idea of being fed by Spencer, who would have gladly told him he was repulsed too. He stayed silent, put some bread in his mouth, chewed it and leaned toward the man's open lips, putting his hands at each side of Nathaniel's head, to avoid falling on him. He gathered all his strength, let his lips brush the man's own and used his tongue to push the chewed bread in the man's mouth.

He briefly saw Jennifer, now as pale as Prentiss who was about to feed the grandma. The brunette chewed some bread and did like Reid. She put her arm at each side of the old woman's face and lowered to her. She did it straightly, not giving out a trace of what she was really feeling except for her pale face. Spencer could have smiled at the calm and confidence she was managing to keep while doing that, but it wasn't a good moment to smile. Neither Uncle nor Grandma protested, and the prisoners knew they were doing what was expected.

JJ took her turn to feed grandma. She was obviously sick at doing this, not able to hide what she was feeling like Emily had. The brunette looked at her boyfriend and felt her guts constricting. He shouldn't be going through this after getting kidnapped by Walker and almost killed by Doyle. Their eyes crossed briefly, and she knew he was sorrier for her and JJ than himself.

They broke eye contact, and Reid continued, eager to finish this. He was chewing bread for the third time when he saw Wilma standing next to him. What the hell did she want? She was eating an apple and this sight reminded him of how hungry he was, and frustrated to have bread in his mouth that he couldn't swallow. He ignored her and continued. When he put the last piece of chewed bread in the Uncle's mouth, the man looked a little less hostile toward the prisoner.

On their sides, JJ and Prentiss were done with Grandma, and were eating their bread beside John and Michael. The girls were looking at them with anger and wariness. Reid went to sit with them, followed by Wilma. The children and the prisoners were eating on the floor next to grandma while the parents went to Uncle, giving him company. In spite of the previous disgust they had felt from feeding the two Peacocks, Prentiss, Reid and JJ ate greedily, hunger stronger than repulsion. They finished the bread in no time, and Wilma gave them apples, which they took gladly.

Observing the surroundings a little more, they saw there was no water pipes there either and still nothing that looked like an electric system. In fact there was nothing there that seemed to work without the power of electricity. No fridge or microwave, and only gas lamps. This farm had been built a long time ago and had never been subjected to modernization. They could see old pictures too, of ancient members of the families, who had suffered of the inbreeding too. It wasn't astonishing at all. In fact it fit the profile. The three looked at each other. Prentiss softly smiled at her friend and boyfriend, they both returned the gesture. They were proud to keep control in this situation.

Apparently not liking this complicity between the agents, the brothers leaned close toward Prentiss and Jennifer, throwing death glares at Reid. Wilma frowned, as if she was asking her brothers why they adopted such a behavior. The doctor recognized an animalistic and instinctive move: the males were keeping their females away from one another. The atmosphere tensed immediately. John and Michael were still concentrated on Reid who was staring at them with an icy countenance. They snarled and an animalistic growl escaped from their throats. Jennifer looked at them with fear in her eyes. If the brothers decided to throw themselves on their colleague, things could turn really bad. The Peacocks could decide to kill them, at least to protect the uncle and the grandma from violent strangers.

She looked to Prentiss who had a grave face and had her eyes fixated on Reid. Wilma looked a little afraid. JJ overcame her repulsion for a moment. She leaned towards John and put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He turned abruptly towards her. She slightly jumped in surprise as his gross face was suddenly fading her, but smiled lightly to him and tilted her head to the side as to tell him to calm down. His stance relaxed a little. Prentiss imitated her and took Michael's hand, calming him down too. The two guys stopped growling. The parents had simply watched until now, but they came at Reid, the father snarled:

"Don't touch my sons' mates."

"They are not their mates, and I never intended to touch them."

"Of course they are", said Wilma, "and I am your mate."

He threw a death glare at her, but she didn't turn her head away, instead she returned the glare as if she wanted to say: 'We are a couple even if you don't like it." The father took hold of Reid's collar and made him stand up brutally, cutting the agent's breath in the process.

"Need to be punish."

"No!"

Prentiss stood up and took the father's arm, but her own arms were gripped suddenly by the two brothers.

"Please, sir, he didn't mean any harm!"

"Don't worry," told John to her "Father just teaches him."

Reid was brought outside by the father and was followed by the mother who had taken the shotgun in order to be sure Reid would obey. The agent took a look at his surroundings while being half dragged by the man. They were indeed in a farm. He could see animals and a barn. There was no other home than the one they were in. There were trees because they were at the forest's border, but where exactly? The father brought him to the barn where some cows were eating. He was thrown against a wooden pillar and the father punched his head. He thought the man was going to whip him again. He was wrong however. Charity was pointing the shotgun at him threateningly.

"Don't try to resist", said Charity "or we do the same to the women."

Reid glared at her, but she remained stoic. The father was doing something with a long rope. He used a ladder to get up and threw the rope to make it pass around one of the roof's beams. The rope was long. When the man came down it was hanging from the roof and each tip of it was a meter from the ground.

Still under the watch of the mother, her husband tied Reid's hands together with one tip of the rope, and when he was sure his prisoner wouldn't be able to remove it, he pulled the other extremity of the rope, making Reid's tied arms rise up in the air, and his whole body was lifted from the ground. His face contorted slightly as he knew he would really suffer a lot when his shoulders and arms would grow tired of supporting the weight of his body. He didn't try to resist because of what Charity said a minute ago.

The father continued to pull on the rope and Reid found himself hanging by the arms quite high from the floor. His captor tied the rope to a hook fixated on the wall, and they left him here.

The skin of his back was under the pressure of his body, and the wounds from the whipping were slightly reopening and he felt some blood stream down his back. Why did he have to provoke the father? Now Emily and JJ were at the mercy of the family and he wouldn't be able to help. Why did he have to do this?

'Because this monster wants your woman' murmured a voice inside him 'and you can't handle it.'

He thought about her, he imagined the guy, Michael, touching her against her will, approaching his disgusting mouth, his hands, while she would cry and…He tightened his jaw, wanting to ban this image. He was beginning to feel like when Doyle had captured Emily, he had feared so much for her. The worst torture in this was the fact that he was tied and powerless while they could be hurt. He hoped and remembered what Gideon told him while he was prisoner of Hankel:

'_He cannot break…You are stronger than him.'_

He wouldn't break, and he had to trust that Emily and JJ would stay strong.

**Okay, I know the thing with feeding the Uncle and the Grandma was disgusting. But I didn't intend to go easy on them. Oh god, soon I'll be as sadistic as my teachers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Here is the new chapter! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, it's always nice to read them. Well I hope you'll like this chapter. It took some time, but it was worth it. I decided I would try to give regular updates, like one chapter every week, I don't promise I'll be able to do it, but I swear I'll try.**

**Enjoy!**

Being hanged by the arms was definitely an underestimated torture.

People who had never had a taste of it couldn't imagine the pain in Reid's arms, shoulders, neck and shoulder blades. It was all sore and numb. Any movement could cause him pain, so he stayed immobile. He didn't know how long he'd been. Like the day before, he was listening to every sound around him. He heard mostly the cows under him, pigs, some sheep, and the barking from dogs. Damn, he didn't know there were dogs in here! They sounded like big dogs, and they could be really aggressive.

He breathed in and out, trying to ignore the waves of pain spreading in his body. He noticed without much surprise that the smell here was better than inside the house, which showed that the Peacocks were much worse than beasts.

Reid wondered what Emily and JJ were doing right now. Were they locked in the basement? Were they still with the Peacocks? God he was so worried about them, it was unbearable, that and the pain were bringing tears of anger and frustration into his eyes. He tried to hold them in, focusing on the fact that he couldn't let them out. It would just be satisfying the Peacocks, but most of all, JJ and Emily would get even more worried. They would think he was broken already. It would not only touch his pride, but it would hurt them, sadden them, and he surely didn't want that.

It was hard though. He felt his legs becoming number from hanging in the air; he knew it was because of the lack of movement, but he couldn't move them. If he did he knew the pain would be horrible. He was suffering so much he almost wished the rope would break, and make him fall. It wasn't high enough to kill him. He would get hurt, sure, but at least he would be free. The rope was not showing any failure however, and Reid knew he had to wait. They would untie him. He remembered the profile. The Peacocks didn't want to kill them when they did their torture, just punish them. Eventually, they would come in and let him down.

His head was starting to ache so he forced himself to concentrate on something else. What about the team? Did they suspect the Peacocks already? He doubted that. The Peacocks had nothing to do with the murders they worked on. The team and the local police would need time, and Spencer knew that he, Emily and JJ didn't have much of that. The only solution was to escape by their might.

He sighed, closing his eyes, the headache was passing, when he suddenly heard the barn door open, and thought that someone entered, but instead he heard a loud growl. He looked down to see a big dog that was looking up at him and growling. Reid shivered. Shit! He hoped he was too high from the ground for the dog to bite him. He saw the beast preparing itself to jump.

"Get away!"

The dog barked and jumped to catch Reid's feet. Reid bent his knees to avoid it and remarked with fear that the dog could jump high, and he would be able to bite him if he wanted to. He was already suffering enough; he didn't need a dog to eat his feet! The dog tried to jump again and sank his teeth into Spencer's feet, but failed. The agent shouted at him again, but the dog didn't seem scared at all. How would it end?

Meanwhile, Prentiss and JJ were outside, helping the family with farm's work, under the scrutiny of Mrs Peacock. The Uncle and the grandma were there too, the brothers had sat them on chairs beside Charity. She was holding the shotgun while JJ and Prentiss were working with the children. The mother had taken the opportunity to rest, stating she was getting a little old and that letting the women work instead of her would be good. The father had stayed inside to take care of the dead lamb on the table. Outside, they noticed that the Peacocks took the water they needed from a well.

The two women experienced some difficulties. They had never really done any of those jobs, plus the remaining pain in their back was bothering them a lot. It wasn't the only thing bothering them: the Peacocks didn't give them any gloves, in order to see if they were hard workers. Their hands were hurting like hell. They were burning and they knew at the end they would really be in pain.

It wasn't what was worrying them the most however. Both agents couldn't help but to always throw looks at the barn. They knew Reid was in here, but they didn't know what was happening exactly to him; the parents had just said that he would not be able to escape. They supposed he was tied, and hoped it wasn't something worse. For now, them and the three younger Peacocks were taking care of the pigs. They had at least twenty of them, all big and covered with dirt. They knew there were cows too, some chickens, sheep, and dogs, which scared Jennifer. They had a field of corn and wheat, and a kitchen garden. They were confirmed while working of the fact that there was no running water or electricity here, which wasn't easing into things.

While working, Prentiss noticed that the Peacock daughter was talking more to her and JJ than to her brothers, and seemed cold and distant towards the men. Was she upset at the way Reid got punished? Whatever it was, she was obviously upset with her brothers. As they were feeding the pigs, they suddenly heard barking. They turned their heads to see one of the dogs heading into the barn. Emily's guts twisted immediately as she heard loud barks coming from there.

"He's attacking Spencer!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Prentiss ran to the barn, not even afraid that Charity could shoot her. She was there in no time. S1he entered the barn and saw with horror her man hanged by the arms and a dog trying to jump to catch him.

"Stop that!"

Both Reid and the dog noticed her.

"Emily, get out!"

She didn't listen, the dog was growling and ready to jump at her. She saw the whip which had been used on them yesterday. She took it and sent a blow to the dog which made him yelp in pain and back off. He growled at her, fearful but angry at this new opponent. Emily was ready to hit him again when he would come at her. She heard someone enter and saw JJ and Wilma.

"Enough! Bad dog!"

The dog laid his hair and tail down in shame as he heard his mistress yell at him. He went to her, with his tail between his paws, his head lowered in submission, and she slapped his back to show him her anger. The dog ran away, leaving the humans with the cows. Charity and the brothers joined them; she had her gun pointed at Prentiss.

"Down with the whip."

Emily didn't disobey. She put the whip back, knowing it would be a foolish thing to resist someone with a shotgun. The brunette raised her head towards Reid with sorry eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry" Answered Reid from his upright position.

He was somehow feeling ashamed to have them seeing him like this. He could tell that both JJ and Emily were horrified. Good thing he had been able to hold back the tears. Suddenly, Wilma went to the hook to which the rope was bound, clearly to undo it and put Reid down, but her brother Michael took her shoulder to stop her. The woman pushed away his hand brutally.

"Wilma," Called the mother "Let him there. Your father will free him later."

The girl lowered her head and walked away without a word, but clearly upset. Charity told the agents and her sons to go out of there. It would be noon soon, lunch had to be cooked. Charity told Emily and Wilma to go inside with her, while JJ, the sons and the father would continue to work outside. Prentiss was feeling down, really, though she tried not to show it. She was seriously worried and depressed at knowing what was happening to Spencer right now.

She had never been hanged by the arms, but it didn't take a genius to know it was certainly painful. She wanted to hit Charity so badly because she had refused to untie him, and even though he said he was fine, she knew he was suffering. She knew he was strong; that wasn't the problem. She just didn't want to have someone she loved being in pain. The funny thing was that she knew that Reid was certainly more worried for her and JJ than himself.

She helped Wilma with the cooking as she was ordered to, while the mother was still watching her carefully. They began to clean off the blood on the table. The father, whose name was Daniel if she heard it right, had taken away the sheep's corpse when he was finished. He had only left some meal for lunch and blood. Prentiss helped to clean in silence, throwing death glares at the mother. She didn't show hostility towards the daughter, who had shown more compassion towards Spencer. Though she knew it was because Wilma thought he would be her husband.

Emily just followed the instructions, not even caring about what she was cooking; she just wanted it to be done. Not only for her wounded hands, but to be away from those monsters. She was throwing looks outside, taking glances of JJ who was still working with the brothers. She saw she was talking to the father. Was she trying to make him untie Reid? If it was the case, she hoped she would succeed.

Jennifer was indeed trying to convince Daniel to untie her colleague, but she realiszd she didn't have a chance.

"Punishment is punishment."

"But, sir, how will he be able to work if his arms are too sore?"

"He have to assume his errors."

"But he…"

"Enough! Now, work. I untie he in afternoon."

"Okay, but please, remember he might really be hurt, more than you expect."

Jennifer didn't try to do more, feeling she couldn't do more. She just went back to the work she was assigned to do, feeling sorry she couldn't help him as much as she wished. She hoped he wouldn't be freed too late in the afternoon. They were finally called for lunch; the two agents knew Reid would not have the right to eat, so they didn't even ask. They were ordered to feed the Uncle and the Grandma again before being allowed to eat. JJ got the old woman and Prentiss the man Reid fed some hours ago. Once again, they were really disgusted, but having done that one time before made them a little stronger for it.

They ate lunch without talking much. They didn't have appetite, but they had to gain forces. It was really weird to eat at that table with this family who captured them. Their hands were hurting a lot, and it was almost a torture to hold their cutlery properly. The Peacocks were still watching their prisoners but they knew they wouldn't leave without Spencer. Wilma was still pouting; the parents were talking mostly between the beasts. The agents were almost surprised when Charity addressed them.

"You two are not bad workers. You need to practice it more, but you have energy, I must give you that."

"Thanks" replied Prentiss coldly.

"You'll get use to it" reassured Michael, though she didn't care about that.

"However I think you'll sleep in the basement again tonight." Continued Charity

That was something they were glad to hear. Instead of being in the same rooms as their 'fiancées' they would be together; it was good news. The children protested, but the parents didn't listen.

The two agents didn't get much opportunity to talk together. They knew they had to get information from their captors, but they were still on their guards. It would be difficult, and with Reid tied in the barn, they couldn't afford taking risks. At least for now they would seem resigned to this. It would certainly help later.

When lunch was done, JJ and Prentiss were told to clean the dishes, while the children brought Uncle Nathaniel and Grandma Mary to their rooms. The agents knew it was a way to submit them, giving them such tasks, to show them who the masters were. The parents decided they deserved some time off before taking care of the cows. Emily and JJ were locked in the basement, unchained this time, the mother saying they couldn't be trusted right now.

"God, I hope he is okay…" Emily sighed sadly.

"Same here, the father told me he could untie him this afternoon, but not earlier."

"Shit! We are not in a good state to fight right now, and we can't do anything as long as we are not the three of us together."

JJ nodded, knowing Emily was more used to those kinds of situations than her. Plus, she didn't know what else to do. They wouldn't leave Reid behind and he wouldn't have done it either. They searched for something that might help healing their hands and backs, but they found nothing; there was only old stuff in here. They just rested against the walls, talking a little, but mostly relaxing. They couldn't do anything, but to wait. The Peacocks were in the living room, having conversations, so there were no way the girls could have escaped without being noticed.

After a moment, the door opened, and they were told to come back. They followed, and were led to the barn. This time, Charity didn't come along. The father was there and the children too. Daniel opened the barn door, where a suffered and tired Reid was still hanging. The man undid the rope and let Reid down slowly. He was received by Emily, who hugged him, letting her emotions get the better of herself for a moment. He looked as if he could barely stand on his feet properly right now.

"Rest a little, and then you'll help us with the cows" Ordered the father.

He just nodded, not saying a word. He hoped Emily wouldn't get punished for hugging him, so he pushed her very gently, with sad eyes.

"They could hurt you."

She nodded, understanding. She was already relieved to see that he was at least conscious and remaining level-headed. JJ and Emily helped him to sit down against a wall. He sighed and closed his eyes as he was finally resting. His arms were limp, and they knew they were certainly sore.

"Try to move them. They should feel better after." Advised Wilma to him

"Yeah."

Though he didn't like to admit it, the advice wasn't bad, so he stretched his arms while the others were already beginning to work. He observed his girlfriend and friend, and saw that they didn't have any gloves to work with. He cursed their captors. He didn't even need to look at their hands to see that they were damaged. That's why he didn't spend too much time sitting, and got up once his sore legs were allowing him. He joined the others to work, trying his best not to show how his arms were making him suffer, and if the Peacocks didn't see it, Emily and JJ didn't miss it. His blonde teammate approached him, going on with the work while talking to him.

"I hope your arms will be fine soon. You don't feel too much pain?"

"It's okay, but what about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked the blonde agent in confusion

"Well, I know that since what happened with Hankel you are scared of dogs and the one we saw earlier wasn't really kind."

"I don't really like it, but I wasn't going to fail you again, like back there."

Spencer sighed.

"JJ, it's me who suggested splitting up."

"Yeah, but I'm not talking about this. It's not what I'm reproaching to myself." She gulped and explained herself. "I mean, after I killed those dogs, I wasn't wounded… I guess no one told you that, but I stayed hidden in the barn. I was scared as hell and instead of immediately going to search for you once I killed them, I stayed in it, and…"

She marked a pause, as if those words were difficult to make. He frowned. She had told him how much she regretted it before, but she had never explained why, maybe because it would have seemed useless.

"I am sure that if I had controlled my emotions, I would have been able to find you and stop him. I could have. If it had been Hotch, Morgan or Emily, they would have kept their control, killed those dogs and saved you. But I didn't. In fact when Morgan and Emily found me I was so shaken that I pointed my gun at them. I didn't act like a field agent at all at the moment."

Reid was quite taken aback by her confession. It's true that no one really told him how she reacted when they found her. Maybe if she had told him that just after he was found, he would have felt upset at her for that, but now he didn't care.

"JJ, it's okay... Everyone makes errors. Remember what happened with Cyrus? I still feel guilty for what happened to Emily. I should have designated myself before her. Hotch feels guilty because he didn't accept the deal with Foyet, and god forbids, I think Emily still feel guilty for the fact that Ian Doyle wounded me. Yeah, you didn't keep control, but I am okay, it's all that matters. In fact, facing Hankel made me stronger. So don't worry."

The blonde woman smiled lightly, not really convinced, but at least relieved to see he wasn't angry at her for this.

"What's wrong? Emily Asked.

But before they could answer, they heard Wilma's voice louder than any other sounds.

"See? She's talking to him! And I don't do everything to have her punished!"

She was obviously addressing her brothers. Everyone turned to her. She was looking at her father too, showing him he wasn't innocent either. Both brothers had their eyes lowered.

"Wilma…"

"No, that's true!"

The brothers didn't answer anything, and the father didn't intervene. The agents looked at each other, astonished by this. Sure, they noticed Wilma's behaviour, but they wouldn't have expected her to snap like this. Was this a failure in the family's bonds? JJ asked this in the lowest tone she could to her friends, Spencer shook his head.

"Argues between siblings are something common, even in families like this."

"But maybe Wilma could be an ally" Suggested Emily.

Reid nodded. He knew he could learn more about her if he just was a little nicer. He hoped it didn't mean he would have to really seduce Wilma.

**With the Team:**

Penelope Garcia had kissed Kevin goodbye, and taken the first plane to join her team. She was worried sick for them right now, hoping it wouldn't end badly. She had taken a cab after the plane, and when she was finally at the police station, she saw Hotch, Rossi and Morgan sitting together. The team had never seemed so small to her, and this sight broke her heart. She went to them and took a seat, just saying 'hello' instead of her usual warm and eccentric greetings, which showed how sad she was.

None of the three men would have blamed her for this, they weren't feeling any better. William LaMontagne wanted to join them, but it had been refused, the case being too personal for him. The team was still keeping him updated, Hotch especially, knowing more than anyone what he was feeling right now after what happened to Haley. He would do anything to avoid such a tragedy to happen again.

The first search through the woods would take place tomorrow. For now they were trying to find what could be the reason behind the kidnapping. It was organized, obviously, because you don't improvise the abduction of three federals agents. If it had been a crazy psycho, the three agents would have found a way to take them down. It was certainly a group, very organized. The goal could be the power, a group who wanted to feel powerful and show their strength by capturing three feds.

It could be someone who wanted revenge, too. Maybe the kidnappers knew they were here in Idaho. After all, if they had seen JJ talking in the news, or Hotch and Rossi saying 'no comments' to the press, it wasn't difficult to come here. Maybe they had spied on them and seen Reid, Prentiss and JJ leaving for the forest. The question was: were the three missing agents the only targets? Maybe capturing them was only a beginning; maybe the whole team was threatened.

Rossi suggested that maybe they could set some kind of trap, making it look as if one of them was left alone to attract the kidnappers and catch them. Garcia volunteered to be the bait, but Morgan protested immediately, saying she wasn't trained to handle those kinds of situations. Hotch confirmed and Rossi proposed himself, saying he trusted Morgan and Hotch enough to do it. Some cops and the chief Corner would be there too.

They prepared the trap, hoping it would work.

**Will the team get some results? You'll see next.**

**Ha, and about the conversation between JJ and Spencer about what happened with Hankel, don't mistake me I don't hate JJ, I find her too 'pink' and sensitive sometimes. Otherwise she is a decent character. In the episode 'Revelation' however, she pissed me off a little. I mean it's true; she should have looked for Reid when she killed the dogs. Plus I thought she had tendency to wonder too much about herself and her guilt, while the priority was Reid, since he was in big danger.**

**About Reid, yeah, I know I didn't spare him at all, but it's a character that I like to picture him as strong, without over exaggerating. Because to me, Reid's determination is one of the strongest in the team, that's why he is an interesting character for situations like this. I like to show that. I don't write torture because I really like it, but because of the psychological side, the mental fight the character will put against it. Here, it was what I wanted to do.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Can't tell you when the next will come, but I'll not to make you wait too long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Okay, so first I want to thank everyone for their reviews, as I said in earlier chapters, it's a good part of my motivation. I updated earlier than I thought, I am glad of that.**

**Hope you'll like this chapter.**

**With the team:**

It was evening, the sky was dark, and the streets too. Rossi was walking alone in a street which was almost deserted, or at least, it looked like it. In reality, cops and his colleagues were hidden almost everywhere, watching him as he was serving as a bait. Right now, he was making it look as if he was having a phone conversation. He stopped walking, acting as if he was too much into this false conversation to concentrate on walking. He hoped this way the Unsubs would see him as vulnerable, with his guard down.

He badly hoped it would make them go out, and even if it endangered him, he didn't care. All he wanted was to save his three colleagues and friends. A microchip had been hidden in his vest, in case things would turn bad and get him abducted too. He continued the false call, when he saw a car advancing slowly in the street. He tried not to show that he had noticed it, and walked towards its direction. It could have been the UnSubs. He was keeping the head a little lowered, to show all his attention was on his phone and not his surroundings. He was only a few meters away from the car.

Though he couldn't see it, Rossi knew perfectly that everyone participating was getting ready. He could mentally see Hotch frowning and pointing his gun with a collected and angry look, and Morgan tightening his jaw and preparing himself, collected too, but slightly angered. He was ready too, he didn't look so, but he would drop the gun at any moment and take out his gun. He wasn't scared; in fact, he was almost impatient to have the confrontation.

Less than two meters away.

A meter away, Rossi walked a little slower, as if to say: 'available for kidnapping.'

The car was at Rossi's level.

It was certain now that they would come out and jump on him. He was ready, no matter how many people he would have to confront.

The car passed, no one went out of it. Maybe they were simply trying to get him from behind, to jump when he would have his back at them. He made a big effort not to turn and look. He would concentrate on what he was hearing, and watch out for footsteps coming at him. He heard footsteps after some seconds, but walking away. He took a peek, and saw a couple walking away, their back to him. They were holding hands; they were obviously not the UnSubs.

He heard Hotch telling him to continue to wander, hoping someone would finally show. He did so, but he got the intuition it wouldn't work, not tonight at least.

After hours, they finally stopped. Like Rossi had thought, it wouldn't be for tonight. It didn't matter, they would continue. They would do everything possible.

**With the prisoners :**

Nothing really bad happened after they ended Reid's punishment. They had continued with their work, until evening and had been locked in the basement again until the next morning. They had only exited occasionally to use what they called toilets: a tiny room with a pot you had to empty and wash after use. Also, they had been brought upstairs to eat dinner with the family, but apart from that, they had stayed in the basement, which they were glad of.

The only thing that bothered them was the fact that they had been chained again after the dinner. Before dinner, when they were locked but unchained, Spencer and Emily had taken the occasion to cuddle a little, but didn't really abuse the privilege, because JJ was away from Will. Plus they could be surprised by their captors. They had continued to talk. Reid told the girls how Wilma could be useful if he tried to have her sympathy. They agreed (Emily reluctantly) that he could try to make a move towards her. They agreed that they should try not to do anything that could get them hurt again, because then they'd be exhausted by another torture.

The third day of their captivity began with the sound of the rooster. They behaved the best they could. They fed Grandma Mary and Uncle Nathaniel again, participated in work, without gloves again which made their hands suffer and even bleed. Reid got the occasion to talk briefly to Wilma, thanking her for not trying to have JJ and Emily punished.

"It's okay," said she while blushing "I always wanted sisters."

This brief dialogue allowed Reid to know that Emily and JJ had a chance too to make an ally out of Wilma. The day passed without much incident, and they were locked up and chained again in the evening to spend the night here. They talked about possible ways to escape, but they knew they needed to be patient. This day had passed without incident and they were glad of it. The fourth day wouldn't go so well however.

The fourth day went quite the same way and the agents were feeling a little better than two days ago. They were still exhausted all the time, the Peacocks weren't feeding them as much as themselves. They had half of the normal portion of food for an adult, and they had to do the harder tasks, and they weren't allowed to drink as much as they wanted. The thirst was maybe the worst because it was a hot summer, and working under the sun without water was really tough. They knew it was to keep them weak, and be sure they wouldn't rebel.

The fifth morning began like the precedent, with the same ritual for the breakfast. The agents noticed that Mary and Nathaniel really seemed to dislike them less. It was a good progress, even if feeding them was a big price for that. They began the work. Wilma, Michael and John told them they would do the wheat soon. They wouldn't get too much to do today. The three agents were glad of it, not only because of their state of tiredness but because of their hands. Things went quite well during almost the entire morning. They were working in the barn when they were called for lunch. Wilma and Charity had prepared it, while Daniel was watching the agents working with John and Michael, the shotgun in his hands.

When they exited the barn, John, Reid and JJ went first, and Emily and Michael behind. The brunette agent began to walk faster to reach her friend and boyfriend, when she was suddenly pulled back by the arm. She turned round, surprised, and she saw Michael looking at her lustfully. She opened her mouth to ask him what he wanted, when his lips crashed against hers.

Her eyes widened and she felt a shiver of pure disgust as she felt his tongue literally invade her mouth, her head spinning slightly and after that second of shock, she pushed him away roughly.

"Stop that!"

He didn't discourage himself and went to kiss her again. From afar, she heard a yelp and she knew it was Spencer, but she didn't even look at him. The simple idea of feeling Michael's tongue again made her so sick she didn't even think and just acted. She punched Michael's cheek hard and kicked him in the ribs too. The man fell on the floor, and she went to hit him again, but she suddenly felt a blow to her head. Her vision blurred and she fell on the ground. She looked up to see Daniel, who had hit her with the butt of the shotgun. Her hair was grabbed and Daniel began to drag her.

Emily was trashing, but he continued to drag her, until she suddenly felt his grasp lessen. She pulled on her hair to look and saw that Spencer was fighting with the father, trying to take the shotgun from him, while JJ was carried away by John to the house. Charity had exited the house, and was running towards them. As Reid was still struggling to get the shotgun, Emily stood up to help him, but she found herself tackled to the ground. Michael had gathered himself from her attack and he was now holding her down. She saw that Reid had made the father drop the weapon and they were now fighting together.

He succeeded in pushing the father to the ground, and went for the shotgun, but Charity was faster and grabbed it first, pointing it at him. His focus went to her, and he barely had time to hear Daniel coming at him. The man had grabbed a stone and hit Reid's head hard with it. Emily, still on the ground screamed for her lover.

Michael dragged her again, this time holding her by the wrists, and Reid was dragged by the arms by the parents.

"Wilma!" Called Daniel, "Go fetch the barbed wire."

Reid paled as they were brought to the sheep's pen. Wilma came soon with what her father asked, and both Reid and Prentiss wondered what was going to happen to them. They both had been hit on the head and were bleeding slightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes."

While Michael was still holding Emily's wrists and positioning them against one angle of the pen, Charity took the wires and began to tie Emily's wrists with it. She yelled in pain as her wrists were encircled by the metal.

"NO!"

Spencer's yell wasn't efficient, and both Emily's wrists and ankles were soon bound. Charity was keeping cold eyes while doing this. Reid, still held by the father, was tied to another angle, at Emily's right side. They both felt an excruciating pain as the barbed wire was tightly bound around their wrists and ankles, scratching their skin and digging slowly through it. Emily realized they could lose a lot of blood, and cursed herself for putting them in danger.

A scream suddenly echoed. They saw JJ exiting the house and running towards them, John coming after her to stop the blonde.

"JJ, don't…"

Emily's words were cut off when she saw her teammate falling backward as John had caught her hair and brutally pulled it. She lost her balance immediately and the man didn't wait to drag her by the hair to the barn, Charity followed him. She was screaming in pain, and tried to lessen it by holding John's wrist, under Emily and Spencer's eyes who could do nothing but watch as she disappeared from their sight when Charity closed the barn door. Watching this, Spencer hoped she wouldn't be hanged by the arms too. After two minutes, as the pain was intensifying, the agents saw Charity and John exiting the barn.

"What did you do to her?!" Reid yelled.

No one answered, and the Peacocks returned inside the house. The father just turned to them once:

"You should learn after this."

Then he followed the family and they were left alone. A silence filled the air, only interrupted by the sound of animals. Reid turned to Emily who looked mortified. He wished he could have reached her, but the damn wires wouldn't allow it.

"Emily? Emily?"

"I…I am so sorry. If I hadn't fought…"

"Don't be, if you hadn't defended yourself, I would have beaten him for you, and it would have been me giving us troubles."

She nodded but didn't say anything. She knew he was saying this only to make her feel better, but it wouldn't work. Guilt was something you couldn't erase easily. Emily winced in pain as she felt the wires digging a little more. Their profile said the Peacocks weren't sadists, but they knew how to inflict pain! She looked at the barn. They couldn't hear any screaming or weeping. Maybe JJ was unconscious. She hoped not.

"They didn't stay in the barn for long. I don't think she's really hurt, and I don't think she's dead either. Are you okay?"

"My wrists and ankles hurt and my scalp too, but I'll be fine. What about you? They hit you pretty hard."

"I've gotten worse, don't worry. You made the right choice, you know that?"

"I don't want to talk about it, please."

"Okay" he whispered.

Reid knew he had to give her room for now. Though he really wanted to tell her she should stop blaming herself, all she did was to fight back. What kind of boyfriend and teammate would he have been if he couldn't endure this for her? She looked like she was holding herself back from crying, and he knew that for now, she wouldn't handle talking. He looked up at his wrists which were still bleeding. Some drops went to his forehead, and some traced the lines of his arms. He would have really called this sadistic if their profile wasn't saying the contrary. The Peacocks' behavior when they tied him and Emily wasn't the ones of a sadist. They had done it almost mechanically, without a trace of pleasure. There was just anger on their ugly features. Plus they hadn't stayed to watch, sadists would have done that. He remembered what Emily said when they had done the profile: their notions of good and evil weren't the same as theirs.

Some minutes passed quietly, the Peacocks still inside, and Emily silent. Reid was continuing to analyze the situation, hoping it would help him to forget the blood and the pain from the earlier blows, and especially the sight of Michael _touching _his woman. If the father hadn't been the priority, Reid would have gladly killed Michael with his bare hands. In fact he hoped to take down the father and take care of Michael after, but it didn't work like that.

He decided to determine the dangers they could be exposed to. The blood loss and the sun were the main ones. The sun would burn their skin, make them feel dizzy, nauseous or pass out depending on the time they would stay exposed. The blood loss then, since the barbed wires were around their wrist, big veins could be ripped if they moved too much. Plus the smell of blood could attract animals. Reid was really glad they weren't tied to the pigs' fold; those beasts can eat anything, human flesh included. Sheep at least weren't a threat. The dogs however could walk around freely, and Reid feared they could be enticed by the smell of their blood.

Speaking about the devil, he saw one of them approaching, hesitant. Reid didn't have as much problems with dogs as before, the occasional encounters he had with Clooney, Morgan's dog, softened somehow the Reid effect. However, this dog here could still be dangerous. He knew the way dogs could be submitted: self-confidence and authority, and Reid didn't have a lot of it. He breathed in. Emily was looking down, in a daze. She hadn't even noticed the beast, and he didn't want her to get hurt. He gathered his courage and tried to forget his anxiety as the dog was two meters away, watching them and growling softly. With all the authority he could muster, he yelped suddenly at the dog:

"Get off! Get away!"

Emily jumped in surprise and saw the dog that was backing off. Spencer yelled again and the beast ran away. He was relieved and quite proud of himself, because he managed to do it and also protected Emily from it.

"God I didn't even notice him."

"Sorry if I scared you."

"No, I can thank you. Plus it's not you who should apologize. It's all my fault. You shouldn't have tried to help me."

"Are you kidding? I wasn't going to let them molest or beat you. Plus, I know it will sound cliché, but we will endure this together."

"Very cliché indeed" said Emily with a faint smile.

"Yeah, but true. Plus JJ didn't get hurt only because of you. She tried to help both of us, and I'm sure they didn't kill her."

"Still, I should have controlled myself."

"If it had been me I wouldn't have controlled myself either. I'll be able to endure and it wasn't as if you weren't suffering too."

She smiled to him, and remembered why she was in love with him. She sighed, and bit her lips. After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"You know, I was wondering about something."

"What?"

"How did they find us? I mean, we thought they could have noticed us when spying in town, but we would have noticed them, normally. If they had really stalked us until they found the good moment to get us, we would've never missed them, no one would have. Plus they were prepared when we got kidnapped. How did they know we would be here? They didn't drive in the entire forest until they found us, and they didn't follow us either, we would've noticed."

Reid frowned. She was right. How did the Peacocks find them? Did it mean…

"Someone helped them, Spencer. Someone from outside."

He nodded. She was right. Those people weren't the kind to stay undetected, especially in a little town. Plus, he had said himself that they were keeping some contact with the exterior world through Charity.

"You remember when I said they were still interacting with the outside at least through Charity, because she can talk better than them? Maybe that's it. She has one person or several people who keep her informed of what's happening. It's this person then who told them about us."

"Yeah, I think so too. There's Wilma too, she can talk normally too. Maybe they meet those people together" stated Prentiss.

"This person knew about our presence, maybe they followed us too. I didn't notice anyone suspicious following us."

"Neither did I, but we were tired. If it was someone more average than the Peacocks we could have missed them."

"Maybe JJ had. Though I think she would've told us."

"You really think she's fine?"

"They need us. They can't kill her. Plus remember they didn't stay for long. If they had done something more horrible to her, I think they would've stayed inside for longer."

She nodded, hoping he was right. She sighed as she felt sweat running from her forehead, the summer sun was bright and it was really hot there. She saw Reid frowning, looking worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…I would have liked not to have to tell you, but we will have a problem. In contrary to what people think, the hottest time of the day isn't noon but around two PM. So the heat will only get worse. Being under the sun between noon and two PM during summer is something not really prudent."

She felt her blood run cold as she understood what he meant.

"So the torture isn't only about the barbed wire around our wrists, it's about the effect of the sun on us: dehydration, sunburn, headache…"

"Nausea and even fainting depending on the time we stay exposed."

She nodded, and began to feel that her skin was beginning to burn a little. She looked at Spencer, his face had reddened slightly. It was beginning.

**Some times later:**

Almost two hours had passed since they tied Emily and Spencer to the sheep's pen. Michael was passing a wet cloth on his cheek. He was still angry for what she did to him. He hoped she was suffering right now. His mother looked at him for a second to check up on him.

"I don't like to say that, but it serves you well. You had to learn your manners to a lady."

"Why? She is mine."

Charity shook her head. They were nice and well raised, but so impatient, and she knew they were really fond of those new family members.

"She will be yours. You are not married yet. If you're not married yet, you can't have her. Your father waited to have me. He was still my brother. Now he can have me because he is my husband."

"But me and Michael tried impregnate Wilma and we not married to her" Protested John in a confused voice.

"It's true, mom", supported their sister.

"Because I and Charity needed know which of you could give her a child. Couldn't marry Wilma with one of you if it didn't give children" Daniel explained. "We have to be prudent."

The brothers had tried indeed to get their sister pregnant, John did it, but the child was too malformed, he was barely alive when she had gave birth. They had to end his suffering.

"But if she was right to refuse, why do you punish Emily, then?" Wilma asked in a curious tone.

"Because she shouldn't have been so violent, and they need to know they have to obey. Right now, they still can change things. They have to learn things are gonna stay this way, and either they adapt either they die."

"No!" Yelped Michael. Even though he was angry at Emily, he didn't want her to die.

"We have be careful an patient" said grandma Mary. "They learn the hard way because they cannot be trusted. No matter if it takes months to submit them."

Charity nodded and smiled to her, while Daniel was giving her some water. They both loved Grandma Mary. She was their mother and their sister too. Mary never had any brothers, so she married her father, whose wife (his aunt) had died some years ago. They had gotten five children, but three of them had died because of malformations. They weren't foolish enough to know it would happen one day. Mary had told them they would need fresh blood soon, though it really disgusted her to have strangers in her house. Uncle Nathaniel had protested a lot against it; he was someone very strict and was always saying strangers were a disease for them. Though Charity had noticed he had looked less hostile towards the young man who had fed him. Spencer his name was if she remembered well.

Wilma was looking out the the window. Charity went to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She knew her daughter wasn't only fond of her future husband, but of the two women too. Wilma had told her how happy she was to have sisters, in fact she had one, but the baby didn't last three days, dead because of the malformations too.

"We could free Jenifer," Suggested John. "She didn't do as much as them."

"That's true. Okay, go."

He went away, passing before Reid and Prentiss who were slowly losing their spirits.

**Yeah, of course the team would get nowhere with the operation, the Peacocks doesn't care about them, like 123a456e said in a review.**

**I hope you liked the moment between the crazy family talking together.**

**About the thing with the barbed wire…Well, I know it's horrible, but I warned you it would be a torture fic. And as I said in the end of the precedent chapter, my main intention while writing tortures is the mental fight against it, and the sense of self sacrifice sometimes too.**

**Emily for example is feeling guilty because she thinks she should have endured for the other's safety. She is after all someone who care a lot about other's safety after all, like in Minimal Loss, or during the whole thing with Ian Doyle.**

**It's something I wanted to show too when in the chapter 5 with Reid, when he doesn't fight against the torture to be sure Emily and JJ won't be hurt again. He too have the sense of self-sacrifice like in Revelation when he refuse to choose a team member to die until he come up with an idea, or in the Fisher King when he is ready to go confront the UnSub alone and tell his teammates to leave to protect them.**

**Plus I really like to write about Reid and Emily confronting dangers together.**

**Okay, I stop here my rant; I just like to share my thought. Hope you like, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Here I am again! Hope you've missed me!**

**Okay, I tried to concentrate on JJ a little more in this chapter, because I have a tendency to focus more on Reid and Prentiss. The fact is her character doesn't inspire me much, even if I thought she could fit into this story well. She is a little too pink and sensitive for my taste, though I don't dislike her she is not the character who will give me a lot of inspiration. But I thought it was a little unfair to leave her behind.**

Jennifer was still trying to struggle against the rope, but it wasn't really efficient. She sighed, hoping her colleagues were fine. Though it was difficult to imagine them being okay after the brief vision of them she had. Why did their captors had to use the barbed wire and not ropes like with her? She had to admit she was the luckiest of the three. She was tied to a beam, sitting on the dirty floor, but that was all. Except for the fact that she had been dragged earlier by the hair, she wasn't hurt.

The only thing which was making her nervous was the presence of one of the dogs inside the barn. He was sleeping for now, and she hoped he would continue to do so. She was still fearing dogs after what happened with Hankel, not only because of the fact that she really got scared when they jumped on her, but because of the fear she had felt afterwards too, when she had heard that Reid was nowhere to be seen, and she had then felt the guilt for not having his back. Dogs were making her remember the fear to lose her life and the ones of a friend.

She was feeling remorseful right now; she almost wished she had been hurt. She should have tried to fight more. When she had been tied there, Charity hadn't even had the shotgun, and she was really beating herself up over the fact that she hadn't fought like Reid had to protect Emily. She had struggled against John when he had carried her to the house, but she was sure she could have done much more. She knew it wouldn't have necessarily saved her friends, but at least she would have tried.

As she was renouncing to fight against her bonds, she suddenly saw something move. She looked to see the dog that had woken up advancing toward her. Her guts twisted. It was worse than back in Hankel's barn. She was tied without any weapons right now!

"Back off…Back off…" she said in a desperate and trembling voice.

The dog looked at her, but didn't react. She trembled even more, and images of herself in the barn years ago appeared. She saw the dogs. Them jumping at her, her screams. Blood, Cheryll massacred, she learning that Reid had disappeared…

"Go away! GET THE HELL AWAY!"

She continued to shout, but the dog wasn't moving when suddenly the barn door opened to reveal John. The dog went away immediately, and JJ panted, trembling and trying to regain her spirits. John crouched to her, and she closed her eye, not wanting to look at him. He passed a hand through her hair.

"You fear them, don't you? You'll be used."

Oh god, no, did she really let him see the fear she had of dogs? She searched for any excuse that could justify her behavior.

"I don't" she lied, "He was growling and I thought he was going to attack me."

"Him nice dog. Come."

He undid her bonds, and helped her to stand at her astonishment. He had just dragged her by the hair like the worst brute, and now he was acting almost… Gently? They exited the barn. Charity was there with the shotgun. The blonde agent saw her friends. She wanted to run to them, but remembering what happened when she did it earlier, she decided to ask John first, even if she didn't like it.

"Let me see them, please."

"No use, they fainted."

"What?! You have to untie them!"

"Mother decide."

She walked at a fast pace to them, and what she saw scared her. She didn't dare to go near them or touch them in fear to do something wrong. Their faces were red from sunburns, their lips were dry, their arms and shoulders were covered with blood, and they were barely moving. Emily raised her head slowly and looked at her with dizzy eyes. JJ decided to try to at least wake them, but she was stopped by Charity's voice who was sitting in the chair like when she was watching them as they worked:

"Don't. Go. Near. Them"

Jennifer trembled but in anger this time. She went to the mother who stood up and held her weapon in case the blonde would try something.

"They're gonna die, let them go!"

"We will untie them later."

"They won't survive!"

"You are at our home, now. Do with it or die."

JJ's jaw tightened. She wanted nothing but to yell at her, but she remembered Hotch telling her to think well before acting in those situation. She stayed silent for a few seconds, and then came with the good answer:

"Why not? If they die I die with them, and if I die, they'll die with me. And you won't have anyone for your kids."

Charity snarled in disdain, Jennifer wasn't sure if it had an effect on her. Daniel, who had seen the scene from the window, exited the house and walked to the women, wondering what was happening. John was listening behind JJ; she was alone with three Peacocks. Still stoical, Charity answered.

"We know what we are doing. Lock her down."

At those last words, JJ was grabbed by the arms, and realizing she had failed again, she struggled and screamed:

" NO! NOOO!"

But she couldn't do much held by John and the father. She was doing her best to free herself from their grasp. When the basement door was opened, Daniel, who was getting annoyed with Jennifer, threw her violently down the stairs. Her body felt the many shocks she endured from falling down the steps, her head hit one, and she found herself landing on her stomach. She slowly stood, but as soon as she was on her feet she was punched hard by the father.

The man took her arm and sent her crashing against the wooden pillar they had been whipped against. Her cheek and chest hit the wood hard.

"John, tie her."

She knew she was going to get whipped again. She backed away from the pillar, and watched John who was advancing with ropes with determined eyes. She knew she didn't stand a chance. She was hurt, having some difficulty to stand, and she was against two enemies. No, in fact she didn't have any chance. Even if she had gotten better in fighting those last months, she was realistic.

"Don't resist, girl," said the father. "or else we will left your friends tied during all the night."

That stopped any wants to fight from JJ. A flash came across her mind: The Peacocks had just tortured her with the water, and she was conscious enough to hear Charity telling Reid not to move or they would hurt her and Emily. He hadn't made a move. She would do the same here, and endure.

John took her wrist and tied her to the pillar like the first time. Daniel left to fetch the whip while his son was watching her.

"Just do as we say. Simpler."

She didn't answer him and waited. Daniel came back with the whip and this time again, she let out some moans and tears, but she realized it wasn't important. She was doing this for her friends. She felt blood dripping; she received more blows than the first time, and her shirt was completely ripped. She felt the horrible pain, and remembered how Reid had told them once, for whatever reason, that you could die when whipped too much. She doubted it at the time, she didn't now. Her vision turned all white for a second, and her knees weakened completely. She was feeling dizzy and light, and her head was spinning.

She heard Daniel calling Wilma and telling her something and the ropes around her wrists were untied. She couldn't stand properly so John laid her down on her stomach and Wilma came into the room. She had water and a cloth. She healed the agent's wounds with it, carefully. JJ appreciated this gentleness after what she had gone through. She was left there, without even being chained. They figured she was too weak to do anything.

She stayed in the basement, panting and unmoving from the ground. After a couple of minutes, the tears she had begun to dry as she was comforting herself over the fact that this time at least, she had done something that could help her friends.

On their side, Reid and Prentiss were beginning to really suffer from being exposed to the sun and the blood loss. They were barely even able to move their heads without feeling dizzy and shivers. Both of them had seen JJ and heard her screaming so they were worried now.

"Spencer…What…Happened?"

"Don't know."

They didn't really have the energy to talk; the sun and the slow blood loss were weakening them too much. Plus their throats were so dry from the thirst it didn't allow them to speak properly. Reid knew that dehydration was getting dangerous now. He hoped the Peacocks would at least have the idea to give them some water if they didn't untie them now.

Emily was feeling slightly nauseous right now. The sun wasn't only hurting them with sunburns; it was making every foul smells even more unbearable. Sheep didn't smell good in normal time, but the sun seemed to worsen that. And all those flies... Some on their arms tasted their blood, as if they were already corpses good to eat. It was quite unbearable to have those insects taking profit of their misery, and the worst was the fact that they couldn't even chase them. Any move could make the barbed wire thrust even further into their skin.

It wasn't that their wrists had really deep wounds; they would already be dead otherwise. It was simply a lot of cuts that couldn't heal because the wires were keeping them open. That's how the blood was leaking out slowly, drying progressively. Their arms were covered by a mix of fresh and dried sticky blood, which wasn't a nice sensation. The position they were in weren't easy either. Their shoulders were tired of it, and their back were hurting against the wood. Compared to the way their heads hurt however, it wasn't much. All this air was making them nervous and confused.

Reid licked his lips and tried to look to what was happening inside. They heard some sounds they couldn't exactly identify. They weren't able to know what was happening and that was the worst thing, like when Reid was hanged by the arms. They hardly heard anything. They only saw Wilma going for some water, and they hoped that they weren't torturing their colleague with it again.

A few minutes passed. Whatever happened, they would have to wait a little to know. When Wilma exited the house again to get water in a bowl, Reid thought he could try to ask her. To his surprise she went to them. She went to Emily first and put the bowl against her lips to make her drink slowly. The brunette again drank greedily, fresh water in her dry body being very welcomed. Wilma looked really concerned. Emily knew she wanted sisters, and though she couldn't forget her spite for the one who wanted her man, she was glad the girl wasn't hostile.

"Thanks", she murmured weakly.

"You're welcome."

She went to Reid then, and made him drink too. He accepted it thankfully, taking it before talking to her. It would help if his throat wasn't on fire.

"Thanks, Wilma."

"It should be over soon."

"Wilma, please, I have a question."

"What?"

"Jennifer…What are they doing to her?"

"They whipped her because she confronted mother."

"Is she okay?"

"She is awake. Or at least when I healed her wounds, she was."

"Please, can you take care of her? I know it's punishment, but she didn't want to do any harm, I'm sure of it. I deserve it, but not her. Please, can you tell me you'll take care of her?"

Wilma bit her lip as if she was hesitating. Reid didn't think at all that he or Prentiss deserved what happened, but if he said such things, they would believe they were beginning to submit. Reid waited silently for Wilma's answer, hoping she wouldn't refuse.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Thanks a lot."

She nodded with a little smile, and walked away. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. It was at least something if he could give his friend some help. He turned to Prentiss, who had a confused look on her face. Licking his lips again, he explained:

"JJ had been whipped, I asked Wilma to take care of her, she accepted."

Prentiss nodded and smiled to him. Though she was sorry to hear what happened to Jennifer, at least she would receive care, unlike them. She was feeling a little better after drinking, but she knew it wouldn't last; her mouth and throat were already becoming dry again. Since how long had they been tied? She didn't know how much exactly, but it was at least a few hours, she was sure of it. Though she knew time passed very slowly in those situations.

Her body shook; she was beginning to hate the sun. Her head was lowered, and she blessed her hair that were protecting her face from the sun, offering some shadows. Her face didn't have much sunburn, only a little on her nose, which was already painful. She felt pity for Reid who had short hair. She could see that his face had reddened, and she hoped it wouldn't be too bad. He was keeping his head lowered to avoid having his face burned

"Spencer, are you okay?"

He just nodded tiredly. She bit her lip, it was obvious he wasn't fine at all; he was just trying to keep strong.

Two hours passed very slowly.

Her head suddenly seemed to burn a little more, and she felt an intense pain. She gritted her teeth and shook her head as if it could take the pain away. She just couldn't stay without moving while her skull seemed to burn. She felt as if someone was thrusting needles in it. She felt rage then, and couldn't really think straight anymore. The pain and the heat was a perfect combination to make someone feel like exploding. God what the fuck were they waiting for to free them? To have them almost dead?

She felt a cold shiver as she realized it could be that, after all. They needed them, okay, but maybe they were now too annoyed with them. Maybe they were just making them rot. Once they would be slowly killed and rotten, they would be thrown to the dogs or to the pigs, or maybe the Peacocks would eat them. After inbreeding, it would be cannibalism!

A part of her knew it was a delirium; her reason was trying to tell her that, but right now, after at least three hours under the sun, she couldn't listen to it anymore. She just wanted to scream to the sky. This too clear, blue sky, deprived of any cloud which could have soothed their pain a little. She shook her head again, making her vision spin, but she didn't care. She just wanted this to stop. The nauseous sensation was coming again, she hated it. Shaking her head again, she saw some light appearing before her eyes, and she knew it was exhaustion and nausea doing this. She felt a strong need to puke, and she concentrated on stopping it.

For minutes, she concentrated on breathing, on the regular movement of her chest, and somehow, though she was still feeling sick and tired, it helped her to calm down. They would survive. It would be over at one point or another. Reid was still breathing, but he wasn't moving anymore. She had tried to talk to him, but maybe he hadn't heard her, or he was too tired to answer, or he was unconscious. She suddenly heard the door open. The Peacocks were exiting the house. She looked at them in hope; they may have decided to end this!

They passed before them, just throwing them looks, to see if they were still alive. Understanding they wouldn't do anything for them, she tried to scream at them, but only a weak sound came out of her dry throat. They passed beside the barn, and went into the woods.

"It's useless."

She turned her head towards the weak voice who pronounced those words. She saw Reid who was looking at her now.

"You feel…Better?"

"I lived in Vegas…I can resist heat quite well. Even if here, it's…"

He didn't finish his sentence.

"Thought you fainted."

"No I was just…Trying to think…Wilma, wasn't with them."

It meant she was maybe taking care of JJ right now, which was reassuring. She nodded, not feeling like saying something. Though she would have liked to talk more and forget a little about what they were going through. She felt another wave of nausea.

"What do you think they're going to do? Why are they going into the forest? We are…What if they…"

She couldn't listen to him anymore. Her stomach seemed to twist and at that moment it became really difficult to hold it in. She shivered, trying to concentrate on her breathing again, but this time it didn't work that well.

"Emily?"

She heard Spencer, but kept her jaw tightly closed, and she shut her eyes, trying to stop the sensation as she felt a spasm passing through her. She understood that she wouldn't be able to hold on.

Leaning her head to the side, she let her stomach empty itself. She didn't vomit a lot, but it was enough to give her mouth an awful taste. Her vomit had landed just beside her left leg, and she tried to back a little away from it. She didn't want to feel the substance against her clothes and skin.

"Shit…Will you be alright?" Spencer asked in a tired voice.

She panted, and didn't answer immediately, feeling numb. After some seconds, she finally turned to her lover.

"At least it will not bother me anymore."

She wasn't completely right. If she didn't feel nauseous anymore, the smell of her puke bothered her a lot. She closed her eyes, and tried to forget the situation they were in. She felt exhausted and the pain was only intensifying. It was so simple to close your eyes and stop fighting sometimes… She stayed like this and let herself succumb slowly to the exhaustion.

Reid wished he could have spoken more to her. He could still manage it, even if his throat was dry and sore, but he felt that it was useless. He felt a little wave of nausea, and hoped he wouldn't throw up too. He looked at Emily and frowned. She wasn't moving except for the breathing. He tried to call her name, but no reaction. His heart clenched as he realized she had certainly passed out. At least twenty minutes later, the family went back from the woods. He wondered what they had done there, but it didn't matter much for now. When they reached their level, Reid did his best to speak clearly:

"She threw up. She needs to... Rest."

The father looked at Reid, frowning, and went to Prentiss. He saw that she had indeed vomited and she was apparently losing consciousness. Charity, Michael and John observed her too.

"She still have to be punished" said Daniel.

"Please…She will die. It doesn't matter if you untie only her. She doesn't deserve it as much as me."

Daniel went to him and crouched to be at his level. Reid went on.

"She… She didn't hurt your son that much. I'm the one who really… Really did something wrong. Please, end this for her."

The mother was listening, and she seemed to be thinking. She shrugged to her husband. The man seemed to hesitate. On one side he wanted the punishment to continue, but on the other, he needed this woman alive. Finally, he stood up, and told Michael, who was trying to wake Emily up to help him undo the wire. Reid sighed in relief.

They cut the wire and took it off. The lack of reaction from her confirmed that she was unconscious. Reid knew he would follow soon, but at least, he had been awake long enough to see her pain stop, at least for now. She was carried inside the house, and Reid found himself alone with the beasts. Spencer closed his eyes and prayed for his love to be alright.

His mind went back to what the Peacocks would have done in the forest, and somehow, he knew it was important. He knew something might be happening. Maybe they had met with the person of the outside who was their accomplice? Maybe they were watching for any strangers who could be wandering around the house. Whatever it was, Reid was sure it was not just a little walk.

Though he had already guessed this little trip wasn't innocent, he was far from the sordid truth.

**I really didn't spare any of them here.**

**Yeah, about JJ's character, well, I'll make her a decent fighter and agent, just like Reid and Prentiss, but don't expect me to make a superwoman out of her like they did in the season 7. She changed suddenly instead of going through an evolution over the seasons, which was a mistake I think.**

**Plus to me, JJ was too pink but I liked the fact that her strength was in her ability to communicate, you know, the power of the words. Now, it's not her main ability anymore, and according to me, it spoiled the character.**

**Anyway, about the thing with the sun, well I have never been tied with barbed wire under a hot sun of summer of course, so I don't know if what I wrote is realistic, if some of you have medical knowledge and noticed something wrong, please tell me.**

**Review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hi everyone! This chapter is coming so soon because I was really bored and had some free time; a lot of my school work had been done already, which gives me time to breath.**

**Okay, so in this chapter, you'll see the team. I didn't really pay attention to them in the last chapters, sorry. I must admit it's a little hard to give attention to everyone. I know the rhythm of the story is quite slow sometimes, I am sorry I can't resist writing psychological parts which sometimes slow down the action.**

**IMPORTANT: In this chapter, there will be a reference to the fic which comes before this one: 'I Won't Let You Go', if you didn't read it, maybe you should, or if you really don't feel like it, just read this little recap: it happens in 'Lauren', when Prentiss is captured by Doyle, the team searches for her. Reid find her just before Doyle is about to kill her, they fight, and here it's Reid who is stabbed with a piece of wood. The fight between Doyle and Reid gave Prentiss an opportunity to shoot Doyle to death. Since Doyle is dead, Prentiss's fake death is useless and everything that happens in the beginning of season seven doesn't occur in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

The Peacock daughter had tended JJ's wounds and given her a pillow to allow her some comfort while she was lying on the floor. The blonde agent was feeling better now, even if she was still weakened by the treatment she received, and her back still hurt like hell. What bothered her the most was the fact that she didn't have her clothes on anymore.

Charity had come downstairs earlier and seeing her torn shirt, she fetched one of her dresses for the FBI agent. Wilma and her mother had helped her to stand and dress, otherwise, JJ would have never been able to do it. The two women were both thin, and though Charity was a little taller than Jennifer, her clothes fit. It was an old blue dress, which stopped at the middle of her shins, had short sleeves and no cleavage. She looked like some kinds of Laura Ingalls. It could have been funny in another situation, but here, she felt just mortified by it. The Peacocks wanted them to join the family, and right now, she was dressed just the same way as them. There was a broken mirror in the room and though it was in a bad shape, she could see her reflection and she hated it.

As she was thinking about this, she saw Michael and Daniel entering the room with an unconscious Emily in Michael's arms. She paled and he stood up abruptly, something which almost made her fall.

John came after them with some blankets. He laid one on the floor, and they put Prentiss down on it, in order not to let her directly on the ground. They covered the brunette with the other blanket then. JJ kneeled slowly to her, trying not to hurt herself more, not even caring for the men's presence.

"Wilma you take care of her too. Your brother will help."

"Okay. Where is Spencer?"

"It's not over for him."

JJ looked at them with despair and indignation: when would this horror stop?

"Is he conscious at least?" the blonde asked agent with anger.

"He is" simply answered John.

With that Daniel left and the brothers went to fetch some water, leaving the three women alone. Wilma cleaned and bandaged Prentiss's wrists and ankles as her brothers came back with some water, while Jennifer was trying to wake her up. She looked worse than ever, and it made JJ even more worried for Reid who was still going through this. Emily was at least going to be taken care of.

Meanwhile, the sun was getting down slowly, and Reid knew the hottest hours of the day had passed, which was really a relief. It was still hot, but it was a gentler heat. The blood loss however had gotten worse, and now the blood had spread on Reid's shirt and torso. He would have killed for water, and even growing up in Vegas' weather couldn't prepare you for this. His hands and ankles were completely numb, and he was making big efforts not to drift into unconsciousness.

He was trying to think straight, but he couldn't concentrate on an idea easily. His mind begged for sleep and rest but falling asleep was not a good idea in such a situation; he could be attacked by another dog for example. He was panting. He heard a sound, and saw the brothers exiting the house, but they weren't paying attention to him at all. They were fetching water, and Reid hoped they would give him some, but they didn't. He knew he had decided to sacrifice his well-being for Emily by telling the father to continue the punishment with him and not her, and he was glad of it, but some water wasn't a big deal!

He closed his eyes. Maybe not seeing the light would calm down his headache a little at least. His breathing became ragged, and he really began to feel a lot of pain from gulping air because of the dehydration. He remembered what happened when he was a prisoner with Walker, how the man had taunted him with water while he was thirsty. Though he had to admit he was at least in a fresher place while in there. Emily and JJ were certainly in the fresh basement too. Emily…She was the first he called to help him against Walker. When he thought about it, why hadn't realized sooner his feeling for her? It was so obvious; someone blind could have seen it! Would he ever have the chance to see her again?

As those questions were running through his mind, he suddenly felt that he wasn't exposed to the sun anymore. Michael's shadow was covering him. He was looking at Reid without moving. The agent couldn't see his expression, but he didn't care. All he knew was the fact that he hated this guy with his guts. He had touched his woman, and if he had been able to do so, he would have strangled him painfully. He hated that man even more than Walker, and as much as Doyle, though at least Doyle had the decency to be dead.

John joined his brother and looked at Reid too. What the hell did they want? Why were they looking at him like this? He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and licked his dry lips, before looking up again to see John nodding to his brother. Reid frowned. It was getting weirder. Michael left, leaving John and Reid alone. The agent stared at the man. He wanted to ask him what they were planning, but he simply didn't have the energy to do so. John crouched to him and looked closer at his arms and wrists, mush to Reid's displeasure, who just hated the proximity with his captor.

He saw Michael coming back with scissors. Oh God, what did he intend to do?

Michael crouched to him, and used the scissors to cut the wire. It was at the same time painful and wonderful to have them removed. He let his arms fall down carelessly, happy to give his shoulders a rest. He was still breathing with difficulty and was still all sore, but at least it was over. He felt a pair of hands grabbing his legs and another pair grabbing him under the shoulders, and he was lifted from the ground. Maybe it was the fact to be moved, but his head was violently spinning and hurt, and for a moment, he thought he was going to pass out.

For a minute, he was between consciousness and unconsciousness, and he was a little brought back by the feeling of water on his face. He couldn't see clearly who was taking care of him, but he saw that he was lying beside Emily. At least he was with her.

The next two hours passed quite slowly. Wilma and her brothers were taking care of the prisoners. Jennifer, the only one really awake, was watching her friends, in a dizzy state, contemplating again numbly the strange gentleness their captors were showing. They were taking care of her whipping wounds as much as Reid and Prentiss. She had dull eyes and a ghostly face. She was feeling so tired suddenly when seeing her colleagues like this.

She was watching her colleagues dully who were either unconscious or awake, but too weak to do anything but blink, look around or try to murmur things. She spoke little things to them, and wished she could have gotten up to help them more, but an hour ago, as she was helping to heal them, the sibling decided she had to lay down again, because of her wounds. Sadly, she knew she had to listen to them if she didn't want her ripped skin to open. Plus they had to play obedient to gain their trust and get the possibility to escape, and though she abhorred to do that, it was essential.

The couple had exchanged looks, it was the only moment they seemed really aware of the situation. They hadn't done anything more but to look at each other, but it was already enough to know they were both alive. Reid had heard one of the brothers; he couldn't decipher which one, saying his face had slight burns that should heal soon. He couldn't help but to have shivers of nausea, and it was taking him all his might not to vomit. It would be stupid to vomit now after he had resisted when tied with barbed wire. He stopped himself from staring at Prentiss too much, knowing it could raise suspicions. It was difficult. Her face didn't have too much damage, so it was a relief to look at her.

He was feeling numb and dull too, his head having been exposed to way too much sun. He knew he wouldn't be able to think straight soon. It was the same for Emily, who didn't even try to talk, knowing she would only waste her strength. Plus both Jennifer and Spencer were alive so she would have time to strengthen up and speak to them later, especially knowing the Peacocks would leave at one point or another to let them sleep. She was really impatient to have some time with them, because even if they were in such poor states, they would at least be together, alone.

"You'll be alright guys…You'll see, it will all be okay" said JJ in a clear voice.

Emily wanted to answer her, but didn't even have the energy to do that. She heard the siblings talking together and wondered what it was about. They weren't speaking loud enough for her to hear. She turned to Reid and JJ and she could tell they were both trying to listen. The three captors went upstairs, leaving the agents alone.

"What…Are they…?" Asked Spencer with difficulty

"I don't know" whispered Jennifer.

Prentiss had the weird feeling of a déjà-vu. She couldn't place her finger on it, but what was happening right now was reminding her of something. The three were soon back, smirks adorning their gross faces.

"Tonight is the night!" Exclaimed Wilma happily.

"What's up?" JJ asked with apprehension.

"You will stop to sleep here. We will bring you in our rooms!"

Prentiss paled. Now she knew from where this feeling came from. It was after the first night, when they said for the first time they would stay in the children's room, but finally changed their minds. This time however, she had the feeling it was decided for good.

Daniel went downstairs and helped Wilma to carry Reid away. The agent didn't fight. He wasn't really in the shape for it; it would only be pointless and endanger him or the girls. Prentiss went to protest as they took him away, but no sounds but a whimper came out of her mouth. Plus she soon found herself being carried bridal style by Michael, while John was carrying JJ who still had too much difficulty to walk. The two women looked at each other before being separated, locked away from each other.

**With the team, the day after:**

It was now the sixth day since the Agents Prentiss, Jareau and Reid had disappeared.

What was left of the team had organized searches in the forest, a press conference had been made, and their pictures had been given to the press. But they got nothing. The DNA found on the scene had been examined, some belonging to their agents while the other wasn't registered and remained unknown.

They tried again an operation which consisted in trapping the kidnappers. This time Morgan had been the bait, but it failed again.

Garcia, with the help of Kevin Lynch who had been called to participate in the investigation, was searching every case that had been solved by Reid, JJ or Prentiss; everyone who could want revenge against them. Sadly, there were a lot of names. They decided to begin with the ones who lived in Idaho. The first case which came in their minds was the one when two brothers had decided to kidnap and hunt people through the forest. They had certainly remaining family members or friends who could have wished to avenge them.

Rossi and Hotch had left to interrogate anyone who could have been in relation with them. On his side, Morgan had taken the officer Crowley with him to interrogate a man who had been charged years ago for kidnapping, and released recently, and other people who could be a suspect.

Right now, Penelope was really glad she had Kevin with her, to have his support. He was worried too for the three agents, even if he hadn't spent a lot of time with them, but he was used to see them at work. He knew those three, and sometimes, he had geek conversations with Doctor Reid. So even if they weren't close, he was worried and hoped they would be found safe and sound.

"Do you think it could have something to do with Doyle?" Suggested Kevin

"No, he's dead."

"Yeah, but maybe someone wants to avenge him. After all, Emily got him arrested, killed him, and Reid largely helped for the last part. If someone wanted revenge, both of them would be the first targets."

"Okay, but what about JJ? She did nothing more than me, Rossi, Morgan or Hotch."

"Maybe they're just using her to make them suffer more. You know, something like: 'you hurt someone dear to me, so I hurt someone you love.' It could've been you or anyone else with them at that moment."

Garcia nodded. It wasn't completely impossible, and it really frightened her to imagine that the monster who had already threatened to kill two of her babies could be back from the grave through someone else.

"I fear you could be right. I'm calling Hotch."

He gave her a kiss on the hair, knowing she was really scared. He remembered what happened when Doyle kidnapped Emily and almost killed Reid, how she had called him, scared and in tears. He had gone to the hospital and waited with the team to know if the doctor would live or not. When they had finally been announced that he wouldn't die, he had brought her back home on Morgan and Hotch's advice, saying that she needed to rest. Now, the situation was worse, because it was three of her colleagues in danger and no one knew in whose clutches they were.

"Hey, Hotch, it's Garcia. Kevin just thought about something."

She explained to him that it could be linked to Doyle, but Hotch rejected the idea.

"Doyle didn't have many friends, and those who stayed loyal to him are either dead or in jail after what happened with Prentiss. You and Kevin can try to do some research if you want, but be prudent with this idea."

"Okay, we will."

The couple searched for any trace of someone linked to Doyle who might have escaped from jail to avenge Doyle, or who would still be wanted by Interpol or the FBI, but they found no one. They even checked if something had happened to Declan, but he was still under Louise's care, and nothing wrong had been reported about him. Soon they realized it was certainly not about Ian Doyle. The man was dead and buried, and none of those who could have tried to take revenge were free or even alive to do something. Somehow, Garcia was relieved of it, knowing what those people were capable of doing. Though it could have been a lead at least.

She sighed, tired of those pointless researches. Another search would be given tomorrow in the forest, and she feared that they could find her friends dead in there. The forest was huge, just like the list of names of people who could want revenge. They were searching three needles in a big haystack. She didn't know who else they could search for; they had tried multiple of possibilities. The couple decided to take some rest and wait for the next phone call and next instructions.

On their side, Rossi and Hotch weren't having a lot of result either. The brothers they had investigated were living in a very isolated way. They had no friends, no remaining family, and their uncle who raised them was dead. In fact, everyone was glad they died after learning what they had done. It was obviously a wrong lead. Hotch told Rossi about the idea it could be someone related to Doyle, but he didn't believed it either.

They had to return to the police station. The two men walked to the parking lot where they left the car, but they decided first to take a breath and think a little, before driving a long way. They stayed with their backs leaning against the car, thinking in the deserted parking lot. After a couple of minutes, Hotch saw Rossi frowning, and he knew he was certainly coming up with something.

"You know I think we aren't doing the right thing. I doubt it's really revenge," pondered Rossi.

"Why do you think so?"

"I don't know. If it was revenge, I think someone would have harassed them, or would be telling us, taunting us in some way. When Doyle wanted revenge on Emily, he had let her know what was going to happen. Okay, maybe here the people who did it prefer to stay prudent and surprise them, but still there is something I can't put my finger on, which makes me think now that it's not revenge. Plus, their car shut down in the middle of the forest, and we didn't find any traces of sabotage so it was an opportunity they took. If it was someone waiting for the good moment, they would have needed to follow them everywhere. We would have noticed. They would have seen someone tracking them. We suggested a group longing for power, and I think it's the right lead."

Hotch realized he was right. Why the hell hadn't they realized this sooner?!

'_Because we were blinded by the fear of losing them_.'

"They just _wanted_ to kidnap them, and maybe the fact that they are agents doesn't even matter." Continued Hotch. "But we said too that they were organized, they couldn't improvise it."

"Yeah…Maybe they had organized a kidnapping and were searching for preys in the forest. Anyone they could see, and then, they noticed JJ, Reid and Prentiss together. Wrong place, wrong time."

"They watched them from a distance and decided they can be their next victims." Hotch was picturing the scene in his mind. "They attack them by surprise, they put up a fight, and finally they win. We should search for similar disappearances."

He called Garcia, giving her new instructions.

The evening was slowly coming. Morgan and Miriam Crowley were back from another interrogation, which had given nothing. The situation had been confusing since the beginning, and it wasn't getting better. They were driving in the countryside now. There was nothing but isolated farms around. Morgan suggested they could go there and interrogate them to know if they had seen anything suspicious, but realized almost immediately that they were quite far from the zone where his friends had been kidnapped.

At least he was with this woman and not one of her colleagues, because except for her, they had all despised him and his colleagues when they came here. In fact, if the situation had been different, if his friends weren't in danger, he would have certainly flirted with her. She was pretty with her long red hair, and though Morgan was someone professional, he couldn't help but notice that kind of thing. But right now, it wasn't time to flirt. Morgan simply enjoyed her comforting presence. There was grace and calmness emanating from her. She was a soothing presence.

"People who live here don't like to interact in other people's business. They want to be left alone for the most part. They don't know much of what happens around here." explained Miriam. "For example, you see the farm over there?"

Morgan nodded, registering all the information she could give about the inhabitants. He looked at the farm she was talking about. It was a very isolated one; he could barely see it from where he was. All he could distinguish was the tiny shape of a house. He wouldn't have noticed it at all if Miriam hadn't pointed it. From here you couldn't even see any of the activities the inhabitants practiced. The farm was far from the road, at the very border of the big forest. There was only a dusty path that led to it. Obviously, people who lived there wanted to be left alone. He could see fields that certainly belonged to them near the house. He couldn't exactly say what kind of fields, they were too far away.

"It's the Peacocks' farm. They are not the kind to tell you much, not at all. Everyone knows they live very isolated and speak only with a few people. I've never met one of them, or if I have, I don't remember."

Morgan raised his eyebrows, wondering how you could live in such a way. Searching for tranquility, okay, but complete isolation? How could you even pick up girls in those conditions!? He had a little smile as Miriam and he continued their way, talking about something else, passing away from the Peacock's farm.

**Yeah, I know I am a bitch for the very last part. Hope you still liked! About Miriam's character, if you wonder why she is present quite a lot, well she will have her importance later. There won't be MorganxMiriam however in this fic, just don't have false hope.**

**Ah, and there should be another moment between the Peacocks, like in chapter 8, maybe in chapter 11 or 12, but I swear there will be one again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Here is the new chapter! Hope you'll like it. Sorry it took more time, but I had things to take care of. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, like I already said, your reviews are my motivation!**

Emily was lying still in the bed, her eyes closed, hoping everything that happened was only a nightmare, and that the presence at her side was Spencer's one, and no one else. She liked to imagine this, as long as her eyes were closed, she could imagine it was a bad dream, that her pain was due to something else, and her lover would be perfectly fine. Sadly, something was always calling her back to the harsh reality.

She felt an arm around her waist, and even if she would have liked to imagine it was Spencer's one, she just couldn't, she perfectly knew this arm belonged to a degenerated man who wanted to have her as his wife. She feigned sleep; she knew he wouldn't try to wake her up, because she was still in a bad state. She had a hard time not to push him away, she was glad that until now he didn't try to take her, she didn't want to provoke him.

Though this situation was horrible, she knew it could be worse, she hadn't been raped and she was being healed. She was sleeping in the same bed as Michael, and sometimes he was embracing her like now, or kissing her but he never tried more, maybe the reaction she had when he kissed her the first time had been enough to teach him some manners. He wished she could have resisted to his advance, but she knew the consequences it could bring, plus her body was still too sore and weak. Her bandaged wrists and ankles were hurting like hell, and throwing punch or kicks wasn't easy in those conditions.

She was chained by the right ankle to this bed, and she didn't know what was happening to JJ and Spencer. Somehow, she knew that Wilma wouldn't try to force Spencer into anything; the girl was apparently the least dangerous of the three siblings. Jenifer however could be in danger; she had seen how John could be violent toward the blond when he had dragged her by the hair.

She had tried to obtain some information, but it had been useless, Michael was simply saying: 'they are fine.' He wondered if it was a way for the man to punish her from fighting him.

His arm around her tightened a little, she hated that. Feeling his presence, his breath against the back of her neck, to sleep near his dirty body, smell his foul odour, in this room which was old and dusty was just something she couldn't bear. She was feeling a little more comfortable than the first night, however.

_Flashback_

_She had been put in Michael's bed, and not even chained at first, they were certainly aware that she wouldn't be able to move at all. Charity had come in to help her son taking care of her, and all the time, Prentiss feared the moment when the night would come. _

_When _he_ had entered the room, her eyes widened and she couldn't move. She observed Michael, tense and silently. He was looking at her with greedy eyes, and for a moment, she feared him to throw himself at her. But he didn't do so, instead he changed clothes under her eyes. While he was doing that, she could see the deformation hidden by his clothes, he was even more hideous when undressed and he was dirty too, she wondered when the last he washed himself was. He finally went in the bed, sliding himself beneath the covers just beside her, she stopped to breath and her jaw was tightly closed. She felt tears coming as he began to kiss her neck a little. He stopped soon, at her relief and just embraced her before sleeping. Spending the whole night in his arms was something she hoped she would be able to forget when they would escape._

'_If we really can escape.'_

_She hated too that little voice in her head which whispered things like this. _

_She was persuaded he would rape her, when he was looking at her with lust, and began to undress himself, her heart had beat madly, and she had to hold back tears. She couldn't hold herself from looking at his body feeling the same repulsed fascination like when you watch a bloody crime scene without being able to take your eyes away. She was tense as hell; her numb body wouldn't handle a big fight. But he had just lain down beside her, and kissing her neck, he fall asleep, embracing her. She hadn't sleep for hours, persuaded he would rape her at a moment or another. Exhaustion finally won her over, and at the morning, she was surprised to see he hadn't tried anything further._

_They had put a chain around her ankle and let her rest here. Time had passed slowly when she wasn't sleeping, being restrained both by a damaged body and a chain. Plus time was passing slowly when you wondered about your boyfriend and a friend._

Now it was the second night in his bed, it was still dark outside, and she knew she had still some hours to spend like this before Michael would leave her here. The first night had been one of the worst moments she ever lived.

Hours passed when finally they heard the cockbird singing, it was now the seventh day they would spend here. Weirdly, the fact they were here since a week now was depressing her. It was as if she was told that their captivity wouldn't be counted in days but in weeks from now. Michael kissed her; she didn't open her mouth even if he applied pressure on her lips. The idea of feeling his hideous breath and his tongue inside her mouth was making her stomach roll. Emily patiently waited until Michael was out. When he finally was away, she allowed herself to relax and closed her eyes.

She hadn't sleep much tonight, so she was catching up now. After some hours, she woke up suddenly as she heard a series of scratch and taps against the wall. She turned her head into it direction, it was coming from the wall just behind her head. She heard the noises again and realised it was Morse. She had learned it, and knew what it meant:

_It's Spencer, can you hear me?_

She forced her body into a sitting position, a wave of energy passing through her as she was finally having a message from her man, and answered the same way.

Emily: _I can hear you, Spencer._

Spencer: _Is it you Emily? Are you okay?_

Of course, he had attempted this but didn't know which one of them would hear it, she should have thought about it.

Emily: _It's Emily. I'll do fine. He didn't rape me. What about you?_

On his side Spencer sighed in relief at this answer. When he first tried this, he didn't even know if JJ or Emily were in here or if they would hear. He knew Emily would understand it, for JJ however he ignored if she had ever learned Morse. He couldn't describe the feeling he got from knowing his love was alive, and hadn't been sexually abused. Maybe she was lying to reassure him, but he doubted it. If such a thing had happened she would have simply avoided the subject. He tapped his answer slowly to be sure she would understand.

Spencer: _Feeling a little sick but should be fine too. Can you go out?_

Emily: _No, I'm chained._

Spencer: _Me too, we need to leave as soon as possible. _

Though Emily was thinking the same, she had the intuition he was saying that because of a more precise reason than being prisoner here.

Emily:_ Why? Something happened?_

Spencer: _Wilma says they wait to be married to us._

So that's why Michael didn't try much with her. His parents were forbidding them to do anything before marriage.

Spencer: _They say it will happen soon. _

Emily: _When?_

Spencer: _Don't know. _

Emily: _Does JJ know that? _

Spencer:_ Hadn't been able to contact her. What about you?_

Emily: _Couldn't talk to her either. Do you have a plan?_

Spencer: _I have some ideas. But we must stop. They are coming back.._

Emily: _Okay. Goodbye._

She sighed, and indeed,

**With the team:**

The team was now making the profile of the kidnappers. They all thought like Rossi and Hotch that revenge had nothing to do with this, and while Garcia and Kevin were searching for anyone who had disappeared in the same circumstances. They got a long list of people who disappeared in the mountain or in the forest, it was impossible to really say who had disappeared because of nature's dangers, or because of someone killing them.

It was mostly people who were alone, sometimes groups. The team told them to search for a group of two women and a man. Garcia found one, but their body had been discovered, they had been attacked by bears.

Rossi, Morgan and Hotch were in an office, examining every potential victim while making the kidnappers profile.

"So it means they don't really have a type of group they like, they take anyone available." Concluded Rossi

"It could be the thrill, to be able to handle different kinds of groups or people. If they want power, they will try to challenge themselves." Suggested Morgan

"In that case, maybe Reid, Emily and JJ are the first group they captured. Until now they take one person only, and they got bored with it and decided to take more people at once to have more fun." Said Hotch "We have to see if there is a type of lonely walker who disappeared until now."

"To handle three people you need an isolated place. There is plenty here, okay, but we can at least eliminate people who live in town. It's certainly someone who has a farm or a house in the forest. Officer Crowley showed me some yesterday, they are isolated enough to hid people without getting bothered. Do you think they knew they are feds?" Asked Morgan.

"Don't know, if it was the case then it would explain why they let the guns on the scene." Rossi suggested. "It could be to taunt us, 'catch us if you can'. Maybe you should ask to officer Crowley if she got an idea of who could have done that."

"She would have told us."

Hotch frowned, as his mind began to work on this. They knew they were feds…Were his agents so unlucky?...In such a big forest they simply fell on the wrong spot?...It was too simple…There was something bigger behind, this he could feel it. If it wasn't misfortune, it was something prepared, but who could have known where they were?...After some minutes of reflection, he gaped slightly and looked at his teammates, as he realised something. Why the hell didn't they realised sooner?!

"If they took Reid, JJ and Prentiss because they are feds…"

He slowly got up and closed the office's door discretely, not wanting anyone else to hear what he was about to say. Rossi and Morgan looked at each other without saying anything, guessing he was doing this for a good reason. The man sat and leaned slightly toward them.

"As we said, it's certainly not revenge, but it doesn't mean they weren't precise targets. People in town knew we came for the case, at this moment maybe they prepared everything, to capture them. Remember Rossi, you said they had organized everything to capture a group, anyone they would find in the forest. But imagine if they knew they would be here."

"But how, Hotch, the only one who knew they were supposed to come were…"

Morgan stopped in his tracks as he realised what Hotch mean and the reason of his behaviour: one of the kidnapper could be a cop.

"It's only a theory, but it could be that."

"Most of them weren't really happy to see us. If feeling powerful is something important for them, our arrival could have make them frustrated, because we directed the case instead of them" Said Morgan with some anger. "If they observed us, we couldn't notice it; cops being around us during a case, that's something normal."

"Who was on the crime scene?" Asked Hotch "JJ, Reid and Prentiss got kidnapped when they went there. Maybe the cops who were there lied to us; they said they discovered the car, but maybe it's them who did it."

They found the names: the Chief Corner, and the officers Parker and Travis. Rossi shook his head, remembering something:

"It's possible, but I don't think it was them. I mean, we found traces of a fight, and knowing Reid, Prentiss and JJ they certainly gave a good fight before getting captured. If they had done this, we would have seen marks on their bodies, bruises or cuts."

"That's true. It doesn't mean however that they didn't help. Maybe they told some accomplice where Reid, JJ and Prentiss would be."

"How could it have been possible?" Interjected Morgan "The car broke accidently, the analyst said it, it was something they couldn't see that coming."

"Okay, but if one or several cops had set a trap, they could still be a part of it. We can't trust anyone."

Rossi stayed silent for some seconds, it was true and they couldn't trust anyone. If this theory was the right one, it was the reason that their operation to lure the kidnappers failed: if they were cops they knew it was a trap and they wouldn't be stupid enough to fell in it. He shared that thought with the team who agreed that it was strongly possible.

"Even the research in the forest are useless, if the cops don't want us to find them we don't have much chances. If they want us to find their bodies, we will found them without a doubt" Stated Hotch.

"I don't think so. Yeah, as you said, if they are killed," said Morgan while praying it wouldn't happen, "they will certainly let us found the bodies easily to taunt us and show they are superior. But if they are still hold captive, they could escape and found themselves in the forest, alone and maybe hurt."

"He is right, Hotch, we should continue to research. Plus this way, the cops will believe we are desperate and won't guess we are already suspecting something."

"Okay, we won't stop the researches. Now we need to know who might have done this. I don't remember someone having a particularly weird behaviour."

As they were trying to find who did something suspicious, Rossi realised something:

"The officer Crowley had greeted us nicely, didn't she? What if it was only to fool us?"

"No," objected Morgan. "I spent time with her; she doesn't seem to be the kind to do that."

"She is a good actress. We have seen it when she had done the interrogation with the Leeds."

"I assure you Rossi; I spent enough time with her to know…"

"Maybe you spent too much time with her." Interrupted Hotch.

Morgan blinked several time, unable to believe his boss really said something like that. Did he really imply he was stupid enough to be fooled by a pretty woman? He glared at his boss who didn't turn his gaze away.

"What is that supposed to mean? I am perfectly able to stay professional, Hotch."

"It's obvious you like her. I can't reproach that to you, but we need to explore every possibility."

Morgan scoffed but realised it wasn't time for arguments. If his friends weren't in danger, he would have never let Hotch get away with it, but right now, his feeling weren't the priority. Hotch called Garcia and Kevin, telling them to search everything she could about the cops who worked here. It would take a lot of time, but it was worth it. On his side Rossi suggested Morgan to talk to Miriam and try to learn something about her while he would do the same with the chief Corner. Derek knew it was his way to say he believed Morgan was professional enough to do this well.

Though he didn't like what he was about to do, Derek searched for Miriam to have a little chat.

**With the prisoners:**

It was lunch time; JJ could hear _them_ eating downstairs. She had been brought food and water by John, who left her alone to join his family while eating. Although she didn't like to be chained and alone in this room, she was at least glad she wouldn't have to feed Mary with Prentiss while Reid would feed Nathaniel.

John had told her they were healing, and that they were fine. He also told her they would wait until marriage to consummate their union and make babies. This meant her friends hadn't been raped. She was more worried for Prentiss, because at least Wilma wasn't the most violent, though she couldn't forget how the girl had whipped her the first time.

John had told he wished they could get twins. The simple idea she could have one day this man's product in her belly was making her sick. Having Henry, Will's baby was maybe the greatest joy she ever experienced (if you forgot the painful delivery, of course), but it was completely different. She loved Will, and she had wished for his baby. Here, the only thing she would be able to give would be some degenerated child she didn't want. She wondered if they realised that even with some 'fresh blood', the babies they could give them would still be deformed and maybe not even viable. Obviously, they didn't.

A part of her was telling her would still be her baby, and she knew it, but it didn't change the fact it would be the child of the man who would have raped her either. John hadn't tried anything for now, but she knew she wouldn't escape it once 'married' to him. Jenifer was even more depressed now, because even if this room was more comfortable than the basement, she was separated from her friends. Plus, when she was in the basement, she could forget why they were here. In this room, it was becoming all so real, it was frightening.

Today it was Sunday, John told her they would only take care of the animals, and apart that would not work, because Sunday was a day of rest. She hoped it didn't mean he would spend time with her. Sadly she had to show herself nice, she had ask to see her colleagues, and her 'fiance' agreed to let her see them if Wilma and Michael were fine with it. He looked sincere when saying he would talk about it to his siblings, and that was making her hope. She knew they would be watched, but at least she would know how they were doing. Somehow it was strange, John had accepted quickly, almost showing himself considering. It was weird thinking that two days ago, he was dragging her by the hair to tie her in the barn.

Her wounds hadn't healed completely; she still had to lay on her stomach no hurt herself. Being whipped with a big whip wasn't something light to handle, but she could bear it well, and for that she was quite proud of herself. She hated to be in this position while he was beside her in the bed, but she had no choice. Everytime he was in the bed she wished him to die, he had kissed her twice. She understood now why Prentiss had so violently resisted Michael, he was as disgusting as his brother, and though she couldn't fight for now, she knew she would have in normal time.

Normal…She wished so much to be home, like every normal days, or in the bullpen with her colleagues. What was saddening her was the fact Henry's birthday would be in some weeks only. He was certainly wondering where his mummy was right now, asking his dad every days, and Will…She hold back her tears as she thought about him. He was certainly sickly worried, with a little child to take care of. If she got out of it alive, how would he react learning what happened? How would he look at her scars? And if she died, ho would they handle it? It killed her not to know where they were and if they were fine.

'_God forbids, I might never see them again.'_

Thinking about her family, she decided to stop holding her tears, because after all she was alone, she couldn't at least allow herself to do that, she had to allow herself to let go if she didn't want to break. She buried her head in the pillow, to avoid her friends to hear her. If she could see them, she would be stronger. She just needed to let go for now.

On his side, Reid had stopped the communication with Emily. The three monsters were downstairs, if they heard them do Morse, it could be bad for them. He would wait until they would go out, and he knew they would. He had asked Wilma about what they had done in the woods when they tied with the wires.

"_I can't tell you for now, Spencer," had said the girl. "I will, but for now all I can say is that we do it every Friday and Sunday afternoon."_

What the hell could it be? What were they doing in the woods, was it some kind of ritual? He remembered that when they were doing the profile, one of them had said they might have kill before. What if they were going here to kill people? But he remembered they didn't come back with any corpse or blood. Though he didn't have a totally clear mind, he should have seen. JJ were in a better state than he when they returned, maybe she could tell him if she noticed something. He would try to observe them from the window; try to see if something was really wrong, though it wouldn't be a pleasure to move around.

The sunburn he got on the face wasn't too bad, and he was healing from it, but he was still weakened and feeling dizzy when he moved too much. Wilma was doing everything to have him healed, and he would have found her really nice if she wasn't trying to force him to be her husband. During the nights they spent together she was cuddling against him, he hated it, it was like some twisted memory of the embrace he and Emily were sharing at night. Sometimes he felt like crying, but he was always holding it back.

He heard noises from upstairs, and the entrance door opening and closing. They were certainly outside now. He got up slowly, his pained body reluctant but obeying his command. He looked through the window. He saw them playing baseball. It was quite weird to see those monsters doing something which was a normal family game.

Knowing it was the good moment, he went back to the wall, and was about to begin the 'conversation' with Emily, when he heard the door open. He thought naturally it was Wilma, but he found she wasn't the one who entered the room.

It was Charity standing there.

"We have to talk."

Reid felt his guts twist. What the hell was happening?

**Yeah, no rape. I know you were maybe expecting, but I am not that mean (though I can be a little, lol), after what they had gone through in the precedent chapters, I couldn't do that to them. Maybe later, but not for now. **

**Ah, and if you are wondering, no, JJ isn't breaking. Like every normal human being, she just needed to express her feeling a little. To me, it's not a sign a weakness. **

**Next chapters, you will have a moment with Peacock's POV again, hope you'll enjoy it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Okay, sorry for the late update, but exams period is approaching, and I have a lot of work again. I won't give up on this story, of course, I love it, it will just be difficult to update some times. **

**Anyway, a very big thanks to those who reviewed!**

Reid sat on the bed as Charity was sitting on a chair. She was looking at him in a strange way, as if she was examining him. She had a knife in her hand, Reid wondered if it was for another punishment, or to protect herself in case.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Charity bit her deformed and too thin lower lip, and titled her head on the side. She waited some seconds before answering him:

"Of all you three, you are the one who fascinate me and worry me the most."

Reid frowned, he didn't wait for that. Why was she saying that?

"What do you mean?"

"The other day, you did everything to have Emily untied, and insisted to be punished for her, and you asked Wilma to take care of Jenifer. You obviously care for others, I think you are the kind who is devoted to his family. I noticed too that are smart and brave; I must say I am glad to have you for my Wilma."

He nodded, showing he was listening.

"However it worries me also. I know you don't want to accept your destiny for now, you don't want to submit, I saw that when you fought earlier. So I'll make myself clear: if you prepare something to escape, to destroy us, I will surely kill you and the girls. Do you get it?"

"Yes."

He lowered his eyes, and played the man who was slightly resigning; he had to if he wanted them to survive. Apparently encouraged by this, she continued.

"And by killing, I don't mean a quick death, you will all suffer, so you'll understand your sin, because betraying your family is one of the worth sin."

"I know that."

"You are the type of men who care about his family, I already know that. What you still don't get, is that we are now your family. If you accept it, you'll be happy, because Wilma will make a wonderful wife, and the rest of us will consider you as the same blood as us. If you don't, you die, and I must say I would consider that as a big loss."

He could say she was sincere. It was ironic somehow, in someone else mouth, and without the threat of being killed, those words would have really made him happy, sadly they were pronounced by a degenerated woman.

"I know the girls could try something also. But I think they will be less difficult than you, they'll certainly be wise enough to understand there places are here now. Women are often wiser. I hope you'll do like them."

'_You are wrong if you think they'll accept this so easily'_ thought Reid, but he didn't voice this out.

"You don't have a grudge against Emily?"

"For hurting my son? I don't like it, but I must admit Michael did something inappropriate."

It reassured him to hear that. He realised it was the occasion to get into Charity's mind, which could be useful because she had obviously a lot of authority here. Reid noticed Daniel was often taking dominance when it concerned punishment, but for more casual things, Charity was giving the orders most of times.

"There is no way you'll change your mind?" He asked. "We don't have the choice."

"No. I told you the first day you came here, you are lucky to have them. Here it's a solace from the outside world, it can't reach us and we won't let it come here."

"So you didn't keep any contact with the rest of the world? Don't you miss it?"

She smirked hideously, and a slight glint appeared in her eyes.

"Oh, we did, it's like that we found you. But it's not your concern for now."

So Emily had been right when she assumed someone from the outside world had indicated them as targets for the Peacocks. He didn't know who the bastards who did this were, but he surely would kill them if he got the occasion. He didn't ask who they were, he knew already Charity wouldn't answer, the woman wasn't stupid. He just nodded, biting his lips, not showing his anger, and kept playing the submissive one.

"Can you tell me something else? I…The other day, when I was tied, I noticed you were going in the woods while Wilma was healing Jenifer, what were you doing here?"

He didn't use Jenifer's nickname, somehow, he didn't want them to call her JJ too. Those monsters weren't their friends.

Charity looked at him with suspicious eyes. She frowned and her hold on the knife tightened, making Reid tense.

"You ask too much questions."

"Well, I m curious, I just want to know what you were doing" answered Reid on a quite casual tone, without showing how the knife was making him nervous.

Charity seemed to relax a little. She seemed to think and finally she answered:

"Well, it's our cemetery. We go there every Friday and Sunday."

Reid nodded, quite reassured. He feared something worse, but apparently, all they were doing was to go in a private cemetery to honour the dead family members. He should have guessed it, burying someone in the town's graveyard would have mean have contact with the administration and all.

"The previous Peacocks are in here," stated he to be sure it was only that.

"Yes, since more than two hundreds years, the Peacock has this cemetery, for us, and the others."

"The others?"

A mischievous smirk appeared on her face as she nodded.

"Yes, the others"

With that, she exited the room; Reid called for her, to know more, as his face had paled. He had first been reassured, but now, it was worse than he thought. By the others, did she mean people they murdered? At Charity wicked smile, he guessed it was certainly that. Now it as sure, the Peacocks were murderers, and maybe since generations. And no one had ever discovered…

**With the team:**

While Rossi was talking with Parker, Hotch was discussing with Chief Corner. He had thought that since he was the leader of the team, and Corner was the leader in the station, they would have at least a common point. He thought well, Corner was a little reluctant to talk at first, but soon, he softened. Hotch had brought the conversation to the role a leader had.

"It's somehow strange to have power like this, but quite satisfying too" said Hotch, in attempt to provoke a reaction.

"Sure, it is. But some times, it's quite tiring too. I don't know about you, but there can be such a pression…I know what you're thinking, in a town like this, not much is happening."

"No. I had seen terrible things taking place in towns. Evil is everywhere."

The sheriff looked very thoughtful at this and nodded slightly.

"Yeah…I remembered I was really eager to become a sheriff, it was only some years ago, I am still glad to be. But I must say that seeing the difficulty of the work, I admired the precedent Sheriff."

"Like I admire the precedent leader" answered Hotch, and this was true. "Every time your men do something wrong consequences befall on you."

"Yeah…But I guess it's the price for such positions."

Hotch nodded. Everything in it, his body language and his words were hinting that Corner liked control, but not in an obsessive way, he could see the consequences power could have, and apparently, being a Sheriff was enough for him. He didn't really fit their profile. He wondered if Rossi was having the same conclusion about Parker and Travis, but more of all, he wondered how Morgan was doing.

When his conversation with Corner ended, Hotch isolated himself in the bathroom, feeling a headache coming. He knew they were doing their best; their efforts would eventually pay, because it couldn't end up in another way, right? But would their efforts lead them to their living colleagues or their dead bodies? He silently prayed they would be alright.

At the same time, Morgan was unwillingly talking to Miriam in order to profile her. He had the impression he was fooling the only one who behaved decently toward them, and he didn't like that. But if it was for Reid, Prentiss and JJ, he would do it. For now nothing really appeared abnormal in her. He went to her pretending he needed to take a little break and proposed to get some coffee. She accepted gladly, right now he told her about how he got in the FBI and he asked her how she became a policewoman.

"That's mainly thanks to the previous Sheriff, Chief Harry Miller. He was very nice to me. You know every other man here thought a woman wasn't really indicated to do the job. It had been a little hard to earn their respect, and Harry helped a lot."

Morgan nodded and noticed she had called him by his first name. They were close.

"He followed my progress and when I was a policeman for real, he would always keep an eye and me and make sure no men were being disrespectful. He was an excellent Sheriff, better than Corner."

"You don't like him much."

"Before Harry's death, he would barely talk to me. When he had become a sheriff, I must say he had been nicer. Maybe because he liked Harry, and Harry liked me, you see?"

"Yeah. What happened to him?"

"Well, we don't really know. One day, he just didn't come to work, so we called him, we went to his wife, but we couldn't find him, and his car had disappeared. The next day, we found the car with four litters of blood in it. It was his blood, there was no doubt he was dead, but we don't know who did this or what happened to the body. I really tried to find, but I couldn't. There are not enough hints, and…" She sighed and paused before going on "It was really frustrating and painful..."

Her eyes darkened as she was saying that. Morgan frowned, and realised something: Miriam had lost someone precious some years ago, she couldn't find who was responsible, and she was overlooked as a woman…Could it be…?

She saw his strange expression and her she looked suddenly sorry and uncomfortable.

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't want to worry you, I am sure your friends will be alright."

She looked concerned, but once again, Hotch said she was a good actress.

**In the Peacock's farm:**

Some times after the baseball game ended, Michael and John were arguing. It wasn't because of the game like it usually was (the two brothers often debated over the score), this time it was because of Jenifer's request.

John wanted to please her, mother and father had told him he had to wait before really _make her his_. He knew he had to give her time and seduce her, because mother told him he would never be happy in marriage if he didn't do so. It was hard sometimes, because he really wanted her, he had succumbed twice to the need to kiss her, though he knew he shouldn't. He already had sexual experiences with his sister, so it wasn't because he didn't know what sex could be. It was simply because he lusted for her badly.

It wasn't only because she was beautiful; it was because she represented mystery to him also. He didn't have any other contact with the external world, so the only women he ever knew where his grandma, his mother and his sister. They weren't mysterious to him, he had seen Wilma naked when they were kids, before thinking about sex, so when they had done it together, it had been great, but he wasn't really discovering her.

Jenifer however was someone new in his life, and he hadn't see her naked, never, so he was feeling an impatience and a desire he had never felt with Wilma. At the beginning, when he and his brother had to choose, he had been hesitant, both females were so attractive, it was impossible to decide! That's why he had waited for his brother's decision. Now he was really glad Michael had choose the brunet, because though he didn't deny Emily was very beautiful, he had a preference for his fiancée, and really wanted her to love him.

That's why now he wanted to fulfil her request, which wasn't a big one by the way. She just wanted to see her friends, and John could understand that, if for some reason he was separated from Michael and Wilma, he would long badly to see them. Plus he didn't like to have her sad, and he could feel she was. If this could make her happy and make her love, him, it was perfect. Plus, it would help him to have some bonds with Emily and Spencer also, since they would be his news brother and sister, it was better. But of course, for all this, he needed Wilma and Michael to accept.

His sister had accepted without a second thought, John knew that she didn't only want to be loved by her future husband; she wanted to have sisters too, and that's why she wasn't showing herself reluctant for that. Michael however was being difficult.

John knew he wouldn't accept easily, of them all, Michael was the most possessive, and though John could be jealous too, he would never be as jealous as his brother. Sure he had been at a moment, when he and Michael had forbid Spencer to approach their mates, resulting in having him hanged by the arms. After seeing Wilma's sadness, he had realised he had been too far in his jealousy. Michael however, was still very possessive, he had already told John he couldn't wait to have Emily, that's why he had kissed her even if mother was telling them to wait.

Right now, he was trying his best to convince his hard headed brother.

"I don't want, John."

"Come on."

"No. She stays with me."

"She will. Jenifer will visit a little."

"No. Want her to see only me."

Michael was firm on that. Emily was definitely his mate, and he wanted her to see him only, and think about him only. He wanted her to need him as much as he needed her. Kissing her was already something he became fond of, and he had to make her long for him.

"But Michael isn't she sad to not see them?"

Michael couldn't answer what his brother just said, because he knew he was right, Emily had told him once she would like to see her friends. She was rarely talking to him, and it had frustrated him that for once she would spoke to him, she would do it to see other peoples. But on the other side, he knew she was feeling unhappy at being far from them.

He was torn between two feelings: the one to have her happy, and the other which wanted her to suffer for resisting him the first time he tried to kiss her. At night he desired her so badly and he couldn't have her because she was resisting. If she was already accepting him, they would be married, and they could do everything he wanted. But no, instead, she was just making him suffer, and for this, he wanted her to share his pain.

He saw Wilma approaching.

"You want her to love you? Accept, if you're nice, she'll like you."

"Want to punish her."

"We did that already. With the barbed wires. You can't be too strict."

He thought about it and sighed.

"I'll think about it."

With that he went away. The two others didn't try anything else. They knew he needed space to think. Wilma went to her mother who was picking some flowers for the dead. They would go soon to the cemetery, and if the didn't put flowers on the graves on Friday, they would on Sunday. It was a ritual she liked.

The mother and the daughter were making bouquets together, almost like normal people, and when they were done, Charity called for the men. Michael and John came behind their father who was carrying a bible with him.

They walked in the woods, like to days ago, and went to their private graveyard. They didn't fear to meet anyone; this place was out of the paths used usually by walkers. Beside, it wouldn't be a problem; the Peacocks perfectly knew how to take care of strangers. The walk was nice at this period of the year, sure it was hot, but they were under the shadows of the tree's vault. Nature had blossomed during spring and in summer it had finish to grow up, to offer rich vegetation. The walk wasn't long, but it was always enjoyable.

Once they reached their destination, they contemplated the place: the grave yard was very huge, and delimited perfectly by a circle they created. They made it with long sticks, they shaped the tips to be sharp, it was easier to trust them deep enough in the earth and make them hold on perfectly. They decorated the sticks with heads of animals; there were heads of pigs, cows and sheep. Some were quite fresh, others were decomposed, flies around them. Often, some heads were taken by savage animals, and they would have to replace them, it wasn't convenient, but it was worth it. The result was just beautiful.

The graves were either made of stones or woods. The one in stone had names carved on it, the other in woods had no names, just numbers. A stranger would have never understood the reason of this, but the Peacocks perfectly knew how this system of names and numbers worked.

They entered this cemetery and went to the most recent grave: the one of Wilma's dead baby, the one she had with John. They prayed for the baby and put one of the bouquets on the grave. Daniel read lines from the Bible, and the rest stayed silent. Wilma was feeling saddened; after all, it was the first child she ever had. But she had good hopes it would never happen again. Spencer was a strong man, they weren't related, and mother said his blood and flesh were completely fresh, so their babies would be more resistant. Plus he was smart and would know how to take care of the babies. She was just impatient to have his children, she was already feeling very attached to him, and she wanted to be a mother.

The grave had the name she wished for her baby: Charles Peacock. Once her father was over, she sent a little kiss to the stone and walked with her family to the next ones. This time it was a line of three wooden stones with numbers they visited. They put one bouquet one each one of them, and Daniel began to read again. This time, there weren't much emotions coming from the Peacocks.

Those graves were the one of intruders. Those people had approached the house, they were three men; they had dared to knock at their door. They knew perfectly what strangers could do, they could come in and stole your things, and they could kill your men and rape the women. Strangers were bad, and they perfectly knew those weren't an exception. The family would forbid anyone to approach their house, it was their territory. They were prepared to receive and punish invaders.

Those one had suffered a lot, they had made sure of it. It wasn't only a punishment, anyway, because blows and torture could clean you from sins, and they had done everything so those three men would be clean before they would be confronted to the Lord. Peacocks would clean everyone who approached the house. They would still bury them in their cemetery, both to remind themselves their victories, and because leaving them like trash would have been a fault to God's eyes.

As the wind blow through the leaves, the family prayed that they repented and were now resting in peace. Daniel finally closed the Bible and turned to his children:

"When your mother and I will be away, you'll have to do this duty as well, remember it."

"Yes, dad" replied the three in unison.

"You already know how to protect a house. One day you'll bring your mates here and taught them the ritual."

They smiled at the idea to show this beautiful place to Emily, Jenifer and Spencer. They would just love it! Plus they would be certainly flattered, they would realise that really no strangers but them and been invited to their house. It was a privilege.

Daniel and Charity smiled at each other proudly: their kids were good at learning. It was them who had killed the men. The parents had let them take care of it, giving them the chance to prove how good they could be, and they did just wonderfully.

After some times, they finally left to retrieve their home, Mary, Nathaniel and their future family members. The wind blew once again, caressing the fifty seven graves of stones and the forty seven wooden tombs…

**Okay, I hope you liked! In the next chapter you'll learn more about the Peacock's history. **

**Please leave some reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Thanks for everyone who sent a review! Sorry for the time also, since it was Christmas I couldn't spend much time writing.**

**To Anon: I can't send you MP because you are a guest, so I'll answer you here. About my grammar, yeah I know I make some errors because I have tendencies to use French grammar, I write on this site to try to improve in English, if you can tell me what kinds of errors I'm making, it would be maybe more useful to me than simply saying that my grammar is poor. **

**About making everyone stupid, well, I don't think I'm really doing that. I mean, yeah here the team isn't solving the case in two or three days, but it doesn't mean they are stupid, as for doing victimology, they did. They searched who could have decided to get revenge on them, or if there had been similar disappearances, but victimology wouldn't be really useful here anyway, because the Peacocks don't have particular preferences of victims (but you'll see that later). For the punishments, the Peacocks are quite unstable so they can take very simple things as provocations or faults (like when Reid is hanged by the arms because he smiled to Prentiss and JJ). Plus they had spent days without being punished, so they did what they could to avoid it, but sometimes they make errors (like every human being). As for Reid, well this is not happening in season 2 but in season 7, and you can see in here that he is more experienced on the field and stronger. **

**Still thanks for the review.**

**Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

Ten days.

It was now ten fucking days since the kidnapping, and no traces of their colleagues.

After Morgan's talk with Miriam, they asked Garcia to search for anything wrong in her past, aggressions or ill-treatment, but she didn't find anything. The officer Crowley was definitely clean; at least officially, she had never been the victim of any assault. Her father died when she was young, which could explain the relationship she had with the Sheriff.

Since nothing in the record could give them a hint, they were keeping an eye on her, they would follow her, very careful not to be seen. Sometimes it would be Hotch, sometimes Rossi or Morgan. They hadn't seen any behaviour they indicated she had kidnapped or killed anyone; she was behaving like any other civilian out of her work. She was living in a flat, not the perfect place to lock away three FBI agents, so wherever their colleagues were, it was at one of her accomplice's home, or an hidden place. It mean that either she was innocent, either she was smart enough to act as normal as possible to avoid raising suspicions.

The agents decided to talk to her colleagues, and discreetly pick up information about her. They had to be subtle, if she was indeed their Unsub or one of them, she could panic and kill her prisoners. They were also profiling the other cops; some were having a behaviour which fitted the need of power. There was Officer Grant, for example, who didn't like to receive orders and who abhorred the agent at the second they came here. Officer Lane, also, was having a complex of superiority which was making him quite the type who would do anything to feel he got control. But if they could be suspects, they hadn't found anything incriminating about them.

Talking to the cops wasn't really hard anymore. Since the kidnapping, they had all been more open. Rossi and Morgan were speaking with an officer, Joshua Voert. They came to the subject of women; Morgan brought the red head cop in the topic.

"She is pretty; she also helped us a lot."

"Miriam? Sure she is beautiful, but I must say I don't like her much. It's not that she is a bad cop, but she is the kind of women who know how to seduce people around them, you see?"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, and that even as a teen. I know her from Middle School, she was the kind of girls you would call a Lolita. A lot of guys would look at her, even men. I remember my father was looking at her when he would pick me up from school, he was thirty five and she was thirteen or fourteen. Of course, he never tried anything, he just looked from time to time, but she would attract the looks of many guys, and though she was doing as if she didn't notice, I am sure she knew it perfectly."

You could hear the frustration, and you could think easily that Voert was over exaggerating because she had rejected advances in the past. However, Rossi remembered that one of the brothers Leeds had asked her out, it had came during the interrogation. He was a little older than her, so Voert's words could be also true.

"I remember it perfectly; teachers would look at her also. I didn't like the idea to have her here, because I was sure she would try to have everyone on their knees."

"She told me Miller liked her."

"Well, not in a sexual way, I think, it was more, like father and daughter."

Still, it was another way of seduction. If Miriam was indeed such a manipulator, that's could be the reason she had greeted them sweetly when they came here. She knew they would trust her and then had some control over the situation.

If Rossi and Hotch were believing it more and more, Morgan still had doubts. He was with Garcia right now, they had go search for some food while Kevin was still working. They were walking in the street, and Derek was almost completely silent. Garcia was worrying for him also, not as much as she was worried for her missing friends, sure, but still, she felt that Derek had difficulties to cope with all this.

"I can feel from here that something is wrong, honey bear. Will you tell me?"

"Well, there are three of us who are God know were, and I think we are suspecting the wrong one."

"The Officer Crowley, you still think she is not guilty?"

"I don't know what to think Garcia. Sure, right now there is elements that points to her, but it doesn't mean it s necessarily her…"

"Derek" interrupted Garcia, "remember that JJ, Emily and Reid, your little brother, are in danger, you can't dismiss a possible suspect because you like her…"

"Okay, is seriously the way you all see me?"

Garcia gaped and blushed as she realised Morgan was really angry now.

"I just…I didn't mean that…"

"Then what? Do you really all think I am jus some kind of dog who will throw everything away for a pretty girl? Do you seriously think I would let my friends in danger just to get a woman? If I doubt it's her, it's because I feel we could be wrong, sure it could be her, but we can't dismiss every other theories. We have to keep in mind that there are other possibilities if we want to find them!"

She nodded, feeling ashamed by what she just implied. She was just feeling lost, and she wanted to find them. Derek was the one she had always see as strong, and the idea he could fail here was just unbearable to her. Ten days were really long when people you loved had disappeared. She was barely sleeping, when she did, she would get nightmares and when she would woke up, she feared that while she was asleep, they had been found dead. Kevin was supporting her in addition to helping the team, but it was all he could do. She had been really fearful at first, but she had good hopes they would bring them back. After they brought back Reid from Hankel and Walker, they saved Emily from Doyle, why wouldn't they save them this time?

But time had passed, and she slowly realised that at any minutes they could be killed while they were still searching. It was terrible, but knowing that their kidnappers could be around them so close…It was just driving her crazy. She knew she had to keep strong but she wasn't the best at staying level-headed. She had to remember Morgan was doing everything to find them too.

"Okay. I and Kevin will continue to make researches on the other cops."

"Thanks."

He was still angry, but Penelope's proposition had calmed him down a little. At least, someone was listening to him here. He hated it when he snapped at Garcia, but right now, he had the impression that it was under his nose but he couldn't see it. He had the impression that there was something more complex under all this, all the elements were like a storm in his head, stopping him from sleeping.

The only thing he was more and surer about all this, it was the fact one or several cops could be implied. There was something strange in the police here, it was making him think about this line, from a Shakespeare's play, he couldn't remember one, but he had heard Reid and Emily talk about it once: '_there is something rotten in the state of Danemark.'_ Here it was the same there was something definitely wrong here. His gut could tell him, and that's why it was somehow all a mess. If Miriam was in this, she wasn't the only one, he was sure of it. Hotch and Rossi could at least agree on that, if they couldn't envisage that Miriam could be innocent.

He and Garcia were finally to the Station. She joined Kevin quickly, telling him what they had to do, and Morgan went to Rossi and Hotch who were alone in an office. The team's leader was talking about something, and nor he nor Rossi noticed Derek. They were concentrated in their discussion, and Morgan didn't say a word, more interested to hear what they were saying.

"I thought about something, some of the people who had been found dead in the forest had been killed by animals, like bears? Well what if someone from the lab was with them? What the results of autopsies, of DNA's identification were falsified? Maybe if we could send what we found in another lab we would have something different."

Morgan's gut twisted. That was true! The proof had been examined by the local lab, because at the time they had no reasons to think there could be falsifications. He hadn't thought about it, but maybe it was that, this feeling he got, that something was rotten here.

"But there is a problem" stated Rossi, "if we ask for another lab to examine the proof, they could realise we suspect them. What will happen then?"

"In that case, we have to resort to something less legal" concluded Morgan.

The two other men turned to him, and though the idea wasn't really one they liked a lot, they knew he was right. They would have to steal them, even if it means they could get problems later, even if they could be fired for that. They would get their colleagues back. The three left the place and went outside to be sure no one would hear them, and began to prepare their plan.

**With the prisoners:**

**Two days ago (the eight day):**

It was the evening; JJ was humming a song, lying on her side on the bed. She would have wished to sit, but her back, for a reason she ignored was aching more than usual, sending waves of pain in all her body. It was a song she would sometimes sing to her son before letting him sleep. It was like being home again somehow.

She was trying to forget the pain, when John entered the room, which wasn't really a surprise of course. He looked at her for some seconds in silence and apparently guessing something was wrong, he took her by the shoulders and make sit down. She moaned in pain, and the dark haired man told her to show him her back. It mean she had to take off the upper part of her dress.

Jenifer stayed unmoving for a moment, and John stared at her, waiting. He titled his head to the side, as if he was commanding her silently to do it. She didn't want to do that, but on the other half, she had asked him a favour, to see her friends. If she disobeyed, he would maybe forbid her to visit them. She would have done a lot right now to be with them, but if she undressed before him, he would have ideas and…She had a flash in which the monster would threw himself on her, ignoring her screams.

"Go on" said John impatiently.

She breathed in, and she finally complied. If he tried something, she would fight, even if it means her back would suffer. She wanted to see her friends; she had to take risks if she wanted this. She undid the top of the dress quickly, and seeing John was contemplating her body, she took immediately the blanket to cover her chest from his eyes. Good thing she at least kept her bra.

He looked disappointed, but didn't say a word and looked at her back. She was reassured to see he was keeping his distances for now. He examined the wounds, and JJ stopped herself from quivering as she felt his finger over her skin. It wasn't only pain, it was the simple feel of his rough skin against hers, and she hated it. She would have preferred to have leeches over her back than his fingers.

"It's not infected, don't worry."

"Fine."

"Michael finally accepted. You can see friends."

"That's true?!"

She felt almost happy for the first time since days.

"Yeah. Michael was hard convince."

"Thanks a lot, really."

He waited for her to dress back, before undoing the chain and open the door. She was feeling almost really thankful toward him when she was taken to see Emily first. She followed him in the creepy corridor, spotting on the way some other pictures of the Peacocks previous members. You could see them before this same old farm ages ago. Since how long were they isolated like this? And why did they decided to take such a decision?

They entered the room, Jenifer saw it wasn't exactly the same, but it was as dirty and old as John's. She didn't concentrate on that; she went to the bed where her dark haired friend was lying on. Michael was sitting on the edge on it and they had been apparently talking before being interrupted. When she saw her, Emily's eyes widened in surprise:

"JJ?"

"Hi…You're feeling better?" the blond asked while kneeling slowly before the bed to be at Emily's level "John and Michael accepted that I could come and talk to you."

"Oh…Thank you both."

John's deformed lips drew a smile, while his brother just growled. Michael was watching Emily with possessive eyes and JJ with annoyance. Emily slightly sat down, her back against the bed's post.

"Is your back better? I'm feeling quite well now."

"Yeah, it still hurts, but I'll do fine."

Prentiss nodded and turned to the brothers who were talking together.

"Can we have some privacy?"

"No."

She sighed, but saw that Michael and John were discussing, and weren't paying much attention to them. Emily waited to be sure they wouldn't pay too much attention, and leaned to Jenifer.

"Spencer and I are able to talk through Morse. He told me the Peacock killed peoples already."

She checked if the brothers heard her, but apparently not. Jenifer had paled, Prentiss didn't like to tell her such things, but she had to know. She was already trying to know more about the family's past, something which could be useful. She had asked some questions to Michael before John and JJ entered, but he was not really talkative. Maybe his parents had forbid him to tell them.

"You, know" she said aloud, "Michael was telling me little things about the family."

She got the guys' attention and she turned to them. She put on a sweet smile, in order to seduce Michael and soften John.

"Would you like both to tell us your story?"

They looked a little hesitant; after all, they had secrets to hide. Understanding what Emily wanted, Jenifer joined her.

"Yeah, I would like to know too. I saw portraits, and I guess you saw them too, Emily."

"I did. It makes me wonder about your family."

Michael shrugged and sat on the bed, while John was going to the door.

"I am fetch Wilma and Spencer. She should told with us."

It seemed logical to him, to have his sister and future new brother here also. His brother nodded, and John exited the room, leaving the girls in Michael's watch. The girls did their best not to show how hey were glad that they would see Spencer at the same time. Jenifer sat on the bed slowly still careful with her back, while Emily was sitting more properly, the idea of seeing her love had gave her a new energy. It was strange somehow, Emily could have laughed right now; it would almost look like friends having a sleepover. It was a horror kind of sleepover!

The door opened again, and Wilma entered, carrying a chair, followed by Spencer who was being helped by John to walk. Emily smiled faintly at him, and JJ looked relieved to see he was better than she imagined. The young man looked still exhausted, and there were still traces of sunburn, but he wasn't broken. They hadn't broken him. The girls shifted to give him space to sit down, while Wilma was sitting in the chair she brought.

"Mom say we can't tell you too much" explained Michael, "but there is things we can tell."

"Our family came here ages ago. It was at the settlers time, in the…17th century maybe," began Wilma, "Peacock family decided to build the farm here, because they would be close to the forest, they liked it and would be able to fetch wood easily. For at least two hundred years, we were an important family of farmers, and trustful toward other people."

"They did wrong to trust outsiders" continued Michael, "It began when little Abigail was taken away. That was in eighteen twenty six, Abigail Peacock was eight, and she was abducted. She was in the forest with her older brother, Samuel Peacock, and while they was playing, he loose sight of her. They searched for her, everywhere, they asked neighbours to help them search for her, and they did. They organised researches, for two days they tried to find her."

"They finally do. She was dead, naked, and the doctor said she was raped. The Peacocks grieved," said Wilma, "but they couldn't find who did this. They tell it was the Indians."

"Samuel was feeling guilty, and he wanted find the one who kill his sister," explained John, "He was sure it wasn't Indians but people of the town. He learned that he should not trust them. He was young, but he never forgot and when he grew old, he taught his children to be wary of strangers."

So this Samuel was the one who initiated all this. He went paranoid with the murder of his sister and as he was unable to find who did this, he rejected everyone. They continued to listen, Wilma was going on:

"The children listened well, and they avoided having too much contact with the people of outside, only when necessary, and for marriage, they didn't have the idea they could breed their own, and neither did their children. It's only the third generation after Samuel's one who got the idea, Sarah, Hugo, Ben and Jane their name were. Because, you see, something happened again: they were attacked."

She let out a small sinister laugh before continuing:

"They were young. People of the town avoided them also, thinking they were weird! Our family was perfectly normal, more than theirs, by the way. No one liked them, but they didn't care, they had learned to live without needing much from others. One day, some decided to hurt them, and rob them. It was at night, a group of four people came here, they had guns, they entered the house, and our ancestors heard them. They fought, and our family won. They were so angry, Father and Mother told us they took them in the barn and tortured them here until they died. It lasted several days."

"They buried them at our cemetery," said Michael, "and the town searched them, and they suspected our family, but they were never able prove anything. So they rejected our family, they mocked, they threw trash at the door. It's how Sarah, Jane, Ben and Hugo decided they wouldn't marry anyone from the outside, and made children together."

"Our family learned to live without outside world and protect our territory. We learned to trap the invaders, to punish them for sins."

"Wait, there is something I don't get," said JJ, "how is it you have a car then?"

Spencer and Emily realised they hadn't told her yet about the fact the Peacocks got external help from someone. The siblings looked at each others, hesitant. Final, Wilma gave an answer:

"We can't say that yet. But I'll continue…"

"No Wilma."

The voice startled everyone, and they all turned to see Daniel standing in the doorway. They hadn't heard him and he was obviously angry. He steeped in the room and glared at the prisoners.

"No one give you right to ask questions."

"We…Sir, we didn't know it would offense you," assured Spencer.

"Yeah, we just wanted to have a conversation together…"said JJ gently to try to calm him.

It was definitely bad. Daniel looked really angered, but why? If anything, the agents would have think they would have been flattered if they were interested in their history.

"You sneaks! You try to make my children obey you!"

They were all bewildered. Emily was feeling more and more guilty, she was the one who got this idea. What astonished her was the fact the man thought they were trying to submit his children by simply asking questions. But Daniel like the rest of the family wasn't thinking ina normal way.

"Please, we didn't mean any harm, we don't try to submit our fiancés, they can also ask us questions, we just…"

"What, do you insinuates we need you permission to interrogate you?"

She blinked several time, the man was just transforming what she was saying!

"No, no, I just…"

"Enough! Get up you three. Wilma, tell your mother to fetch the shotgun."

The siblings who had stayed silent until now looked a little worried.

"Father, you not kill them?" Asked John.

"Just punishment."

Wilma had a sorry look but she obeyed. Daniel grabbed Emily by the arm and forced her to walk along with him. The brothers mimicked their father with Reid and JJ, they saw Charity with the shotgun, and she was heading outside.

They were brought outside, the whole family, minus Nathaniel and Mary was here. The sky was dark blue and they were all glad it was summer now, or else they would have just frozen. Daniel got out of their way and pointed to the yard.

"Walk some steps ahead."

They did so and wondered what he wanted. They found themselves in the middle of the yard when he told them to stop.

"Stand still, and in line. You don't make moves until I tell you it over. You don't got the right to sit down or lay or rest on each others. If one of you disobey, I shot the two others, in the leg or shoulder."

They realised with horror what was waiting for them, but did as they were told, they didn't get much of a choice. They stood in line, JJ at the right, Emily in the middle, and Reid to the left, their back facing the Peacocks. The fact they couldn't see them was at the same time comforting and frightening. They wouldn't have to stare at their hideous faces, but at the same time, they wouldn't see if any attack was coming at them or not. They would have to trust their ears.

The first minutes were okay, they could hear the Peacocks talk from the porch, they weren't able to decipher what they were saying, but apparently they were staying under the porch, and didn't have any intention to attack them. Soon however, it was becoming harder to stay like this. Being completely still was hard especially if you couldn't support yourself on something, especially when you had been wounded and sick some days earlier. Their legs were the first to ache and tremble, and their backs (JJ's one especially) began to ache also.

"I am so sorry," murmured Prentiss.

"Why?" Asked Reid

"It's me who got this idea."

"I went along with you, it's also my fault," stated JJ.

"And I didn't try to stop you" continued Reid, "Plus none of us did wrong. We couldn't know it would end up like this."

They were both right she realised. She couldn't reproach to herself what was happening, after all, the siblings accepted to answer them she couldn't have imagine that the father would suddenly came in and get angry. Frustration began to spread through her as she had to stand there and do nothing when she had every physical possibility to move. It was horrible to be restrained this way. She knew her colleagues were feeling exactly the same. She sighed and looked at the stars to forget the dull pain which was spreading in her body.

She remembered her first night here, when they were still sleeping in the basement she was beginning to miss. She remembered how she had wished to see stars, because if the rest of the team could see them also, they would share something. Though she was away from the rest of her family, they were still under the same sky, and if they were watching stars at the same time, they were somehow together. Plus, there weren't city's lights here, and they could see stars perfectly. It was like looking at eternity or freedom.

She took a discreet peak at Reid and saw he was staring at the sky also, she could tell he was beginning to grew really tired from this torture. She was also passing through a painful moment, and only her thought could lighten it. She knew that if she looked at him, the Peacocks would maybe not appreciate, so she spoke softly, still looking up.

"Do you think they are watching them right now? The rest of the team, I mean?"

"It could be. They are certainly thinking about us right now, I hope they are fine. And I'm glad to be here with you, I wouldn't be able to bear it if you and JJ were here and if I was unable to find you."

She smiled at those words, even if she would have preferred him to be in security, they would at least spend their last moments together if they died here. She saw JJ was concentrating on her breathing, she hoped the blond would be fine too. She continued to look up at the sky, still wondering about her colleagues, and trying her best to ignore the pain.

After what seemed like eternity, when the agents were seriously beginning to tremble and feel all dull and sore, the punishment finally stopped. Emily felt relief when Michael helped her to walk in. She threw a last glance at the sky before following him. She ignored David Rossi had looked at the sky at the same time, thinking about them too. She also ignored that soon one of the team would be in great danger.

**CHALLENGE!: Okay, so in the next chapter, the identity of the mysterious persons who helped the Peacocks will be revealed. I challenge you to find who it is before I post it, the first who will give me the right answer will win a prize: I'll wrote a one-shot or a story with the pairing of their choice (except HotchxRossi or EmilyxDoyle, I just can't do those ones), about the theme they want (except M-preg, Infantilism, or love triangle, I f***ing hate love triangles) and they give me directions also if they have precise ideas. **

**LITTLE HINT: two persons helped the Peacocks.**

**I'll post the next chapter in six days. Good luck!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hi everyone! Well here is the next chapter, a big thanks to everyone for the reviews, Sedna especially for her grammar advices. I'll correct the mistakes soon, and if you have any other advices, I'll be glad to have them!**

**About the challenge: a lot of people suggested Joshua Voert was the guilty one, and they were right, sadly no one guessed who was the other one (it wasn't Miriam). But since I would hate to have no winner, I decided the prize would belong to the one who guessed about Voert first, and this person is jenny crum! Congratulation!Send me a MP to tell me what you want, I'll try to write and post the story as soon as possible. **

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**With the prisoners, the eleventh day: **

The sun was bright and Emily could feel her throat burn. After three full days of rest (if you forgot the hours they spent standing immobile), the Peacocks were making them work again, and having no gloves or technology to help was definitely making them exhausted. Emily had been given a brow dress, quite similar to JJ's blue one. Spencer had one of John's shirt and pants on him now. They all looked now like some kind of…She couldn't even express it.

They all had got thinner now, they weren't given a lot of food, and they were doing hard work. They weren't washing a lot, just like the Peacocks, so they were dirty, Emily and JJ's hair were messy, Spencer's ones too but it was less obvious since its were short. They had bags under their eyes, from the exhaustion of work and the lack of sleep, their lips were dry from dehydration, their hands had cuts and blisters, and with those clothes, they looked even more miserable.

As usual, Charity was watching them with the shotgun, now it was a painful reminder of the last torture they endured. She wiped the sweat on her forehead, and jumped a little in surprise as she heard the crying of a beast. She saw one of the dogs approaching her, but he didn't look aggressive at all. Near her, JJ tensed, but Prentiss remained composed. He warily approached her and she stopped to move. He sniffed her hand and licked it slightly. She gave a caress on his head and he walked away.

'_It looks like even this dog is aware that their masters are torturing us'_ She thought with bitterness.

In fact animals were the one who were the most bearable to them. They weren't aggressive, they would simply receive their food, and once or twice the prisoners had given caresses to the cows or the sheep. The moments when they were taking care of them were the ones when the Peacocks wouldn't bother them.

Plus taking care of the animals wasn't a disgusting task at all, just tiring, in contrary to feeding Nathaniel or Mary. The worse was that the Peacocks announced them they would also have to help them bathing from now on. Since they were older and more malformed, they had the privilege to wash more often than the rest of the family, which wasn't to please the prisoners. They still hadn't do this task and weren't impatient to do it.

As they were all filling buckets of water to refill the pigs watering device, Emily just behind Spencer, she saw him stop suddenly. She could hear his breathing fasten, and became immediately worried. She put down her bucket and went to him. She grasped his burden and put it down like hers, while looking at him. He put his hands on his eyes and rubbed them, she knew what it means: the headaches were coming back. Shit.

"Spencer, it's okay, it will pass."

He didn't answer he was just rubbing his head as his trembling intensified. It was as if a thousand needles were thrust into his skull, while having his brain being burned from inside and those flames like sensations were spreading into his eyes also. Waves of pain spread through his head and his whole body trembled so much he threatened to fall. She led him to a tree and told him to sit under its shadow. It wasn't much but it would better for him not to be completely exposed to the sun, and to sit down. They had found a treatment to help against those, but it had to be taken regularly, and now that he was deprived of it, they should have guessed it would come back. JJ had noticed and was going to them, as long as Charity, who was still carrying the shotgun protectively.

"What is wrong with him?" Asked the malformed woman

JJ and Emily hesitated to answer, but they had to.

"He is feeling bad. It happens sometimes, he get headaches, if he is exposed to a lot of heat and intense light."

It wasn't only because of that, but Emily was feeling it wouldn't be really useful to explain something complicated about human brain to someone who had been away form the outside world so long they didn't even have electricity. Reid was trying to concentrate on breathing to forget the pain, but hell, it wasn't easy. He cursed in his head, hell he really didn't need that to happen! They were already being malnourished, exhausted by the work and threatened with tortures at any sign of rebellion, and on top of that he had to suffer because of his head!

"Get up and continue to work. If you are not able to do so, you are no use here."

The three agents cringed at Charity's words. Reid got up as quickly as he could and went back to work, knowing perfectly JJ and Emily would keep an eye on him all the time. They threw looks at each others, they should have known this, but they hadn't thought about this other threat: if they break physically during the works, the Peacocks would take it as a sign of weakness, and they didn't want weak people. Exhausting them with work wasn't only a way to teach them the life in the farm, it was also a test. They still believed strong parents would make strong children. If they failed to pass this test, they could perfectly find their place in the private graveyard…

**With the team:**

Entering the lab was no difficulty thanks to with their badges; Morgan and Rossi were greeted immediately. Finding and stealing the evidences were much more complicated however. First, Morgan sent a quick message to Garcia to tell her they were in; she entered their security system and messed it up all with Kevin's help. Hotch had stayed around to distract anyone who could have come and spotted the techs' activities. Morgan had kept the doctor distracted by talking and asking many questions, while Rossi would discretely steal some of the evidences: mostly hears and samples of blood. With some bitterness, he thought that Reid would have done it better than anyone else here. With his talent for magic trick, Reid was also good at stealing stuff discretely.

When it was finally done, Rossi nodded discretely to his friend, and he managed to end this conversation without raising any suspicion. They exited the building, hiding the feeling of triumph.

Morgan phoned to Garcia and just told her they were done, the under meaning of it was that they succeeded. He hung up the phone and as he was about to enter the car with his colleague, he spotted something: red hair. Miriam was here, exiting the building. Why was she in the lab at the same time?

"Rossi, she is there."

He looked in the same direction as him and spotted the woman. That wasn't a good sign.

"Okay, we go."

"Rossi, if we follow her together, she will see it. I'll go alone and keep you informed" insisted Morgan

"No, it could be dangerous…"

"I followed her alone many times before, it will be fine!"

"Fine, follow her. I will take care of sending the sample, if anything wrong happens, call us."

The man nodded, and Morgan exited the car. Miriam was walking, and he kept a good but reasonable distance between them. What was she doing in the lab? He saw her tapping a message on her phone while walking, was she giving instructions to her accomplices? Was she telling them they had to get rid of their prisoners? He hoped it wasn't that, if it was, he would definitely snap her neck. She continued her way until she reached the building she lived in. Morgan saw her stop at the entrance and took out her phone. He wondered who she was calling and why she wouldn't do it home. He approached a little, in order to be close enough to hear.

He almost jumped in surprise as he heard his own phone ring. He answered and heard her voice in the phone:

"Hey, Agent Morgan, useless to hide, I know you are here, so can we talk like adults instead of having you watching me?"

Morgan was both feeling startled and stupid. He hung up the phone and went to her, it was useless to idea. How had he been stupid enough to let this woman see him? He advanced to her; she had her hands on her hips and looked exasperated. In normal time, Morgan would have paid attention to the fact she was attractive like this, but right now, he had more to think about. He found himself right before her and le her talk first.

"So, what's the deal? I saw two days ago you were often around, and colleagues are telling me you and your colleagues are asking questions about me. Can you explain?"

"It's me who has to ask questions, I think. Did you play a part in my agent's kidnapping?"

He intended to unsettle her, see what kind of reaction she had. Somehow he hoped to see panic in her eyes, this way he would be sure of who was keeping his friends. Instead, she looked genuinely surprised; her eyes grew wider, as if she couldn't believe what he just said.

"What? You think I have done something?"

"I do, we are sure a cop is involved, and we came in the conclusion that it could be you."

She scoffed, looked outraged and angry.

"I helped you the best I could and you…"

"It could be to avoid suspicions. Sadly it didn't work."

"Why the hell would I have ever kidnapped your agents? Why? Can you tell me that?!"

"I guess you are the best to answer that question. Tell me also why when we go to inspect some evidences you happen to be in the lab also? Are you watching us?"

Miriam looked uneasy this time, she had a moment of hesitation and blushed. She bit her lips and slightly lowered her head. This behaviour was strange; it was more the one of a kid who had something to hide than the one of a murderer that was keeping three people captive. She sighed heavily and finally gave him an answer:

"I was there to see someone."

"Who might that be?"

She was saying this as if she means a boyfriend; however they would have noticed if she had someone, except if she was hiding this relation. She stayed silent, obviously reluctant to answer. She looked around, as if to check if no one was there to hear what she would say. Hopefully for her, no one was there. The parking lot was deserted.

"Who, Miriam?"

"My girlfriend."

This time, Morgan was baffled, completely.

"What?"

"My girlfriend! Don't you get it? I'm a lesbian! We have to be discreet, I don't really care about what the others think, but she does. Seriously do you think the Leeds are the only one who hate homosexuality? That's why I visited her at work; I pretended I wanted to see some evidences. It's a coincidence if we happened to be in the same place at the same time, you and me."

She looked sincere here, and he remembered now that no cops had ever told them she had an affair with one of them. They never talk about a boyfriend either. Now that he thought about it, she had looked sometimes at Prentiss strangely, he knew what that look mean now.

"Okay. But that don't mean you don't have anything to do with it."

She threw her arm in the air, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh God, you are so dense, you…BEWARE!"

Morgan was surprised by her scream, when he felt a suddenly a great pain at the back of his skull. He fell on the ground, landing painfully on his side and rolling on his back. He wasn't completely knocked out, but his vision was blurry.

He heard chaotic sounds of yelps, and the sound of a shot.

A scream echoed, someone had been wounded.

He tried to get up, fighting against the soaring pain that spread through his head. He instinctively tried to take his gun but he was knocked out cold again, something hitting his head again. He succumbed to darkness; unaware he was being pulled by force in a van and brought away as the sun was settling down.

**Some time later:**

His phone was ringing and the first thing that came in Morgan's mind was to answer it, but he realised he couldn't. His head was hurting him, and he was restrained, his hands were tied behind his back. He blinked several time trying to clear his vision. The world around was mostly made of shades of gray, and among it, something like red flames was standing out.

He was in a garage, obviously. There was no car, but it looked like it, the wall was made of gray bricks, there was tools and boxes. Facing him, he could see Miriam, tied like him, and she was obviously unconscious. He saw she had a bandage of gazes on the shoulder, with blood on it. He wondered what happened to her, not able to remember well. He knew they had been attacked, he could feel dry blood on the side of his head.

"Miriam…Miriam!"

He hoped she would wake up, but she stayed unmoving. What the hell did they do to her? Who were they by the way?

He heard his phone ring again, but it wasn't in his pocket anymore, it was somewhere in a corner. Morgan wondered f he could at least reach it, but his hands weren't only tied together, they were also tied to a water pipe. It couldn't be worse. He heard rushed footsteps and the door suddenly opened.

With astonishment, he saw the Chief Corner and Officer Joshua Voert enter.

**(Yeah, it's them. Miriam was only a scapegoat.)**

"You didn't break their phone?! I told you to do it!" Yelled Corner at Voert, obviously furious

"I'll fix that."

The man took a hammer and crushed Morgan's phone which ringing stopped immediately. With his phone into pieces, no chances for them to be ever located, Morgan clenched his jaws before yelling at them:

"What the fuck do you want?!"

Corner looked at him and didn't as answer as Voert did the same thing with Miriam's phone, before shaking her slightly to wake her up.

"We will wait for the lady to wake up, okay?"

"Don't hurt her."

"Too late, agent Morgan."

They could hear a soft moan as Miriam was slowly regained her spirits. Voert, who was crouching to her, smirked evilly.

"Wake up little Lolita, wake up."

Those words could have been nice if they weren't laced with venom. Morgan had already suspected Voert had tried to seduce Miriam who rejected him, now he was sure it happened like this.

"Joshua?"

"It's Officer Voert now, hooker. I am your boss here." He smirked and caressed her lips with his thumb. "But if you want you can give me sweeter names…"

"Don't touch her, you fuck!"

Joshua turned to him, and snarled. Miriam was straightening her stance, now fully awake.

"You…"

"Enough, Josh," interrupted Corner. "Now, agent Morgan, I was pretty sure you and your team were suspecting something, and we heard you talk with Miriam…"

"Yeah! So the pretty little thing here doesn't like men? I am sure you didn't give us a try, I can show you…"

"Josh, we already talk about it!"

"There is no way I would let such a little shit as you put his hands on me!"

He slapped her hard, and Morgan warned him not to touch her again.

"Fuck, will you stop it! We have other matters in stake here!" Yelled Corner, furious.

Voert complied and stood up, backing away from the red head. Corner continued, addressing to Morgan.

"We hear you talk, and we know you suspect her. What else, do you know?"

"I won't tell."

Morgan had got his purpose: he needed information, and as long as he wouldn't tell, they would stay alive. Corner kicked him in the ribs, and Morgan almost let a yelp of pain come out. Hopefully, he contained it.

"What the hell have you done with our colleagues?"

"Tell me what I want to know and you will have you information."

"No way."

He was punched this time. He heard Miriam scream for him, and hoped they wouldn't touch her. His lips bleed slightly, but he kept his calm.

"You think you'll get away with this? Man, you captured a cop and four FBI agents."

"It's no problem! You guys were stupid enough to suspect little Lolita here" said Voert, apparently glad to show the smartness of their plan. "We will leave some of her fingerprints and hairs on your corpse, and when they will find you, they'll believe she had done it! We will hid her so no one will find her, and everyone will think she had ran away after killing you, and they'll think she had killed your colleagues and hid their corpses. We could even bring some of their hair at her home to make your team believe they had been here."

That plan wasn't bad, Morgan had to admit it. However, he noticed something among what he said: _they'll think she had killed your colleagues and hid their corpses_. Why not simply give out the corpses of their colleagues?

'_Because for some reason, they are still alive._'

He needed to confirm that thought however. Corner was smirking, sure that this would make the agent confess.

"It's not bad. But what if they discover where you had really put the corpses of my colleagues, and find evidences it's you, you are dead."

"Who said they are dead?" Taunted Corner

Now Morgan was sure they were alive. But what for?

"Why did you even do it?" Asked Miriam with a tired voice

"That, Miriam, it's a long story that's you'll hear only if agent Morgan here accept to talk. So, what it will be agent?"

Morgan didn't answer at it, he would eventually know if he could manage to manipulate them, it would be fine. He had a feeling Voert would be easier to control, he was impulsive. Seeing Morgan wasn't talking, Corner hit him again in the stomach, before leaving. Voert gave Miriam a dirty look before following him. The two were alone, a silence passed between them.

"I am sorry," Morgan finally said, "I shouldn't have suspect you."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Are you okay, by the way? Did he hurt you hard?"

"No, it should be fine. I got worse, believe me."

"Did you already find yourself in this situation?"

"More than I would have wish. Do you have an idea of where we are?"

"As I know, Voert doesn't have a garage, because he lives in a flat, like me. Corner have a house however, and if I remember well, it's quite isolated," said she with a sigh.

He had expected it, after all, if they weren't gag, it meant their abductors didn't fear their screams could be heard. They were cops, they knew what kinds of mistake they should avoid, and Morgan knew it would only make things only harder.

"You know, the only way to know what happened to them and make it out is to manipulate them. You'll have to help me, you can do it, like with the Leeds."

She nodded and he began to tell her the few things he had profiled about them. He promised he wouldn't let that Joshua psycho molest her and he would find his friends. Corner was much more serious than Voert, and less sadistic, hitting Morgan was out of necessity, he hadn't really took pleasure in his pain while Joshua was obviously taking pleasure in frightening Miriam. The red-head confirmed he had tried several times to get in her pants, but she rejected him, and harshly. Though he often appeared calm and control at work it was obvious he wasn't so much when he was out of the police station. He would be definitely easier to control.

"Believe me about one thing: those who think their power isn't questionable are the easiest to fool."

She laughed at what he just said. It was at the same time strange and beautiful to hear her soft laughter echoes the walls of the garage. When he thought about it, their team had maybe never been in such a danger, first, three agents taken for some obscure reason, and now he and a cop were kidnapped also, only Hotch, Rossi and Garcia were remaining free. He wondered if they would get any results with the new test.

**Well from now there will be more action and violence. However, I have exams coming, which will stop after the 16****th**** January. So please be comprehensive if the new chapter doesn't come very soon. **

**Congratulation to jenny crum again!**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Here is the new chapter! Why did it take long? Well first, as I said in the precedent chapter, I had exams, but it's not the only reason. I was somehow confronted to a dilemma about some events which would happen or not in this chapter and I needed some time to take this decision. **

**Finally I did it, so I must warn you: there is RAPE in this chapter. Yeah, here you can say I am a bitch.**

**The end of the eleventh day:**

Rossi didn't dare to look at Hotch or Garcia right now, only Kevin Lynch was apparently taking pity on him. He had made a bad mistake, and his colleague was certainly paying for it right now if he wasn't dead, along with a cop.

When Hotch had heard that Rossi had left Morgan to follow a suspect, he hadn't like it at all. They had called Morgan several times, but he wouldn't answer his phone. First, they thought it was because he was following Miriam Crowley and didn't want to be bothered, but after some times, they began to worry, and then they received a call from someone who told them a black man and a red haired woman had been abducted by two men wearing hoods and black clothes.

Miriam wasn't the suspect, it was clear now. They didn't find anything on the crime scene, the guys were prudent, there was no hair or fingerprints, the only traces of DNA they found were blood from both Miriam and Morgan.

Hotch really was angry at Rossi but he was also angry at himself. Morgan had said several time they should suspect someone else than Miriam, and they didn't listen to him. He would find however. If the suspect had abducted Morgan and Miriam, they certainly needed them for something. Maybe they still had time.

**With Morgan and Miriam: **

Corner and Voert had spent most of their time to clean up every trace of Morgan and Crowley in the van after trying to make Morgan talk. Now they were discussing upstairs, the sheriff not really sure about what they would do with the prisoners, Miriam especially. The feds had found a witness whose testimony was countering their plan to make Crowley the scapegoat.

"I don't see why you are wondering, we just kill them, that's all."

"It's not that simple, Josh. We need to get information first, remember?"

"Yeah, but only from the guy, we torture him and it's alright, but Miriam, we don't need her, we just kill her and let the Peacocks bury her somewhere. I just want to have fun with her first. When we got what we need from the guy we also bring him to the Peacocks, two people to get rid off won't be much for them, after all we gave them three 'mates'. Did they rape them already?" Asked Voert in a sick enjoyment

"I don't know. I didn't talk with Charity after they took the agents."

"Whatever, we don't have to worry, they have nothing against us as long as they don't find the bodies, we cleaned all the traces."

The sheriff sighed, he knew that Voert was right, they could kill Miriam already, but a part of him was forbidding him to do so. After all, he knew this woman for so long, and he couldn't do that, especially because she had been so important to Sheriff Miller…He wasn't completely heartless; it had been quite hard to condemn the three agents. He still did it however, he had a pact with them, and he had to respect it.

He remembered when she requested this from him.

Flashback:

_He was relaxing under his porch when he saw _their_ car approach. His guts twisted as he knew what it means: Charity wanted something from him. Her daughter was with her, driving. Each they came at his house, he was glad it was isolated, how would he have explained to his neighbours _

_The sheriff stood up in order to greet them properly. When they got out of the car and approached him, he made great efforts not to recoil, they were so hideous! _

"_Hey, Charity, Wilma."_

"_Good morning Sheriff. I and my daughter came to see you because we have a problem."_

_He frowned, wondering what could her problem. Though Charity wasn't stable she wasn't the kind to panic over things._

"_What's wrong."_

"_We can't make children anymore," answered Wilma._

"_Exactly," continued Charity, "we knew that if we continued for too long, it could happen. I and my husband had many babies but sadly Wilma and her brothers were the only one who survived until now. They tried to make children together, but it didn't work."_

"_It's…Well it's sad Charity, really," answered the cop, "but what is it I can do?"_

"_We need fresh blood for our family. People who are not from our family, or from this town. We need your help to find spouses for Wilma, John and Michael."_

_He sheriff gaped at this. She wanted him to play mediator for her kids? The idea could have made him laugh, if the women facing weren't so dangerous and crazy. No one would ever want any relationship with those people. Maybe he could reason her and told her he wasn't the kind of person for the job._

"_Charity, listen, I don't know if I can really help you to have dates for your children, I am not really good at…"_

"_Who said I wanted dates?"_

_He frowned and suddenly understood._

"_I want you to help us catch those people. We will bring them home, and then, if they are wise enough, they'll submit," said she. "Don't worry, we will give them enough time to adjust."_

"_I don't know if I can…"_

"_REMEMBER OUR DEAL!"_

_He didn't dare to argue. Her ugly features were even more monstrous now that she was snarling at him with furious eyes. Wilma looked angry too. _

"_Now, listen, you have to find us people in good health. People who aren't from this town, so we can be sure our families had never been linked. We need a man and two women, and if it's possible, around the same age as my kids."_

_He didn't like it one bit, really. Plus where would he find those peoples in question? He was about to say it, when he suddenly thought about the FBI's agent. They weren't from here at all, they were from Quantico, plus there were two women among them. _

"_I may have something. Come back here I two days, okay?"_

_They smiled, revealing their teeth which looked more like fangs now. Charity and him shook hands and the deal was made._

Two days after, he was showing them pictures he had discretely took of agents Reid, Prentiss, Jareau and Hotchner. He had chosen agent Reid and Hotchner among the other men because they were young enough in contrary to agent Rossi, and the Sheriff didn't know the Peacock's opinion about black people, that's why he avoided agent Morgan. He showed the pictures and Charity was pleased. She showed the ones of Reid and Hotch to Wilma, asking her to choose the one she wanted. She chose Spencer Reid immediately.

He thought about an occasion to trap the agents when he found a good one: another murder in the forest. He was alone with Josh when someone told him they found a crime scene. They didn't inform the agents and the other cops immediately. They first went to the crime scene on their own, and got their plan. They went to the Peacocks (they had the right to approach their home) and told them where the crime scene was, Corner instructed them to go there in the morning. He would try to attract the agents here and the Peacocks would abduct them on the crime scene with his help.

His plan was to have the agents here, so when he told agent Hotchner to sent him some men he was glad to hear the man would send the two women. Corner suggested himself to send the doctor, saying his scientific knowledge could be useful. Hotchner accepted, and Corner found himself damn lucky when he knew his targets would be here, all of them. Everything was simple, once the agents would be there, he would send back Parker and Travis away, and he would be alone with them. That's why he feared something was wrong when he didn't see them coming. However, their cars were discovered and at his relief, he understood the Peacock did their part. It was even better, at least, they didn't do it on a crime scene, and he didn't have to participate to that. He didn't communicate with the Peacock again after that. He felt quite guilty because of what happened.

Instead, he and Voert just tried to find a scapegoat, and when they understood the feds suspected Crowley, they just tried to make up a plan, but a witness spoiled everything. They would find something else.

While Corner was thinking, Joshua decided to go downstairs and 'play' a little with Miriam. He opened the door, closed it behind him, and smirked at the look of the prisoners. Agent Morgan was trying to look brave, but he could see how worried he was, maybe not for him but for the woman. Miriam was scared, something that turned him on. He ignored the man and went straight to the red head with a sick smirk. Miriam looked at Derek, a little distressed.

"Hey, _Josh,_ still trying to frighten the girl to play badass?" Asked Morgan in a mocking tone

"Say what you want agent Morgan."

The man crouched to Miriam and his hands immediately went under her shirt. She tensed as it sneaked right to her breasts. Joshua was impatient to give her a taste of men; maybe she had never fucked with a guy. That was going to change.

"Stop it" ordered she in a trembling voice.

"Don't touch her, you asshole!" Yelled Morgan, "I swear you're gonna pay this!"

Joshua laughed at those words and turned to Morgan with an arrogant smirk.

"Well, maybe, but for now you'll have the right to watch, believe me it should be hot!"

He continued to caress Miriam's breast, ignoring Morgan's roar and provocations and whispered in her ear:

'I wanted this for long…You don't have an idea. Since Middle school I want this.'

She turned her head away, her face twisted by disgust and fear. She didn't want this; she didn't want to be raped! He straddled Miriam's leg and went to kiss her but was suddenly stopped by an excruciating pain between his legs: Miriam had taken the opportunity to hit his crotch. He yelled in pain and backed away from the woman. After some seconds to get his breath back, he kicked Miriam hard in the face, her nose cracked at the impact and it began to bleed.

"FUCKING BITCH!"

"You are the fucking bitch!" Yelled Morgan again, "You are the one who had to chain the other one for that!"

Voert didn't even pay attention and took an iron bar and went to Miriam with it, when suddenly the door opened, and Corner went inside.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"That's slut, she…"

"Go outside, Josh, NOW!"

The cop looked at Corner with a furious look but obeyed. Once he left, Corner kneeled to Miriam and looked at her bleeding nose, looking sincerely sorry for her."

"I am sorry Miriam, I think it's broken."

"You are not sorry for her," groaned Morgan, "if you were she wouldn't be there, bleeding and threatened by this guy. She doesn't even know why!"

Corner didn't answer, he was hurt by Morgan's words. He lowered his head and just looked down at the floor. The profiler sensed it immediately and knew it was the moment to take advantage of it.

"Come on, look at her, you own her truth! She trusted you; she said that after Chief Miller died, you were the one who protected her. How can you do that to her?"

The Sheriff went completely pale and he looked slowly at Miriam. Her nose was bleeding, her hairs were messy, she had a bandage because of a bullet hole, and she had those eyes full of reproaches.

"I did it because of a pact. Miriam, I need to tell you now that…Miller didn't disappear. I killed him."

Her eyes widened and were suddenly full of horror.

"I wanted to be the new Sheriff and I had no chances with him around. So one day, I set a trap, I brought him in the forest by saying a corpse was in here. I killed him, and someone saw me. She proposed me a deal: I would cover her and her family's crime and she would cover mine. She helped me to gather Miller blood and hid the body while I was putting blood in his car to make people know he was dead."

He was interrupted by a sob. She was crying and his heart clenched at it, she looked like a kid right now. He caressed her hairs slightly.

"I swear you I had remorse. That's why I protected you because you were his protégée, and the more I knew you, the more I liked you, I swear you I wish it hadn't ended like this, but I can't go back now."

"And…This deal, it involved our colleagues?" Asked Morgan slowly.

"Yeah…They wanted spouses" said he in a sort of transe.

Morgan gaped at this revelation. What the hell did this mean?!

Corner looked once again at Miriam and decided it was time to leave before she stopped crying and start to yell at him. He knew he had to do this, but hell, it was painful. He went away to find Josh. Derek tried to sooth Miriam, but she was under the shock, she needed time, after all she learned that her protector and second father had been completely betrayed. He took time to think. Corner didn't say any name, but clearly told: they wanted spouses.

Now they knew why, and it was a good step ahead, if he could manage to get them out of here.

**With the prisoners:**

JJ lay down in the bed, sighing as her sore body relaxed. John wasn't here for now, she was alone, but he would be here sooner or later, and she was enjoying privacy for now. Her stomach growled and ached badly. They were still underfed, and she was beginning to suffer a lot because of it. She had felt sore yesterday too, but she had to admit tonight was far worst. She wasn't the only one who was in pain, today Reid got a headache again, and it was definitely bad. She trembled even more and shivers went through her spine as she was feeling more and more sleepy and heavy.

It had been a horrible day, stressful, exhausting and disgusting. Just before going to bed, they had been charged to wash Mary and Nathaniel. Emily and JJ had taken care of the old woman, watched closely by Charity, while Reid was taking care of Uncle Nathaniel, helped by Daniel. Repulsive wasn't even a good word for the task they got. To touch and wash Mary's old and deformed body had been sickly ignominious, and JJ had seen a lot of horrible things during her career. But this was just…For a moment she thought she was about to vomit, but she hold on and continued. Emily too had been obviously sickened by it; her face had turned green for some seconds. When they had been over with it, she was relieved and John had given her a glass of water when, he had apparently guessed she wouldn't feel well after it.

Her stomach knotted in pain again and she put herself in a foetal position, she was feeling slightly nauseous. She tried to get up, but her members were numb, and she couldn't manage to move much. Now it wasn't tiredness or disgust because of what she saw, she could be truly sick. Shit, would it mean the family would see her as weak and decide to get rid of her? She couldn't show it.

The door opened and she didn't say a word or looked at John, she was trying to appear just tired and not sick. She concentrated on her breathing, as she heard the ruffle of clothes that indicated he was changing himself for bed. She closed her eyes, not really eager to caught sight of his hideous naked body. As she was still concentrating on breathing, Jenifer suddenly felt a hand caressing her hair and her face. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see John above her, and she also noticed he wasn't wearing anything. Her stomach knotted again but with fear this time. He had never done this before.

"You're beautiful, you know."

She swallowed with difficulty and suddenly, hiding her illness wasn't important anymore.

"Please…I'm sick, I…"

"No, you not. It's only drug I gave you."

Her eyes widened and she felt faintness as she saw he was holding ropes in his hand. He let them drop to the floor, before beginning to unbutton her dress and went on.

"It was in water I gave you. It's family preparation, simple but efficient. Don't act immediately. You won't be able to move or scream."

She felt tears come in her eyes. God, no, why did she accept this glass of water? He had respected her privacy quite well until now, and she thought he wouldn't try anything before the 'wedding'. She should have remembered they were unstable, all of them. In another situation, she would have managed to stay calm, or kick ass, but now her body wasn't responding, and she couldn't do anything but struggle weakly as he was undoing her dress. Whatever shit he made her drink, it was surely efficient! She managed to squeak but it was only weak sounds. She tried to talk to him; maybe she could make him change his mind.

"Please…You know your parents won't like…We have to…"

"I am tired waiting. Want you."

He took a piece of clothes and gagged her with it, in spite of her weak struggle. He had managed to undo her sleeves and now he was struggling to take off her bra while she was trying to move her leg to kick him, but she could barely lift its. He finally undid her bra and threw it aside. He looked at her breast with a hungry look and a rapture smile. He took back the rope as Jenifer was trying to lift her hands to her mouth and take off the gag, but before she could do it, he took her right hand and tied it to the bedpost. She let out a sob, but he didn't seem to pay attention as he took her other hand and tied it the same way.

JJ tried to scream through the gag but it was useless. He pulled her dress pass her legs and finally threw it on the floor. Her last underwear followed. Her heart was beating fast and hard, it couldn't be happening, something was going to stop him certainly. Reid or Emily would rush in the room, or maybe Charity, who would tell her son to stop. She tested her bonds but she was well tied, even if she hadn't been drugged it would have resisted.

He went on the bed, hovering over JJ's trembling form. She felt sick at the sight of him, and turned her head to the door.

'_Please, have someone enter, it can't be happening!'_

Sadly a part of her brain reminded her it could indeed happen. Morgan had gone through it when he was young; Reid went through it because of Walker. Oh god, no! She wouldn't be able to handle it! A hand grabbed her chin and John forced her to turn to him.

"Look at me."

She refused to do so. He growled and she felt hands touching her breast roughly, and his mouth was kissing and biting her neck, her shoulders and her breasts. She really wanted to puke but she stopped herself, she would smother herself with her own vomit because of the gag. Tears leaked even more as the man's finger touched the most intimate part of her body. She felt shivers and her legs slightly moved, but not as much as she wished. She felt nauseous again as she felt his fingers _moving _inside her, cold, dirty and rough fingers, which didn't belong to Will. Her head was heavy and she was shivering, she wanted to try to scream through the gag, but her whole being stopped to move suddenly, every slight movements she could make stopped when she felt him about to…

Her eyes widened and she felt some kind of convulsion as the monster above her penetrated her. She chocked and her eyes went completely blur with pain and despair. It couldn't be happening! She trembled badly her body was numb but she could feel pain still, and it was painful. She hadn't been prepared, and even if she had been, it would have been sore because she didn't want it. He was thrusting hard inside her, taking out all his frustration. She closed her eyes. She heard John ordering her to look at him but she didn't want to. She knew she would never really heal from it if she saw the image of the monster while he was raping her.

'_God please help me.'_

But there was no God here, apparently. She was concentrating on keeping her eyes closed, on breathing correctly through the gag instead of focusing on the movement he was making inside her, on his rough hands touching her body. She couldn't ignore the smell of his sweat, he was close to her, the skin of his belly rubbing against hers and now his head was in the crook of her neck. Feeling his proximity and smelling his breath was making all this even worse. She tried to forget how monstrous and dirty he was, at least to lessen it but it was useless. She felt even more pain as his movement gained intensity, his thrusts were even more painful, he was panting badly. Oh God when would this stop?!

Her martyr finally ended and he collapsed on top of her. She couldn't even really feel really relief. Her eyes were empty as she was feeling defeated, completely. She didn't really paid attention when he untied her and dressed her back, she was only thinking about how her life would change. How would Will look at her? How would her colleagues look at her? She still couldn't move enough, but she managed to roll on her side when John lay in the bed with her, her back facing him. She didn't want to see his face again, never. He kissed her on the temple in an almost tender way.

"Love you."

JJ didn't say anything. She wanted to die, she wanted to forget. This night sleep didn't claim her at all.

The next day, when she had finally recovered from the drug, she was still feeling heavy and she had a bad headache. She was still trembling, but she tried to hide what she was feeling. She didn't want Reid and Prentiss to know, she wasn't ready to confront the way they would look at her. She went downstairs for the breakfast like every morning, still ignoring John's presence the best she could. Pain spread through her when she walked and this simple fact could have made her cry again if she hadn't done everything to hold back. Jenifer answered briefly to her colleagues or the Peacocks when they talk to her, avoiding their gazes. Emily and Spencer looked alright, so John was certainly the only one who did that. She fed Mary with Prentiss as usual feeling even more horrified than usual at the feeling of someone's lips on hers.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I am just feeling a little sick this morning."

She didn't need to look at Emily to say she wasn't convinced at all. Maybe she already suspected it. Spencer was also looking at her with wondering eyes, but maybe he didn't suspect already what happened. Eating was hard, but she forced herself, she needed to gain strength, but she was always watching to see if someone had drugged it or not. It was hard right now not to snap and scream, to sit with this family, and with her rapist and eat breakfast with them. So JJ just focused on her colleague's presence and hold on that. She wanted to escape; she wanted to go away, the simple idea to stay here forever with them, with this…This monster was making Jenifer contemplate suicide.

She ignored for now that they would get an occasion to escape very soon.

It was just before noon, while the three were working under Charity's watch, Wilma had decided to go in the woods for a walk and the brothers were helping their father with a pig they killed. The prisoners were trying to forget the sun which was beginning to hurt their head, when they heard Wilma calling for her parents. She was coming from the woods, running, and she went straight to her mother. Charity went to her daughter, and Wilma told her something lowly. The agents ignored what she told her, but Charity tensed and turned toward the prisoners with her shotgun pointed at them.

"You three, get inside."

They obeyed, and they were led to the basement. Charity locked the door behind them and left them here, unchained. They heard her ran outside, they ignored what was happening, but they realised something: they were here, unchained, no one was in the house to stop them from leaving…

"Girls", said Reid, "I need something metallic, something thin and which can help me undo the lock."

They began to search, they didn't have much time. They finally found a nail which was rusty but long and thin enough to be used. Reid went to the door and began the work. Emily and JJ watched him, both hoping he would be able to do it. They didn't know how much time was left before the Peacocks would be back; all they knew was that they couldn't miss this chance. Jenifer felt a rush of hope. She had wished to be away from here after what happened and now, maybe….

A click was heard and finally, Reid opened the door. The three felt hope spreading inside them, and a strange nervousness. They went outside, prudent to see if anyone was here, they also checked if they were in the yard, but no. Apparently, no one was around. They went outside, and ran toward the woods. It didn't matter if they didn't know exactly where to go, as long as they were away. But as they were about to reach the woods, they suddenly heard distant shouts and screams. They quickly hid behind some trees and looked at what was happening.

With horror, Emily, Reid and JJ saw the Peacocks coming back, but not alone. Daniel was dragging an unconscious man by the arms, Charity and Michael were dragging a woman who was trashing and screaming, Wilma and John were forcefully dragging a little boy and a little girl. Reid's eyes widened and he remembered the discussion he had with Charity, and what the children told them about their family.

"Intruders."

JJ and Emily looked at him and he went on.

"They believe those hikers and their kids are intruders. They are going to kill them slowly."

"Then we can't leave," said Prentiss lowly, "we have to free them, even if we don't have any weapons."

**Hope you liked! **

**About the rape, you may ask me, why JJ? Well Reid already went through that in Doctor, I couldn't do it twice, and Prentiss was already kidnapped by Doyle and tortured, plus she is my favourite character and I really couldn't do that. So JJ was the only one left. **

**Also, just one thing: as you can see, JJ doesn't find any pleasure in what happens, because when you got raped, you CAN'T find enjoyment, less an orgasm. I was never raped myself, but I know someone who did, and I am totally against fics in which characters victim of a sexual aggression like it or got pleasure. That's just wrong. **

**Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the time it took, I was a little lazy since some days. Hope you'll like this chapter, it concentrate on Reid, JJ and Prentiss.**

**I think I thanked everyone for the reviews, but in case I forgot someone: Thanks a lot! It's my motivation!**

**Disclaimer: the little part with the pig is deeply inspired from X-files. **

**Oh and don't tell me JJ is quite OOC. She just got raped, so it's normal if she is not really herself here.**

Behind the trees Reid, JJ and Emily were still hiding, preparing a plan. They would escape, but first they would free this family first and take them along. It was easier said than done.

The Peacock didn't notice that Reid, Prentiss and JJ escaped, in fact they didn't even get inside the house, and instead they went with their prisoners to the barn. They closed the door behind them, so the agents couldn't see what was happening, but they knew perfectly what the Peacock could do. The three were hiding; they had to make the Peacock leave that barn, but how? If the Peacocks had been alone in it, Reid would have suggested setting it on fire, but they couldn't hostages were in. JJ knew it was wrong but she really cursed those peoples in her head because they got caught, she wanted to leave this place so much, and if only they didn't got caught, they would be running, they would be free. Another scream came out that shook her out of these thoughts.

"We can't just stay here," said Reid in despair, "they are going to massacre them. We need to get the Peacocks out with a distraction and then enter the barn to free the hostage."

"Maybe I have an idea."

Both JJ and Reid turned to Prentiss who explained them her plans.

Some minutes later, Emily was caressing the two dogs the Peacocks owned, distracting them from barking and alerting their masters while Reid and JJ would do something to get their opponents out. The brunet was the only one who wasn't afraid with dogs or good enough with handling them to do it; she was attracting them toward the back of the house. On their sides, Jenifer and Spencer went to the pig's pen. They opened it and entered. The beasts didn't attack them, being quite used to their presence now. Their goal was to make the beasts escape in order to distract the Peacocks who would try to get their pigs back. Sadly the animals were used to their pen and didn't move.

"We need to make them move, help me push them," said Reid.

"Okay."

The two agents began to push some of them, but they were big and not really willing to move, and the two weren't in the best shape. JJ told Reid to wait for her and went in the house, hoping she wouldn't be surprised by the Peacocks, she watched the barn all the time. It was really a blessing the family decided to close the doors. Another scream was heard and she ran even faster. Once inside, she walked silently, Mary and Nathaniel were in their rooms, not able to walk, but if they heard, they could call for help. She went to the kitchen, took big knife and left the house as silently as she came. She sighed in relief, she hadn't failed. She came back to the pig's den, where Spencer was still trying to make the pigs move. When he saw her with the knife, he frowned.

"It should be more efficient."

She went to a pig and cut him with her weapon. The cut wasn't big or deep, but it was sufficient to make him move and squeal in pain. Reid took her arm before she could do that again.

"JJ, don't hurt them that much, or they'll squeal and make the Peacocks come out too soon."

"Alright."

She continued, but pricked them instead of cutting the skin, while Reid was pushing them to help. He was quite astonished by this behaviour from his teammate; it wasn't like JJ to do this. Then looking at her, he noticed some slight marks on her neck. His stomach rolled: her strange behaviour, her dullness this morning, and those marks…Could it be?

He realised the pigs were almost all out and squealing a lot. It was time to leave! He took JJ by the arm, and ran. She got her arm away from him, as if physical contact was repulsing her. They saw Prentiss who went hiding behind the barn, Reid and JJ mimicked her. If they were behind the barn, they would enter it even faster when the monsters would go out.

Just after they finally hide, they saw Wilma, then her brother and the parents going out. Perfect. Once they saw the pigs, they panicked and went to catch them back. The prisoners waited them to be far enough, and then they ran as discreetly as they could and reached the open barn. They immediately closed the doors. JJ went to the prisoners while Reid and Emily were blocking the door with everything they could find. The hikers and their kids were tied to a beam, just like she had been some days ago. The children were apparently fine, just frightened, but the parents had been beaten. The mother was crying and her husband looked on the verge of vanishing.

"Please, help us!"

She began to untie them and was soon joined by Reid and Prentiss who had finished blocking the doors.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright, we are from the FBI," said the blond.

"Are you okay?" Asked Reid to the kids he was untying

"I wanna go home!" Cried the boy while the girl, obviously a little older was silent, still under the shock.

"What happened?" Asked Prentiss to the parents while helping JJ.

"We were simply walking in the forest, family walk, you see?" Answered the father with a weak voice "We saw someone from afar, a girl I think, she ran away when she saw us. That didn't worry us, but some minutes after those psychos suddenly jumped on us. They yelled things and they…"

"They said we were intruders" continued the mother. "They said we were going to die and they knocked James out and dragged us away. Who the hell are they? They look like monsters!"

"It's long to explain. But to recap, they are an isolated family who did too much inbreeding."

The children who went to hug the parents once they were untied hadn't understood what Prentiss just said, or simply didn't listen, but the couple however looked horrified. The agents were relieved to see that apparently they were able to remain calm enough not to panic, however, they noticed that the father, James, wasn't really in a good state to walk. Reid looked at his injury. His temple was bleeding a lot.

"This shouldn't be mortal" said the genius, "I'll try to bandage it."

"Not now Spencer," replied Prentiss "We first have to go, now."

"They are too close" said JJ in a mortified voice.

She was looking at the outside thanks to a hole in the wooden door. The family was outside, running after the pigs. They hadn't noticed for now that the barn's door had been closed, but they would certainly notice if seven people were opening it and leave. Plus the father was hurt; he was going to slow them down. Jenifer find it so frustrating to be in there and not able to move…Emily went to look at the hole also and saw that JJ was right, they were too close for them to leave. The brunet sighed and turned to her blond colleague, then she noticed the marks…She froze but didn't dare to say anything right now. Did John do this?

'_Who else?'_

Jenifer turned to Emily and frowned at the way the other woman was looking at her, with such a weird look. Emily dropped her gaze and searched for something else: weapons.

"Guys we need something to take them down…We can't leave without a fight I think."

Reid who was healing James's wound nodded, just like JJ who was still standing face to the door. It was obvious; they couldn't just run away, now. Even if they could go out of the barn, the Peacock would notice soon enough they left with the family of hikers and would search for them. They couldn't run into the forest with the monsters tracking them, especially with the little girl and the little boy around.

"Does Charity still have her shotgun?" Asked Reid to Jenifer

"She does, she is using it like a stick to make the pigs go back."

"Damn!"

"Excuse me, but why are you here?" Wondered the mother, who was obviously putting a lot of effort not to break.

The agents looked at each others, it wasn't the right moment, but they had the right to answers. Spencer who just finished with James's wounds stood up and began to search for weapons with Emily while answering.

"Like we said earlier, they lived too long on inbreeding for too long, and they kidnapped us also to have…Fresh blood."

The parents paled down, the idea of someone being obliged to sleep with the monsters they saw was apparently really disgusting to them. JJ closed her eyes when she heard the simple explanation. God what if John succeeded in impregnating her? She would ask for abortion immediately, but this scared her.

"They want you as…"

"Yes," answered Emily at implied question. "What are your names?"

"Katherine Salmon…and here is James and Lara and Sean."

The children were still clinging to their parents but weren't crying anymore. Feeling they needed to be reassured, Prentiss crouched to them and spoke:

"Listen, we are going to get you out of here and you'll go home. We will do everything to stop them from hurting, but you'll have to do what we say, okay?"

They both nodded sheepishly. She smiled to them and saw that Reid had found something: an axe and a machete. Prentiss looked at the weapons and nodded. It wouldn't be as easy as guns, but they had no choice. JJ still had the big knife so the three of them were armed. Emily took the machete and Reid kept the axe. He made some moves with it, to be at ease, moving an axe wasn't that easy, but Spencer learned he wasn't bad at it. The blond joined her colleagues.

"Guys, let me take care of John."

They nodded; the two were unable to ask her anything, for now she needed space.

"Be careful JJ. Spencer, I want you to let me take down Wilma" demanded Prentiss.

"Then I'll take care of Michael, it's fine for me" declared Reid his eyes beginning to darken at the memory of him kissing Emily. "Now we have to stop them from entering the barn. Until James is able to move they can't go away. When he will be better, we will give them the opportunity to leave."

"Ok, but do they remember the way?"

"We do," answered Katherine, "at least I do, I shouldn't have any difficulty to make my family go back to town."

"Okay, then listen," began Emily, "we will try to give you the opportunity to leave, you'll have to go fast, and as discretely as possible, and when you'll be in town, you'll have to contact not only the police by Agent Aaron Hotchner, it's very important."

"Who is he?"

"Our boss, and he and the rest of our team are certainly sickly worried."

"Fine…Agent Hotchner, I'll do it."

"Katherine, you and the children will go first, I'll stay here, I'll be alright" said James from where he was.

"Sir it's better if you leave together" explained Reid, "it's better for your wife if she doesn't find herself alone in the forest with two kids. It's better to have you all together."

The genius couldn't help but think that in normal time, JJ would have explained this, but the blond was barely talking; she remained mostly silent with a vague gaze. He could understand what she was feeling. A part of him hoped he was wrong, and the most selfish sad in him was relieved it wasn't Emily. He wouldn't be able to bear it. He saw Jenifer going back to the door, to watch what their enemies were doing. They had gathered most of the pigs.

"There is not much time left, guys, they are almost finished, and they'll see soon that we are in there."

Reid went to the father who was standing up helped by his wife and children. He wasn't bleeding anymore and was apparently feeling better. He looked at his wound and saw it was healing, obviously he had mostly been badly beaten but wasn't in danger.

"You think you'll be able to walk?"

"Yeah…I'll be alright."

A loud bang was heard.

They all turned toward the sound and another bang was heard: the Peacocks were trying to force the door. Hell, they couldn't enter in here right now! The agents ran to the door and pressed themselves on it to block it more. Cows that remained calm until now were beginning to make a ruckus. They could feel several people were throwing themselves against the wooden barrier. How long would they be able to hold on? If the Peacocks entered in here they would fight, but would the Salmon family be spared? They couldn't allow them to enter for now. For more than a minute, this continued, then stopped. Emily, JJ and Reid listened to what was happening outside and could hear Daniel talking about them. Prentiss wasn't sure but if she was hearing well, he told them to fetch 'the new ones'.

"Guys," she whispered as low as she could, "they think we are still inside."

"They think the Salmon are the sole responsible?"

"Yeah, and they are going inside to demand us to help them."

JJ looked again in the hole and saw that Charity, Wilma, John and Michael were heading to the house. Only Daniel was remaining here, with a knife in his hand.

"There is only the father."

"It's the moment, if we take him down while the others are inside, the Salmon can leave!" Whispered Reid

They reacted immediately, they didn't even need to talk. JJ and Emily opened the doors as quickly as they could and Spencer prepared himself with his axe. He turned to the family.

"Cover your kids' eyes."

The parents did as they were told and put their kids behind them in order to protect them. JJ and Emily had barely opened the doors when Daniel rushed in with his knife. Reid reacted immediately and went to him and swung his axe to his neck. Spencer barely missed the man, but still missed. The axe was heavy and Spencer was raising it when Daniel rushed to him with his knife to stab him. Emily reacted immediately and hit his back with the machete, surprising the man who screamed in pain. He turned to attack Prentiss with his knife but Jenifer steeped before her and countered with her own weapons, the knives meeting with a metallic sound.

Daniel stepped away, avoiding another blow from the axe and from JJ's knife. He spotted the family who was unarmed and watching with terrified eyes, and rushed to them, maybe to make them hostage or kill them, but before he could reach them, blood suddenly spread from his side and he was thrown against the wall by Reid's blow. The axe had penetrated his side deeply; Emily and JJ were surprised by such violence from Spencer. They knew he could shot someone, but taking down an opponent with an axe was something else.

Though he was hurt, Daniel was still trying to stand, and with a rage he had rarely felt, Reid sent his weapon right in his head, killing the man immediately. He was thinking about everything the man made he and his friend endure, about what his son wanted to do to his woman, and about what his other damn son did to JJ.

Blood spread out powerfully, it fell on Spencer's face and clothes, on the ground, on the wall. When Reid took the axe out of the man's head, a part of his skull cracked and opened, giving a sight of his brain and letting the blood stream freely. The three agents were watching this without a word.

A scream echoed from behind. They turned round and saw it was Katherine; the woman went completely pale and vanished at this sight, her husband caught her before she could hit the floor. The kids cried and yelled both because of the bloodbath and seeing their mother in such a state. Prentiss was the first to react and went to the woman.

"Shit!" She swore while trying to wake her up.

"They are coming back!" Yelled the little girl suddenly

The agents saw that John and Michael were out and saw that something was going on in the barn. From the spot they were, the agents could see they were calling for the women. They rushed immediately to close the door, helped this time by James. Their opponents could run fast and the doors were heavy, adrenaline rushed in their veins, forcing them to close the doors quickly. They couldn't allow them to enter here. Emily, JJ and Reid's protective side made them stronger, and for James, he was also empowered by the need to protect his wife and children. They closed it before the monsters could come in.

If they were fast enough to close the door before they could enter, Michael and John spotted the corpse of their father, and they could soon heard screams of rage coming from outside. It sounded more like the furious roar of something that wasn't human or animal. The prisoners blocked it again as quickly as they could, once again, the Peacocks tried to force the door.

While Prentiss and Reid were still attempting to stop their opponents from entering, JJ went to the kids and told them to hide behind some cows, and reassured them.

"It's okay, you'll be alright, your mom isn't dead, she is just sleeping."

"I want mommy!"

JJ went to Katherine who was still on the floor and dragged her to her children to hide her with them. Dragging her wasn't easy, but she still managed to do it. Something had waked JJ up from the strange state she was in since…What happened. Right after Reid killed Daniel, she had somehow snapped out of it, maybe it was her survival instinct, or the fact to see one of their tormenters just gave her energy. Finally, she succeeded to hid Katherine, she realised quickly how much this precaution was a good idea.

Right after Jenifer put the woman and her children in security, they heard suddenly the sound of a shot along with a yell of pain. JJ looked to see Emily throwing herself to the floor and Spencer bringing down James along with him. JJ immediately hugged the children who were screaming in fear again in order to reassure them and stopping them from moving away. Charity was shooting through the door, she wasn't really aiming at anything, her rage had taken any common sense away from her, which was a good thing, or else she might have got the idea to aim at the floor.

Prentiss and Reid looked at each other from their position, wondering when it would stop. Both of them were relieved to see that they weren't hurt, James however had yelled, he was certainly wounded again. Spencer couldn't say how serious his wound was, but he could say that the man was alive, it was the most important.

After several shots, they could hear Charity scream in frustration, apparently, she didn't have any other bullets in her gunshot.

"You traitors! You'll pay for that! You'll all die!"

They waited a little before Emily risked herself to look through the hole. She could see Wilma and one of her brothers also, maybe Michael. She saw a third shadow, and could tell it was certainly John. They had weapons also, she couldn't see exactly what. She turned to her lover who was looking at James's shoulder. The man was grunting in pain and his face was twisted

"The children are outside, Charity left, certainly to fill the shotgun. I don't think we should attack, Katherine is still knocked out, the kids are terrified, and you sir" she addressed to James' "are hurt."

"It seems the bullet made it through your shoulder, it's bleeding a lot but we can bandage it. And yeah, I think you're right, Emily."

"Plus if Charity surprises us fighting her children," said JJ, "she will have a loaded shotgun to kill us."

Reid began to bandage the man's shoulder with a piece of cloth coming from his shirt. Emily watched him do so, her heart clenching a little at the thought he might die.

Not attacking right now was obviously the good option, because Charity returned very soon. But instead of shooting through the door again, she gathered her children near the sheep's pen, close enough to watch the barn but too far to be heard. Emily was watching this while Reid and Jenifer were taking care of the hostages.

"They are preparing something, or maybe they still try to find a plan, but they won't just continue trying to force the door."

JJ nodded, a dark expression on her face again, Reid stood up and went to hug Emily. He knew it wasn't the right moment, but it might be the last hours they spent together, and he didn't want to go without showing her his feeling. She returned the hug. It had been hard for them to pretend they weren't a couple, now even if they were in a big danger, they could stop pretending.

"I love you Emily, you know that?"

"Of course I do. I love you too."

After a kiss they broke the embrace. They helped James to join his family with Katherine who was slowly regaining consciousness. Reid covered Daniel's upper body with a work coat he found inside. It wasn't out of consideration for the man; it was to avoid the Salmons to see it too much. After that, JJ, Emily and he gathered, to leave the family some space and also talk about what they had to do. Their first plan had failed, but it was okay, it didn't mean they wouldn't be able to succeed later. However it would have to be soon, because they couldn't stay in the bran for too long. First, James was hurt, plus if they could drink the cows' water, they didn't have any food. The Salmons had bags that were still in the barn. There was some food and water in it, but not much, and they would have to keep it for the kids and James who was wounded.

"Maybe we can wait for darkness to set over?" Suggested Emily

"It's the beginning of the afternoon, we can't wait that long. Plus if we confront the Peacocks, we will certainly have to split up. And JJ and I know too well we can't split up in the darkness."

"We can't split up at all, Spence" replied JJ in the same dull voice as the morning.

All the energy she got after seeing Daniel getting killed had vanished, and once again she was feeling just wrong, dirty and lifeless. Reid resisted the urge to put a hand on her shoulder, she had shown him earlier she didn't want physical contact.

"I know JJ, but here it will happen. Don't worry that much, we are not as inexperienced as before, we won't make the same errors."

She didn't say anything; she didn't approve or contest what he was saying. Emily rubbed her back and she didn't defend herself, apparently she could handle a woman's touch.

"We will have to tale Charity down together however, she is the most dangerous."

The agents began to prepare a plan at the same time as the monsters outside.

**There, hope you liked! In the next chapter, you will see more about Morgan, the rest of the team and all, but for this one I wanted to focus on Reid, Emily and JJ. **

**Also, Reid had his moment of violence here, and if you think I left JJ and Emily too much on the side during the confrontation with Daniel, well don't worry the girls will have their fights too. **

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews! I always like to know what you think. I neglected the team completely in the next chapter, so here I will focus more on them.**

**This chapter has been write while listening to Reincarnation of Benjamin Breeg by Iron Maiden, and The well (Omnia's version). I advise you to listen to it, if you don't know.**

**Enjoy!**

**With Morgan and Miriam :**

Time had passed but Morgan couldn't say how much, there was no clock in here. He wondered if Corner and Voert were aware of the fact they were inflicting them a torture called sensory deprivation, or if it was simply a hazard. Whatever, it was frustrating, since how much time were they here? He suspected they spent a night and almost a day here. Miriam had stopped crying, and Corner had cleaned the blood away, after giving her and Morgan water to drink. They both accepted it gladly, they were really thirsty. They hadn't been given food however. She had first glared deadly to the man and then emptied her heart, telling him how despicable he was. The man had leave without a word. Now she was resting, and he was thinking.

They wanted spouses…He remembered one case in which a family was capturing young girls to give them as wives for their sons. It wasn't exactly the same here, but there were apparently similarities. Peoples who needed to use such ways were not social, introverted or they were sadists. They could have a social life, and put a mask of kindness, but in intimacy, no normal partners could accept what they wanted. So the only way to have submissive partners was to capture them…Morgan shivered at the thought. He hoped it was introverted people who did that out of necessities and not sadists who would torture his colleagues. Whoever they were, those peoples were certainly controlling them with threats. One couldn't rebel or the two others would be hurt or killed.

Morgan didn't have a name, but if he could make Corner talk again, maybe it would be possible; a woman was among them obviously, and it was a family, it was all he knew. Maybe Miriam could have an idea. She wasn't really sleeping, just resting.

"Miriam?"

She raised her head up and looked at him questioningly.

"Tell me, Corner told me later that he made a deal with a woman, that's he wouldn't reveal her family's crimes in exchange of what she would help him. They are either isolated people, either sadists who can hid their game very well. They need spouses. Do you know who it could be?"

He watched the red-head, hoping she was lucid enough to give him an answer. She stayed silent for a second and then shook her head to say 'no'.

"I don't see who. There is a lot of people who live isolated around. As sadists…Well except those who are holding us captive, I don't have an idea. I thought until now that Joshua was only annoying and Corner…He was just not as good as Harry Miller to me…"

She held herself from crying, and continued to think.

"I am sorry really; I don't see precisely who could have done that."

Morgan nodded, he was glad to see she was still lucid, but sadly she had nothing for him. Well maybe someone else would be able to talk to them about it. He didn't have an idea of how they could free themselves; he had the impression he would have to take the chance when it would come, like when he made Corner talk, it wasn't something planned at all. He could maybe make Corner free Miriam by playing on his guilt. He feared it wouldn't work however, if the man was obviously feeling bad, he also said he had to do this even if he didn't like it. He could try but it wasn't the solution to rely on.

"We will find them, Derek" affirmed Miriam.

"I hope so."

God make her speak true. Morgan smiled to the kind red-head. She had some difficulty to talk with her nose, but he could still understand. He was trying to figure out other solutions, when the door opened. They both saw Voert holding a gun. He came down and pointed it at Derek.

"It's time to die."

**Some times earlier, at the police station:**

Evening was approaching

At the police station, the atmosphere was tense, everyone was busy and working hard, the cops and the feds were walking on eggshells. The cops had lost one of them now, and even if they weren't all Miriam's friends, she was someone they knew. Only Corner and Voert had to fake. Hotch, Garcia, Lynch and Rossi weren't even sleeping anymore, it was one of the worst time the team endured.

One thing that was making Garcia feel bad was the fact she had told Morgan that he could be neglecting the investigation because of his feelings for Miriam Crowley. Now she knew how her words had been unfair, and though she had apologized, she was feeling sick over it. Now he and this woman were in danger, and she would maybe never be able to tell him again he was like a superhero to her. She had done everything she could to keep hope, and it was hard when you feared to loose three of your friends, but now that her best friend was gone it was hard. Kevin was helping her in the best way he could. He was scared for them himself but he had to stay strong for his girlfriend.

Rossi wasn't sparing himself any efforts, feeling guilty over what happened. Lynch told he could have been simply captured too, but he also could have stopped it. He decided to remind himself of everything that happened since the day it all started, since the very morning before they left. He replayed the events again and again in his mind, and suddenly, he remembered something that could be the key. It could be…

He went immediately to find Hotch, he saw him with Garcia and the one he suspected was around. He went to his colleague normally, without looking at his suspect, feigning he hadn't found any solution that could help them.

"Hotch, can I show you something?"

"What?"

"Come, there is something I want to talk to you about…"

Aaron knew his colleague well enough to know something was wrong. He followed him, and when they were in an empty office, Rossi finally told him:

"Do you remember when we sent Reid, JJ and Prentiss to the crime scene?"

"I don't think I'll forget one day."

"Right, you remember how the cops, and the Sheriff included were hostile to us, and Reid especially? Well the morning when Corner asked you to send some of us, you told you would send Prentiss and JJ, and then he asked you to send Reid along with them, because of scientific knowledge? I thought at that moment that finally he realised that we weren't just bothers they were obliged to call, and Reid wasn't only some know-it-all, but now that I think about it, he had certainly asked it because this way he would be able to have them all three in the woods."

Hotch's jaw tightened as he realised David was right, he had dismissed the Sheriff too soon, he should have remembered that. He looked to see where Corner was. He was in the middle of the bullpen, everyone was in here, and they had to be prudent, if things went nasty, someone could get hurt. Garcia and Lynch were close from him. Corner looked in his direction and their look crossed for a moment. The Sheriff suddenly seemed worried, like a guilty one who feared to get caught.

"Okay come, we can't let him know."

Rossi nodded and they excited the office, acting normal and headed toward Corner. They tried not to show they were ready to take their guns out, but the Sheriff suspected it already. Since he had captured Crowley, he was tormented by guilt, and by the fear to get caught. Things had become dangerous because of the witness who saw them. It was torturing him, the constant fear to get caught, the agents knew one of the cops was the scapegoat, and Miriam couldn't be framed for them. He was haunted constantly with this same question: when would he be discovered?

He had seen Hotchner's look, and he was sure of one thing: he knew. The man knew. Now he was beginning to really panic. He and his colleague would arrest him, and would search for proofs in his house, and then they would find something that would stop them from claiming his innocence: their colleague and Miriam chained in his garage. His only solution was to try to run.

The man walked toward them, and when he was at Garcia's level, he suddenly took out his gun, grabbed the woman by the hair, making her yell and put his weapon against her temple. Immediately, Hotch and Rossi pointed their guns to him, ready to shoot, but the man was holding her before him. Lynch let the files he was holding drop, he didn't have any weapon to point and knew he couldn't do anything.

"Don't move! Or I kill her, I swear it!"

All the others cops around were first completely startled to see what was happening, they pointed their guns like Rossi and Hotch, but more automatically, most of them looked completely baffled. Corner was obviously out of his mind; his eyes were wide open and throwing frenetic looks. He was trembling and holding Garcia tightly like a life-line.

"Sheriff, don't do anything stupid" ordered Hotch in a controlled voice.

"Drop your guns! All of you!"

In the room, Joshua was looking at this with wide eyes. Corner just blew everything up! He could get killed, or worse: he could confess they had done everything together. He could tell them that he had accepted to give Corner an alibi for Miller's murder just in case in exchange of some money, that he had required the Sheriff and the Peacock's help to get rid of a girlfriend he killed in a fit of rage. The agent and Miriam would tell them when they would be found. Because now it was for sure, they would be found.

He had to kill them. Maybe Corner would get killed before he could say anything or maybe he would not say anything, and if the hostages were dead he could get out of it!

Everyone's eyes were on the Sheriff, and he was near the door. If he was discreet enough he could get out…He took some steps back, watching if anyone could see him, but no one was staring at him. He exited the place quickly and discretely, and ran to his car.

No one noticed Joshua's departure. Right now, all that mattered was Garcia in danger. She was trembling; all this was reminding what happened just before she met Kevin, when a cop/murderer wanted to kill her. This time, if she was shot, it would kill her, and she was aware of it. He was making efforts to stay calm enough not to scream and struggle. Facing her and her captor were Rossi and Hotch. They were calm in appearance, but it was obvious they were on the nerves.

"Sir," began Rossi, "put the gun down. You are in a police station surrounded by people who will shoot if you kill Penelope, you won't get away with it. If you surrender, it will be known you cooperated."

"You think I'm a fool?! You are the fools! Four agents and a cop disappeared under your noses!"

"No one says you're a fool, sheriff," answered Hotch, "but we know you participated to our agents' kidnapping, you are responsible of the disappearance of one of your cop, and you are taking an hostage before a dozen of cops. There is no way you'll get out of it, so put the gun down."

The man tightened his hold on Garcia and laughed crazily.

"Oh I will! I want you to let me get out of here and drove away. I'll release her when I'll be far enough. I won't hurt her, don't worry, after all, if you hadn't suspected Miriam, I wouldn't have been obliged to hurt her! Now back off everyone, and let me pass!"

"You won't be able to leave the country…"

Corner laughed crazily: the man was breaking down mentally.

"Oh I will! I did so many things without being noticed! I killed Miller without being noticed. Miriam was…You know she really was upset when I told her that!"

He laughed crazily again under the eyes of his horrified colleagues. All the cops here were shocked, both at this revelation and at the behaviour the Sheriff was showing.

"Ha ha! But she will not be upset for long! She'll be dead, she'll lie in ashes with Miller!"

"Sir, please," continued Hotch, "let's talk calmly and put the gun down."

"NO! No, let me pass, okay?...Okay?"

The man was tightening his hold on Garcia even more, he was sweating and his eyes were so widely open they could have got free of his skull. Hotch knew they should maybe accept to let him go, but he was too unstable, he could kill Garcia even if he was able to leave.

"Sir…"

"I'LL KILL HER!"

A gunshot echoed.

**At Corner's house:**

Voert drove quickly to Corner's home. He would be there before the feds and his colleagues, he would have the time to kill the two hostages and get away. Once he was there, he took his gun and entered the place, he had a spare key.

He opened the garage's door and went in here. The agent would be first, so he would have the pleasure to watch Miriam's reaction. He pointed the gun at him, and spoke with a clear voice:

"It's time to die."

"What are you doing? You and Corner decided to kill us?"

"Corner doesn't matter much now."

"You killed him?!" Exclaimed Crowley

He turned to her with a furious look.

"Don't assume you know anything you stupid slut!"

He would kill her first, it didn't matter after all. As Voert raised the gun to her, Morgan reacted immediately, he couldn't let her die!

"You are going to kill her with your gun? When they'll inspect the bullet which killed her they'll discover it come from your gun. If you killed Corner with it, you already let a trace."

This stopped the man from shooting Miriam. He turned to Morgan again, and snorted.

"I really never liked feds at all. Always sure you know everything; Corner had been discovered by your colleagues. If he didn't denounce me or got kill, I have a chance. You're right, I won't kill you with my gun, but I'll kill you nonetheless."

"And you think you'll get out of this?" Asked Morgan "you think they won't have you? You took your car to come here? Someone certainly saw you and your car and will witness. If you were around at the time we got killed you'll be in the shit. Plus they'll find traces of you, in the house, in this garage, and your fingerprints on Miriam's body where you touched her."

Voert paled, he had never thought about it, he didn't have the time to clean everything, he ignored in how much time they would be here. Morgan knew he had found the solution.

"If you don't kill us, you'll be the accomplice of a kidnapping, but no more. If we die however, you'll be charge with murders and that's much worse. You should surrender."

It was true what the agent said, and he realised it. He wouldn't surrender however. If Corner didn't spoke about what he did, all he feared was indeed the charge of kidnapping. He could run away and hide easily. The FBI would have other priority.

"I'll leave you here. Don't think you'll ever find your colleagues again. Those who got them will rather kill them than letting you have them back."

Morgan tugged on his chains in anger as Voert left the house. The man would just run away, this bastard would get out of it! He and Miriam heard footsteps and then no sound in the house. Joshua had left. They would be found, it was at least that. If Corner was suspected, the team would get in here and they would be free. But they had no ideas of where Reid, JJ and Prentiss were.

**With the prisoners:**

It was the middle of the afternoon; Prentiss, Reid and JJ were still unable to tell what the Peacock's plan to take them down was. They hadn't attacked again, though a lot of time had passed. They had first feared Charity would decide to put the barn in fire, but it didn't happen, and in fact, it was probable they would avoid doing such a thing. First because even if the Peacocks wanted the prisoners dead now, the cows were in here and cattle were precious to them. Second, fire could not only burn the barn, but also the trees or the house if the embers were carried by the wind, and they certainly knew that. Charity wanted them dead but she would certainly not sacrifice almost everything her family owned.

Reid had suggested that maybe they were not doing anything to weaken them. They were waiting for the moment they would break and decide to go out on their own to jump on them. It was a possibility. If they stayed here for too long, they wouldn't have any food or drink except for the cows' milk, and they would be weakened.

The Salmons were calmer than earlier, Katherine had woken up, she was still shaken by what she saw earlier, the children were less scared, and James was resting. Reid had bandaged his wound the best he could, that would do for now but the man looked pale. He couldn't stay here for long, he would need a doctor. They were resting, talking together, and the agents had decided to imitate them.

The three had discussed about what the Peacocks could plan and also about how they could make the Salmons leave this place. They had a plan, it could work well, with some chance, and they just had to wait for the night. Once the family would leave, they would be able to confront their enemies. For now, they were silent and sitting in the hay, Emily and Spencer with their backs against the wall and JJ resting against a beam, isolated form the Salmons. Prentiss was the first to talk:

"JJ, there is something I wonder: what are those marks on you?"

"It's nothing" answered the blond in a mortified voice.

Prentiss stood up, and went to Jenifer, not noticing the look of disapprobation from Reid.

"You can tell me."

"I don't want to."

JJ wasn't even looking at her anymore, silently saying she didn't want any communication, Prentiss knew that but she also knew her friend would need to talk.

"We will bring them down, they will pay for everything."

"As if it was that simple! It's my memories I wish I could kill, not only them!"

"What did he do?" Asked Prentiss again

Emily already guessed of course, but she wanted JJ to tell, it was the only way to help her, only the blond wasn't ready to receive that help. With a sigh, Jenifer turned to her, her eyes glowing with tears that threatened to fall.

"If you already know the answer, don't ask me anything and leave me alone!"

Prentiss lowered her eyes and left, knowing it was useless. She remembered how Spencer was after his kidnapping by Walker; he also didn't want to talk about it. She went to him, and cuddled a little while JJ stood up to sit elsewhere, the farer she could from the eyes of her teammates. She was feeling really humiliated, not only because of what happened, but also because of the fact they knew. It was as if they witnessed it when she got raped by a monster, as if she was naked before everyone. The worst of it was the fact she hadn't got an occasion to clean herself after _that_, and she wanted badly to do so, she could still feel his hands on her, his skin, his breath, and she wanted to take it off! She could see his hideous face just above hers, and his malformed body and…

She tightly closed her eyes and it asked a lot of effort for her not to cry. Of course she knew a shower wouldn't really help her, but she needed it. Sadly there was not enough water here, and they had to keep it to drink. She tried to forget, to think about something else, and to think about her son. He would never know, Will would sadly, but she didn't want Henry to learn ever. She looked through the door's hole, not to see if the Peacocks were here or not, but to see if the night was coming soon. The sooner it would be here, the sooner she would be able to avenge herself.

From where they were, Reid and Prentiss weren't talking much, just savouring the moment, knowing that if they spoke too much, they would eventually talk about the death that could wait for them outside. Nothing could tell for sure they would survive; maybe they would all die here.

"Spencer, be prudent when you'll confront Michael."

"I will be. Swear me you'll be careful too when you'll kill Wilma."

"Okay. You know, it's…Strange when you think about it."

"What?"

"We are talking almost casually about killing peoples with an axe, a machete and a knife, while there is a corpse near the door, all that in an old barn owned by incestuous crazy people. We do have strange lives."

Reid nodded, it wasn't the kind of things he would have imagined he would do when he was a kid, and it wasn't the kind of things his parents would have imagined.

"Sure it is. But I wouldn't renounce to it. This life, it's mine, I fought to have it, when I was a kid in my High school, they always said I would certainly become some kind of crazy scientist because I would never be able to fight for the life of me, same when I entered the Academy. But they were wrong, and now I don't think I would be able to have a casual life. I know High School wasn't easy for you either."

"No, it wasn't. People around me also said I was a loser, and when I came here, people thought at first I was there thanks to my mother."

"And in reality you're one the bravest fighter I ever knew."

"Thanks. I think I get what you say: our lives are strange and hard sometimes, but it does have sense. Let's make sure it will not end because of those monsters."

They continued to cuddle, knowing everything would be decided after the nightfall.

**I got a new idea that might interest the one who like violent fics: a serie of several story picturing one or several CM main characters as serial killers. I already have the idea of one in which Prentiss, Reid and Morgan are a trio of serial killers, and the team tries to catch them. Tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hi everyone ! Okay, this chapter will contain violence, blood, etc. but I guess most of the readers are waiting for it. **

**Also a big thanks to those who reviewed, I love you all! Since some of you told me that the new idea seemed good, I'll begin the story, but only once this one is finished. **

**Enjoy!**

**With the Team :**

A gunshot echoed.

Blood spread up, staining the floor.

A body fall down.

Everyone kept silent for a second, immobile and unable to react.

The first one who did something was Lynch, he ran to Garcia who had blood on her. She was standing, under shock and trembling, but alive. It wasn't the case of the Sheriff who was lying in a pool of blood, his right temple pierced with a bullet. Kevin took her by the shoulder and took her away to the bathroom so she could wash her face. Rossi and Hotch then to the officer who shot: it was Parker. The man looked angry and sad. Though they were relieved that Garcia was now out of danger, they had also lost the one who could have gave them the location of their friends and Crowley.

"Officer Parker?"

The man didn't answer and was just looking at the corpse with disgust, tears building in his eyes. Rossi remembered the way Parker was talking about Miller once. He was feeling a deep admiration for him, just like Miriam. David suspected Parker didn't kill Corner just to save Garcia. The cops progressively let their weapons down and looked at the corpse of their superior. He just confessed he killed Harry, kidnapped one of their own and four feds. None of them would have ever suspected such a thing. Hotch turned to Rossi:

"We have to go at his house, they are certainly here."

They gathered the few cops who were calm enough to come with them. Most of them were lost and completely upset, but some were thinking mostly about finding Miriam. Rossi and Hotch excited with the cops and drove straight to Corner's house. Corner had said Miriam would die soon: did it mean he had an accomplice charged to kill her and Morgan too? They had to be there as soon as possible.

They drew their guns out and forced the entrance door. No one was in here. They searched in the house and heard a voice calling for help: Morgan. Rossi and Hotch followed the sound which led them to the garage. They forced the door and saw Morgan and Miriam chained but alive. They rushed in and kneeled to their colleagues, some cops followed and went immediately to the red-head.

"Hotch! Rossi!"

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, but Miriam has a broken nose."

"We'll call an ambulance, and take off those chains."

Relief wasn't a word deep enough to describe how everyone here was feeling. The cops were mostly focused on Miriam they feared to be dead, but also felt glad to see Derek was okay.

"It's really good to see you, guys," admitted Morgan. "Did you find Reid, JJ and Prentiss?"

"No, aren't they here?"

"Apparently not, Corner gave them to someone."

Rossi and Hotch looked at each others in despair. Morgan explained them everything that happened, that Voert was Corner's accomplice, and also why Prentiss, JJ and Reid had been captured while having the chains removed. Hotch called the station, saying that Voert was responsible also and running away.

"They didn't give any names?"

"No. Just said it was a family, and that he made a pact with them so they would cover Miller's murder."

"Alright, it's better than nothing."

Once free of there chains, Morgan and Miriam were led to an ambulance in spite of Morgan's protestations. Rossi also called Garcia to tell her and Kevin they were alive while some cops were exploring the house.

"Hotch, come on, I am alright, it's just some bruises only Miriam got really hurt."

"You have to go through a check-up."

"Hotch…"

"Morgan, there Garcia on the phone," said Rossi, "and I won't let you talk to her if you don't let someone exanimate you."

This was what makes Morgan yield. He took the phone and let the doctor approach him without a protest.

"Hey, Baby Girl."

"_God, Derek, are you alright?_"

"I'm fine, don't worry…"

"_Don't worry! Are you kidding me, you got kidnapped and I shouldn't worry! For God sake, don't do something like this again!"_

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

He could hear she was really shaken, and suspected there might be more than worry behind it.

"What about you, are you fine?"

"_Dear Sheriff could have killed me earlier, but I'm fine._"

"What?!"

"_I'm okay, I'm not hurt, he got shot and I…"_

"It's okay."

"_Yeah. I'm so happy you're back, I feared I wouldn't see you anymore."_

"I'm alright. I will see in the station, okay?"

"_Alright. Bye."_

The doctor said he wasn't hurt but was slightly dehydrated, and would have to drink a lot, but otherwise, he should be okay. Only Miriam would leave, Officer Travis would go with her. Morgan would come back in the station, that's exactly what he wanted. His place was there, trying to find his colleagues. Hotch told him to go there with Rossi, the two would try to make a better profile with what Morgan learned, while he and other cops would search for hints in Corner's house. He wanted Morgan to stay there and rest a little.

Rossi and Morgan drove to the station. The sun was getting down; it was now twelve day Reid, JJ and Emily were missing. However the fact Derek and Miriam had been saved was giving them some hope.

"Morgan, I'm really sorry for what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I shouldn't have let you go follow Miriam by yourself, if I had been with you…"

"Rossi, I insisted to go alone, and you had something else to do, you had to take away those proofs. It's not as if you forced me to go or if you had been there with me and failed to have my back. Plus if I hadn't been here, they would probably have captured Miriam alone, and I am glad I was there with her, to help her. And at least now I know why JJ, Reid and Prentiss had been taken. So it's alright, believe me."

David couldn't help but feel still a little guilty, but Morgan's words lifted a big part of this weight off of his shoulders. In the police station Garcia and Kevin were waiting, she wasn't as shocked as she was earlier, Kevin had taken care of her, and she was thankful he was around to soothe her. Right now she was relieved to know neither Morgan nor Crowley died, and they were both fine apparently. She hugged Morgan when she saw him.

After a little moment of rest, the team worked to find back their teammates. Night was falling, and they ignored that Reid, JJ and Emily were about to fight.

**With the prisoners :**

Time passed very slowly in the barn, and everyone was happy to see the night had darkened the sky. Reid, Prentiss and JJ had told the Salmon about their plans: they would distract the Peacocks again but using the cows this time. There was a dozen of beast in here; the good thing was they were docile. The agents and the family lead them gently to the doors, but they were getting agitated, though it was a good thing: the more they would be running and panicking the best it would be.

Emily sighed loudly, her legs trembling a little. They were gambling here, it could either be their death or their salvation, but they didn't have the choice.

"Okay, let's go."

She and Reid went to the doors and opened them the quickest they could, letting the cows exit. Everything happened quickly: the Salmons went outside, running right beside the cows, protecting themselves behind the beasts, the agents did the same. One of the Peacocks brothers was watching for any sign of attack, when he saw the cows running out, he went inside the house to warn the others. It was giving the prisoners some seconds which were crucial.

It was dark, the cows and the agents would distract the Peacocks while the Salmons would discretely run toward the woods. It was dark and with the ruckus the beast was doing, they wouldn't attract the attention. It wasn't easy to circulate among the cows, sure, the parents were prudent not to let them hurt their children, but finally they succeeded in approaching the woods. At the same time, the agents had put themselves in position as quickly as they could. JJ had reached the back of the house, Prentiss the sheep's den and Reid the pig's den. The Salmon almost reached the trees when Charity went out with the shotgun. She was standing under the porch and looked at her cattle running away. She seemed completely confused. She was looking everywhere, searching the prisoners and saw the Salmon as they were entering the forest, immediately; she pointed her weapon to shit them. From their positions, Reid and Prentiss saw this and knew what they had to do.

"Hey! Charity!" Yelled Prentiss loudly.

When Charity saw her or more exactly, distinguee her form in the dark, she shot immediately from the porch, Wilma and Michael at her side. Prentiss plunged to the ground avoiding the bullet. She was out of their sights now, behind the beasts, while Spencer, was calling for her from behind the pig's den. She also tried to shoot him but missed just like with Prentiss. Though she was a good shot, it was dark here, and aiming wasn't easy at all. While they were here, JJ would enter the house discretely and take hostage Nathaniel or Mary and oblige the mother to let go of her weapon.

Charity growled in frustration at this. It was impossible to get them, it was too dark and they were swift to avoid her shots. Plus she feared to kill one of the beasts. She would definitely take revenge for her husband's death; those traitors wouldn't be able to escape forever.

"It's too dark, kids. I can't shoot. Come, we'll get them!"

They left the porch and began to search for their captives. Wilma and Michael had big knives. Prentiss and Reid crawled away, prudent not to be seen. The animals and the dark were their only shields. Spencer had difficulty to move like this with an axe in his hands, but he managed to do it. Now they had attracted them outside the house, they could go in, and join JJ. Things would have happened like this if the Peacocks hadn't heard a man's scream coming form the house: John. He had stayed inside for a reason Prentiss and Reid ignored, but they could easily guess he had crossed JJ's way. Charity turned to her kids and yelled to them to search for the others while she would go and see.

Prentiss and Reid saw her coming back to her house, and knew it was time to confront Wilma and Michael, but they had to help JJ first. Reid stood and ran as fast as he could to the house, when he heard a roaring behind him. Michael had seen him and was running to him with the knife; Wilma also saw him and went to him like her brother. He prepared his axe, ready to fight. Prentiss saw her love in danger and she yelled:

"Wilma! Here, you little freak, I'm going to kill your mother!"

The Peacock girl turned to see Prentiss ran to the house, and she rushed to catch her up. Michael would have certainly done the same if he wasn't already fighting against Reid. A knife wasn't much against an axe, so after avoiding two blows from the agent, he decided to run to the barn to find something a little more efficient. The hayfork seemed to be a better idea to Michael; he would trap Spencer in the barn and kill him like they killed their father. Spencer pursued him, trusting Emily to take care of Wilma, though he hated to leave her alone, he had to.

The two women were fighting right before the house. Wilma was maybe slightly smaller than Prentiss, but she could manipulate her knife really well, while Emily wasn't exactly use to fight with a machete. Plus, the Peacock girl was swift and was good at avoiding the blows thrown at her, it was obvious she had been trained at that. She was as cold-headed as Prentiss right now, and could control her movements well, and she wasn't as exhausted like Emily was from days of tortures and hard work.

Disadvantage wouldn't make Emily back off however. The brunette was aiming for Wilma's throat but her adversary countered with her knife, and went to stab Emily in the chest, but she backed away and made a deep cut on Wilma's arm. The girl let out a scream and rushed to Emily who countered her attack again and kicked her side hard. The girl fall on her knees, Prentiss took the opportunity to attack, but the Peacock girl planted her knife in her right shin, making Prentiss gasp in pain, stumble and landed on her back. She crawled away on her elbows as Wilma was standing up. The woman roared madly, the sound was inhuman. She threw herself on Prentiss who rolled on the side to avoid the knife which was aimed at her chest.

Pain was almost unbearable, but her survival instinct and adrenaline was allowing Prentiss to keep cold-headed enough not to panic. She forced herself to back away a little more and stood up. She did it just in time to counter another attack from Wilma. She sent her machete to hit the girl's left shoulder and felt it thrust into the flesh. Her opponent screamed loudly in pain and Prentiss took off her weapon of her shoulder and went to hit again but this time in Wilma's head. The girl barely dodged and backed away. She went to attack Emily again, but the brunette was ready, she threw herself at Wilma, attacking her with rage, giving her enemy barely enough time to counter her blows. She was ignoring her pain, standing thanks to her anger. She was aiming at her throat, at her shoulders, at her head, her stomach, anything she could reach.

Wilma was having difficulty; her opponent was attacking with such a rage! But she was also furious, they killed her father and betrayed them! After dodging a blow aimed at her neck, she kicked Emily in her wounded leg, making her stumble and trip on a stone. Her back hit the house wall. Once again, Prentiss was on the ground. Wilma was about to make a move and stab her, Emily reacted immediately:

"Do you want to know why?"

This stopped Wilma in her tracks.

"Want you to know why we did this?"

"You betrayed us! You killed my father! I loved Spencer, and…"

"But he doesn't love you, and you know why? Because there is someone else in his life."

The girl's face paled, Prentiss took a good hold on her machete. If she could make Wilma loose her sense, maybe she wouldn't be careful enough to avoid a fatal blow. It was a big risk, but she was in a desperate situation.

"Who?"

"You didn't guess, didn't you? Why do you think he reacted so badly when your brother touched me?"

Immediately, Wilma realised, and like Prentiss thought, she lost it, she threw herself at the brunette with a very loud scream of rage and in her fury she just wanted to rip her face off, she didn't see the machete aimed at her skull. Prentiss threw it violently at her head and it sliced its way to Wilma's brain. The Peacock girl's body went dull and she collapsed on Emily, dead.

Prentiss gasped at the weight thrown on her. She pushed the body away and took a second to breathe. Right now, she was on the ground, covered in blood, exhausted and wounded, but she was feeling alive and powerful. She had killed one of their tormentors, the one who wanted her man, she was victorious. She rose, sitting on the floor, and with difficulty, she tried to stand again, but it was difficult when you had been stabbed in the shin. She heard someone running toward the door, and her instinct told her to hide. She went to the right side of the house and stood with her back against the wall, knowing it could be one of the Peacocks. She heard a scream of despair and could guess Charity had discovered the body of her daughter: she had to go away, if she was discovered, her mother would kill her immediately.

She saw the kitchen's window was open, it was six steps away from her. Though she wasn't in Charity's sight, she was close to her, and the woman could hear her walking. She advanced slowly, sliding against the wall, careful not to make sounds, she was barely breathing. She heard crying, the mother sounded devastated over her daughter's death. Prentiss continued to advance slowly to the windows, if she made the mistake to produce one sound, and be discovered…She couldn't help but imagine Charity suddenly rushing to her and shooting her right in the head. This made her shiver. Only two steps. She was very prudent. When she was finally at the windows, she checked discretely to see if someone was there, but she saw no one.

She climbed inside as silently as she could and landed in without many noises. Charity was outside, crying and yelling at the death of her daughter, she had succeeded. Prentiss realised however she was letting blood drop everywhere and it was leaving a trail everywhere she would go. She had to bandage it now. She went in the first room she could find: the 'bathroom'. She sat in here and torn a piece of her dress and began to bandage her wound. Emily wished Spencer was here, to help…

Spencer! God she didn't know how he was doing right now with Michael. Though he had a bigger weapon, the man was sneaky and violent. JJ could be also in danger. What happened when she heard a scream? Obviously, it had been John screaming, but the fact Jenifer didn't scream didn't mean she wasn't wounded. She took care of her wound the faster she could, careful to be silent. She heard movements in the house, and listened carefully. Charity had stopped screaming over her daughter's death; in fact she couldn't hear her anymore.

_BANG!_

Surprise made Emily jump as she heard this loud shoot, and she felt her blood run cold as she realised it was coming from outside, maybe from the barn. She stood up, her legs trembling, the mental image of Spencer dead imposing itself to her. As she was about to left the house to go outside, she suddenly heard a loud 'thump' coming from upstairs, like a body falling on the floor…

While the agents were fighting in the farm, the Salmons were in the wood, lost. It was dark, the kids were scared and it was difficult to calm them down. Katherine sure had a good sense of orientation, but in the darkness like this it wouldn't be really useful. For now, they were just running away, as far as they could from the house. All that mattered for now was to be safe. A yell of pain and crying was heard as Sean, the little boy, tripped over a branch and fall on the ground, hurting himself. His sister helped him to stand up, and the parents looked at each others.

"James, it's better to hide and wait for the day. We don't know where we are going."

"They could be pursuing us, and if they find us…"

"Those agents told us they would do everything to avoid that! I believe they do, did you hear or see someone running behind us?"

"No, but it doesn't mean they won't come and search for us."

"They aren't the only danger in the forest. We have to wait for the day."

Her husband sighed, she was right on the fact they wouldn't be able to find there way in the darkness, plus if they lost themselves they would never be able to find civilisation and contact the police, and then the agents who saved them would be doomed. Plus they were tired, their feet hurts, his shoulder was giving him hell, Sean almost knocked himself out and they were all emotionally exhausted.

"Alright, but you and I won't sleep, only the kids, so we don't let our guards down, just in case."

She nodded, it seemed a right decision. In the darkness, they settled against some trees and rested there. The kids fall asleep after a moment, cuddling with their parents. The adults stayed awake, hoping everything would be fine for the people who saved their lives.

**The father and now the daughter! I hope you liked this chapter, and that Prentiss's fan enjoyed her fight. In the next chapter, you'll know what happen to JJ and Reid too. **

**Review please! Be nice please, I am not really good to write fight scenes.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Hi everyone ! Sorry for the time, it wasn't an easy chapter to write. Once again, there is blood, some gore and violence, you were warned. **

**Hope you'll like it.**

After making the Salmon escape thanks to the cows, JJ had reached the house and entered by behind. She was worried sick for Emily and Reid, but it was the best choice. Luckily, she avoided the dogs. When she had finally entered the house, Jenifer searched for Mary or Nathaniel, according to the plan they made earlier. Things didn't turn exactly as she wished when she found herself face to face with John.

She didn't know why the well he was there, but when he saw her, he charged, and she quickly reacted and tried to stab him, but he backed away, and instead, the weapon made a long cut in the man's torso. Not mortal, but surely painful. He screamed in pain and seized a glass and smashed it on her skull as Jenifer tried to stab him again. The impact made her head spin and she backed away mechanically, dizzy from this blow. John also backed away and clutched his stomach. JJ tried to gather herself and attack again, but something stopped her.

She got the sight of Charity going in the house. She had her shotgun. Immediately, JJ reacted on instincts and thought about hiding. She had nothing to counter this! She went upstairs, getting herself as far as she could from them. As she was rushing to the second floor she heard Charity enter and felt a rush of adrenaline.

Once upstairs, she entered a room, she could hear Charity and John saying something loud; Charity was asking him where she was. The room she got in was Wilma's one certainly, in which Reid had been kept. It was quite dark inside, only lightened by some candles, and very creepy. JJ hid under the bed, hoping she wouldn't be heard. She could handle John but Charity was a tougher enemy, especially with the shotgun, and together they would be too strong. She cursed herself for going upstairs, she should have rushed to Mary or Nathaniel's room but she had reacted instinctively, things hadn't go as planned, plus after the blow she received on the head, she didn't think straight.

She hoped Reid and Prentiss were doing fine. If they were in a confrontation against Wilma and Michael, Spencer got at least the advantage of the weapon. As she was thinking, she heard someone scream: a female. Prentiss or Wilma?

'_Lord, please, not Emily'_

That's why she didn't like the idea of splitting up, not only because it was reminding her of Hankel's farm, no, it was mainly because she was hearing screams and couldn't say who was making them. It was just horrible to know someone was maybe being massacred and she ignored if it was her enemies or her friends.

She heard footsteps, someone was here. She controlled her breathing and tightened her grip on the knife, ready to fight. The door opened slowly and she could see two pairs of feet coming in. Both the mother and her son were in. She put a hand on her mouth, careful not to be heard. For now, she had to focus on splitting them up, it was the only way, and she would kill John then. This very idea was making her forget her fears.

The two went to the closet and opened it, checking if she was hiding there. If they had the idea to look under the bed…She clutched even more to her knife, ready to get up as quickly as possible and fight, though she knew she certainly wouldn't be able to stood up and charge before getting shot. JJ could see Charity's feet getting away from the bed.

"John, throw it away."

He was going to bend it way! She was dead!

JJ saw him approach the bed and she held her breath when suddenly another scream was heard. It was louder than the precedent, it belonged to a female and it made Jenifer's blood run cold. Emily? It was filled with pain and rage. It startled also Charity and John who stopped in his tracks. JJ was paralysed.

"I'll go, you try to find her!"

"Wait mother!"

From where she was, Jenifer could see Charity's feet walking out of the room and John following her. It was the moment! She crawled quickly out of her spot and quickly went to hide under the desk while John was telling his mother they shouldn't split up. Charity ordered him once again to search for her while going downstairs. When he entered the room again, JJ barely got the time to hide. The man seized the bed and bent it back violently, making her shiver. If she had been under…The man growled at seeing she wasn't here, and exited the room to search elsewhere.

JJ went out of her spot and heard another scream that made her shiver again. It sounded like Charity…Why was she screaming? Did Prentiss kill Wilma, or Spencer killed Michael? Or both? She would know later, for now, she had to take John down. She wished to search for her friends, but I the barn, they had decided they would prioritize on killing their preys. Hers was isolated, it was better to kill him now and have at least one danger eliminated. Plus a part of her wanted more than anything to rip out his guts for what he did to her.

Walking as silently as possible in the creepy corridor, she began to search for him. The portraits seemed to glare at her as she was tiptoeing, the big knife in her hand ready to stab. If she had the time to think about it, maybe JJ would have shivered if she had realised how she looked. She had blood on her, her dress was dirty and stained with crimson drops, her hair were messy, and her eyes were shining with both apprehension and anger. He was certainly in one of the room, but which one?

Outside, Reid was pursuing Michael just after Prentiss and Wilma began to fight. What the hell was he doing? Why was he running toward the barn? The man entered it, and Reid stopped, feeling there could be a trap. What kind of trap however? He, Emily and JJ stayed in here all that time, there was no way they could have set up a trap. Still, his instincts were telling him that even with his axe, he had to be prudent. His decision was wise, because when he approached the building, Michael suddenly came out, charging at him with a hayfork. Reid avoided the attack just in time; the weapon would have pierced his stomach if he hadn't.

Michael looked enraged; he had probably spotted his father's corpse in the barn. The man attacked Reid again with the hayfork and this time, Spencer sent his axe against the sharp points, the hayfork waved to the right, making Michael stumble. That was it! The hayfork was a big and dangerous weapon but it was easy to manipulate, maybe Reid could find a way to turn it against its owner.

He made an arc with his axe again and planted it into the thick wooden handle, giving himself a way to control the hayfork. Michael tried to pull on it, and free the deadly tool, but Spencer mimicked him thanks to the axe, and when Michael was really putting all his force to get it back, Reid released it. The tip of the thick handle went right in the man's chest, cutting out his breath. He dropped the weapon and Reid immediately went to get his axe back. It was well planted in the hayfork, and as he almost got it back, a punch landed on his cheek. He stumbled a little and received another blow but in the nose this time.

Michael tried to punch him again but this time Reid grabbed his fist and sent his fist in to the man's eye, and another in the man's chest, trying to hit the spot that received the hayfork's handle. According to Michael's yell of pain he succeeded. The man tried to hit him again but Reid dodged and sent another blow in the stomach and gave him a kick on the side. He went to punch Michael again, but his opponent seized his fist and twisted his arm roughly to spin him around and encircled Reid's neck tightly with his other arm, strangling him. As he was suffocating, Reid's first reflex was to grab his opponent's arm and try to make him release his hold but it was useless. Michael was still holding on of his arm painfully.

"You'll pay. Father dead cause of you."

Spencer's vision was blurring when he decided to let go of Michael's arm and instead hit the man's side with his elbow, thrusting violently his bone into the muscles. Michael jumped in surprise and pain, and his hold released slightly. Reid seized his arm and tried to push it away, struggling also to release his other arm. Michael wasn't willing to let him go at all, he tore Spencer's arm even more. There was no way he would let his father's murderer go. Reid's pain intensified and he was really suffocating, but he didn't abandon, or else, he would be dead. He kicked the man's knee and hit his side again, and finally freed his arm. He sent his fist backward in the man's face, hit him again with his elbow and struggled, eventually, he released himself.

Gulping greedily the air, he turned round to face Michael. With rage, he punched his face and countered a blow to send his fist in the man's gut as hard as he could. He had to hit his adversary recklessly; he couldn't let him smother him again. He stopped a fist coming right at his jaw and sent the side of his palm against Michael's neck, making him stumbles slightly. Reid went to hit again, but this time, Michael dodged, punched Spencer in the ribs and pushed him away, giving himself some seconds to breath. The Peacock didn't wait much and charged at the doctor, but Reid reacted immediately. He also charged and sent his forehead to hit violently the bridge of his nose.

The man stumbled backward and Spencer gave him a straight kick just below his ribcage, making him fall on the ground. Michael immediately stood avoiding Reid's next attack, and ran to get the axe. He grabbed the handle but Reid kicked his hand, making him let go and threw himself on him, seizing his waist and tackling him to the ground. Michael landed on his back and Spencer on top of him. The agent immediately punched him in the jaw, and took him by the collar.

"And you'll pay for touching my woman, Emily is my wife!"

Hearing that, Michael's eyes widened. Feeling a stone under his hand, he grabbed it and sent it right on Reid's temple. This made the doctor loose his balance and Michael took the opportunity to reverse their position. He sent his opponent on his back and straddled him and once again, began to strangle Reid.

'_Not again!_' Thought the agent

It wasn't easy to free yourself from an opponent who was holding you down like this; Spencer knew a few tricks however. He sent the side of his hand on Michael's neck. Though it hurt him, it didn't make him loose his balance enough, Reid's opponent was tougher than he thought. Spencer extended his hand; there was something else that should calm him down.

As swiftly as he could, Reid thrust his thumb in the man's eye and made it pop out of his eye socket.

Blood dripped out and landed right on Reid's face as Michael screamed in pain. Spencer threw all his weight to push him, and made the man fall on his side. He got on his feet as quickly as he could while Michael pressed the palm of his hand where his eye was. The Peacock tried to stood, but he was shaking too much. This gave Reid enough time. The agent grabbed the axe and went to Michael.

As he was about to make his move and hit him again, he heard a growl from behind. He turned just in time to decipher the form of a dog, ready to attack. Spencer raised his axe, and the dog jumped right on him. Reid barely had time to made the move that took the dog in the chest, sending away to fall limply on the grass. He panted slightly. Wouldn't have he heard, h would have been in the crap. The dog moaned slightly before dying.

The doctor turned his attention back to Michael, who he couldn't see anymore. Where the hell was he? Though the moon and the stars where giving some lightening, it wasn't difficult to hide. He listened well to his surroundings and heard the sounds of something, or someone moving on the ground. He turned in the direction and saw a human form going toward one of the den. He wasn't far, Spencer ran to him. Michael saw he was pursued and tried to run but tripped on a stone. The agent easily caught him up.

Reid thought about the time when Michael kissed Emily by force and his blood boiled. He made an arc with his weapon again and though the man tried to step back and dodge, the axe went right in the man's chest, making him spit out blood and fall on the ground. Reid approached him and looked at his opponent who was gargling blood before giving his last breath.

He sighed in relief, it was over for him. Spencer was covered in blood, from both Daniel and Michael, and was also bruised, his temple was slightly bleeding, but he won. He had finally killed this man, the one who tried to take his love away from him; Spencer hated him far more than the rest of the twisted family. His though went to Emily, he realised she and JJ were maybe still fighting, he had to help them.

He turned round to walk to the house, but when he did so, he saw suddenly Charity with the shotgun. Though it was dark, he guessed the look of horror on her face; she was at less than two meters away from him. Her rage was almost palpable.

"You killed my son."

Before Reid could do anything, she shot.

**Back to JJ:**

JJ heard some noise in a room, and her guts constricted. He was in his room, the room in which she had been kept. She continued to advance, the door was open and she could see him. He was there; he was bending away the bed to see if she wasn't under it. The bed in which he had…

She rushed to him, feeling a deep rage, aiming her weapon at his neck. He turned round just in time and received the knife in the shoulder blade and not in the neck. He yelled in pain and sent in arm in JJ's direction, making her back off. He looked at her with rage but it wasn't as strong as her hatred. He attacked her with his knife and she countered with her weapon, and tried to stab him again. He backed away and grabbed her wrist which he twisted violently to make her release it. It worked but JJ used her other hand to punch him right into the jaw, and threw another blow on the wound on his shoulder, knowing he would suffer a lot with this.

"You bitch!"

The man yelled in pain, the punch on his wound had been like a thousand knives. He received another blow in the ribs, but fought back by sending his fist in her right eye and then the other in her nose. She stumbled back and her back and head hit the wall. She barely had time to step away before he could hit her again; she took some steps back and sent her foot in his stomach hard. The man backed away, his breath cut out. She ran to him and sent another punch in the stomach, making him gasp and it was his turn to hit a wall.

JJ's nose was bleeding, she also had a cut below her eye, and her head was aching badly, it was time to end it. She tried to grab the knife she had dropped earlier, but when she bent she felt two hands pushing her back down, and a knee connected very hard with her stomach. Air and some saliva exited her mouth and she received a fist on the top of her skull, making her fall. Before she could hit the ground, John grabbed her hair, and sent her down violently on her back. Pain spread in her back and head again, and she was about to rise, John's weight fall on her, pinning her down.

"NO!"

She was struggling as he was trying to seize her wrists. She knew he wanted to do _it_ again, she could feel his hardness and this was driving her crazy. Though she was stronger than she was years ago, he was a heavy man and removing him from her wouldn't be easy. JJ was struggling like crazy, trying to hurt him, but he had the advantage. As he had grabbed both of her wrists, he bit down on the crook of her shoulder hard, she yelped in pain, and some tears of pain appeared in her eyes. He let go of her and looked right at her, his face at some centimetres from hers. Jenifer felt a rush of pure hatred from this man; she wanted to make him suffer so much! Without a warning, she bit on his upper lips hard, not only biting, but ripping the flesh.

The man's eyes widened as he yelled, he tried to push JJ's head away, but she was tightly biting on his lips. She felt the flesh rip under her lips. She waved her head to the side, tearing the man's lips with her.

The man had a convulsion of pain, and she spit at him the piece of flesh. She had blood in her mouth, but she didn't care, she bit his other lip, as hard as the other. John tried to get her off, tried to put his fingers in her eyes, but she held his hands away from her face as she was beginning to rip the other lip away. Big drops of blood were dripping on her face and streaming in her mouth. Pain was driving John crazy and weakening him. JJ rolled on the side several time, pushing her weight against him, trying to make him fall. Once again, she succeeded in ripping his lip, and this time, when she rolled on the side, she succeeded at pushing him away.

She sent her fist right in his face clumsily because of her position from the ground, but it sill hurt him. As fast as she could, she got back on her feet, she wanted to grab the knife, and however she wouldn't do the same error again. She looked at John who was standing up, she charged, punched again in his stomach while giving a side-kick to his ankle, taking him off balance.

The man fall to the floor with a loud 'thump' which was heard by Emily, and JJ got the time to take her knife. As John tried to stand back, he was stopped by an unbearable pain as JJ stabbed him in the kidney. He gasped in pain, unable to scream. At this moment, Jenifer just lost it. She stabbed him in the stomach and chest again and again, making the blood stream out, splashing the walls, the floor, her clothes and face. She wanted him dead; she wanted him to suffer, just like he made her suffer. The images and sensation of what happened during the previous night came in her mind, harassing her, and she yelled at him like a fury:

"I AM NOT YOURS! I HAVE A SON AND A MAN, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

But John couldn't hear anything anymore as his stomach and chest were beginning to look like pulp. Jenifer didn't even, paid attention neither to the fact he was already dead now, nor to the fact did his blood stain her. She continued to stab, rage devouring her, when suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her movements. She turned her head in surprise, to see who the owner of the hand was. It was Emily.

JJ panted, looking at the brunet, not able to know what she was feeling. On her side, Prentiss looked completely bewildered; never in her life would she have imagined to see JJ doing such a thing. John was in such a horrific state! She didn't complain the man at all, but seeing her friend turning his stomach and chest into human pulp was quite frightening; she kneeled to her friend's side, aware JJ was on the verge of breaking. She put one hand on her shoulder while the other was still holding her wrist.

"It's okay, JJ, he is dead now."

She let the knife fall down to the floor, she was trembling now. Though she was kneeling in the blood, Prentiss didn't care; she hugged the blond who began to sob a little. She caressed her hair, soothing her.

"Don't cry, it will be alright, everything will be alright. You beat him, you won."

"He is still…Still carved inside me…I can't…Can't do anything against it…"

"You will heal, don't worry. Come on; gather yourself, this nightmare is almost over."

JJ nodded, and breathed in, she was feeling tired, but it was true she couldn't stop now. She had to hold on, she couldn't loose time crying. She would have all the time to do so later, but for now she needed to be strong. Emily was caressing her back and helped her to rise from the floor, still trembling a little, the blood felt thick on her, but she didn't care. It was a morbid symbol of her victory, but still a symbol of it. Prentiss was right, she beat him down, and she didn't know if she would really heal, but at least, she made him pay.

"I beat down Wilma, John is also dead. If Spencer killed Michael, there is only Charity left."

"So, you don't know what happened to Reid?"

Jenifer couldn't look at her in the eyes; she could hold on and continue to give a fight for now, but couldn't handle the shame. Emily suspected it already sure, but now it was as if she confessed, and she had seen her loosing it completely, almost breaking.

"No, we had to split up."

"Okay, now…we have to take…"

"Take Nathaniel or Mary hostages to eliminate Charity," finished Emily for her.

Her first idea had been to go and help him, but JJ was closer, that's why she decided to go and help her, plus Emily feared she would be raped again by the monster. Now she was worrying deeply for Spencer. They went downstairs, Prentiss had her arm around her shoulders, they found themselves in the living room, both of them took a good hold on their weapons, ready to kill if necessary and they opened the first door they found. In here was Mary, lying on her bed, a candle burning on the bed stand, the only source of light. It was lightening the old woman's face, she was looking at them with hatred, and they knew that if she had been able to move, she would have just try to rip their guts out.

"You are poison…I told them they should be warier."

The two women advanced toward her, she didn't look scared, just hateful, even more than the first time she saw them.

"They tell me you kill Daniel, but don't think you won. Peacocks strong and my grandchildren kill you soon."

"We told you we didn't want to be there," stated Prentiss coldly, "you should have listened to us. Now Wilma and John are dead too."

At hearing this, the old woman's eyes widened, and she began to throw insults at them. Emily and JJ could barely decipher it because she couldn't enunciate properly, and maybe it was better this way. They heard the door open and close: Charity or Spencer?.

**JJ got her revenge! Now is Reid dead or not? You'll see in the next chapter. I don't think I ever wrote something so gore. Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hi everyone! I know it was a long time, but I got some big personal problems and I must say writing wasn't exactly a priority for some times, but now things got better so I'm back! **

**I also received a review in which someone told me the story was unreadable and all, I think it was a little over exaggerated but I must admit my grammar isn't always at its best, so I decided to read again the chapter 1 and I tried to correct some mistakes. For those who feel like it, tell me what you think (Sedna especially because his/her advices were useful).**

**Enjoy!**

All her life, Charity had been a fighter, she had always done everything to protect her family and provide them everything they needed. Right now, however, her family was being destroyed, and she couldn't allow that. Those people the sheriff gave her were snakes, and sadly her family and she hadn't been careful enough to dry them of their venom.

She was raging, and the need to avenge her children and husband was just rampant. Wilma, her little girl was dead, Michael too, and Daniel who was her brother and spouse had been killed. The only ones left were John, herself, Nathaniel and Mary. She didn't know where the women were, she had shot Spencer already, and it had made her almost drunk with victory. Now she would go back to the house and kill the two others. If John was still alive, something she hoped, she would recreate the family with him.

She went to the house, but prudently. She walked in the shadows and took a peak through the window. She saw the women entering her mother/sister room, and she tightened her jaw. No one would hurt Mary! Her grip on thee shotgun tightened, she knew she shouldn't enter like this, they could have set a trap, but they could be killing Mary right now, and she couldn't bear the thought of loosing another family member.

When she turned the doorknob, she didn't even have any fear. Those woman would be dead soon like the man who came with them. Before going in the room and rescue Mary, she first took a little sharp knife which she hid in her pocket. To weapons were better than one. With her shotgun ready to kill, she entered her mother's room, and she wasn't even surprised to see that Emily and Jenifer near her mother's bed, the brunette had her machete on Mary's neck.

"Let go of my mother."

"Let go of your gunshot first."

Charity snarled at them. Those sluts weren't stupid, that was for sure. She couldn't let go of her weapon like this, but she still had the knife.

"Let them kill me Charity!"

The three women turned to the old woman, bewildered.

"Let them kill me and shoot them! You can try to rebuild our family with Nathaniel."

"I won't let you die."

"Who is she to you Charity?" Asked Emily in a threatening voice, "she must be something else than your mother, maybe your aunt, or your sister, or your cousin. It's a lot you're going to loose. You already lost your daughter and John."

"You killed my other son?!" Yelled she in rage

"What does this mean? Michael is dead also, isn't he?" Guessed JJ

The agents had the upper hand right now, and Charity hated to see this look of triumph on their faces. They had killed all her children, now she knew that. Her hand tightened on her weapons, she was doing her best not to loose it, or else, she would condemn her mother.

"They are all dead, but you're going to die too, just like Spencer."

Horror was suddenly painted on the agents' faces and Charity smirked, glad to see them realising what their treason cost them. JJ paled and turned to Emily who looked like a lioness ready to kill. She continued

"It's right, he is dead, I shot him when I discovered he killed Michael! Now you girls are gonna die too."

"Oh no! You killed my man, I won't let you win," hissed Emily in a trembling and angry voice, "I swear I won't have any remorse to kill your fucking mother!"

Charity knew she was saying the truth, as she was about to do as she was told, she was stopped by her mother's voice.

"Don't! You can make babies with Nathaniel. Let me die! If other men dead let them kill me. And shot them."

Charity smirked at her mother's bravery and selflessness, but Mary wouldn't need to die. She would fake her surrender, she had her knife she could still kill them with it. They were wounded it was obvious; she could take them down without the shotgun.

"Sorry mother but I can't let you die."

She put the shotgun on the floor. JJ approached to grab it, but Charity grabbed her by the hair and put the knife on her neck. It happened so fast, Emily was startled.

"Now you will let go of my mother, or I kill her."

Emily gritted her teeth, tears of rage appeared in her eyes. Spencer was dead and JJ was now threatened by this monster! JJ was tightening her jaw, furious at herself for getting caught. What was she going to do?

"I am going to destroy you!"

"Stupid woman, you'll die like Spencer did…"

"I don't think so."

Everyone was startled by the male voice coming from behind. Reid was there, exhausted but alive. He was holding his shoulder which was bleeding, he looked like a ghost.

JJ took profit of Charity's stupor to grab her wrist and try to free herself from her grip. The Peacock mother wasn't prepared to that and a struggle began. Jenifer hit her stomach with her elbow hard, making her hold lessen, and Emily helped her to get out of her grip while Reid took hold of her arm.

Charity struggled against Spencer's hold; the man was doing his best to make her drop her weapon. She wasn't a bout to let him win, for now he was trying to take a hold on her arms and restrain her but the bullet still in his shoulder wasn't helping. She tried to plunge the knife in his chest but her shoulder was suddenly grabbed by Emily's hand, the brunette spinned her around. It startled her, which allowed Reid took hold on her arms to stop her from defending herself while Prentiss made a swift movement with the machete and sent it right into her enemy's throat. Charity's eyes widened and her body suddenly went limp. Mary screamed like crazy:

"CHARITY!"

Reid let her fall on the floor, she was dead. Mary was crying.

"They are all dead..."

Emily and he looked at each other, and she kissed him, she believed he was dead a minute ago. He kissed her back and leaned slightly against her, feeling dizzy.

"Spence, are you okay?" Asked JJ in concern

"Not really."

"Come, we will take care of that," said Prentiss, "I'll take care of you."

As they exited her room Mary yelled again, and soon Nathaniel joined her. The house was soon filled with their scream. The agents knew they won, it was over, but the more they heard their voices in the night, in this farm now filled with corpses, the more they had the impression they would never really leave this place.

**With the Team:**

In the police station, Hotch, Rossi and Morgan were working on the profile. They at first wanted Morgan to rest but he wasn't about to listen, he wouldn't stay aside while his friends were in danger. Garcia wasn't approving really, but she couldn't convince him otherwise. They tried to find something in Voert's flat and in Corner's house but found nothing. It was highly probable they avoided anything that could prove one day they ever cooperated with the people who had Prentiss, JJ and Reid. Now they were focusing on the profile, it was early in the morning, they had allowed themselves a short rest in the middle of the night, Hotch insisted for it, saying they would never be productive if they were exhausted. According to the profile, those people were isolated and disliked by the rest of the town.

"If the term spouse is correct we aren't necessarily dealing with sexual sadists," said Rossi, "but people suffering of delusion and loneliness."

"They truly believe Reid, Prentiss and JJ will be willing to live with them," continued Hotch, "if they are so lonely, they are probably producing what they need on their own. They certainly live in self-sufficiency."

"Voert and Corner were certainly their only contact with the outside world."

At that moment, Garcia entered the room and looked a little horrified.

"I just received the results from the lab."

"God we completely forget about that," said Rossi, quite surprised at himself for that. Before he learned about Morgan's disappearance, he got time to send the DNA from the crime scene to another lab.

"So what does it say?" Asked Morgan

"The DNA isn't in the files, they can't say who did it, however they noticed something strange."

"What?"

"Well they say that whoever did this their DNA show several mutations and apparently due to inbreeding."

This startled the other agents completely. They got the fact those people were isolated but resorting to incest! It was worse than they imagined.

"Wait a sec," began Derek, "if they did inbreeding, why capturing Reid, JJ and Emily? It shows us there are at least one female among them and two males, so why didn't they continue? It's not as if there were only males or only females."

"Maybe because of the mutations," suggested Rossi, "the more you breed your own, the more your linage will show abnormalities like atrophied members; maybe they understood that they needed to…Refresh the blood."

Rossi's words made Garcia go pale; the thought of her friends being used for reproduction by some crazy peoples was simply disgusting. Her colleagues weren't feeling better than her.

"Okay, so if they resorted to incest, they do live in self-sufficiency, they need to produce their own food, so they certainly live in a farm…"

As Morgan was speaking, an image popped in his mind: he and Miriam were on the road, and she showed him something:

"…_you see the farm over there?"_

_Morgan nodded, registering every informations she could gave about the inhabitants. He looked at the farm she was talking about; it was a very isolated one, he could barely see it from where he was, all he could distinguish was the tiny shape of a house. He wouldn't have noticed it at all if Miriam hadn't pointed it. From here you couldn't even see any of the activities the inhabitants could practice. The farm was far from the road, at the very border of the big forest. There was only a dusty path that led to it. Obviously, people who lived here wanted to be left alone. He could see fields that certainly belonged to them near the house. He couldn't exactly say what kind of fields, they were too far._

"_It's the… _(Morgan couldn't remember the name)_ farm. They are not the kind to tell you much, not at all. Everyone knows they live very isolated and speak only with a few people. I never meet one of them, or if it's the case, I don't remember."_

_Morgan raised his eyebrow, wondering how you could live in such a way. Searching for tranquillity, okay, but complete isolation? How could you even pick up girls in those conditions!?_

"Oh God, don't tell me…"

Rossi, Garcia and Hotch looked at him in a questioning way, wondering why he looked so devastated suddenly. He exited the room and went to the first cops he found.

"Hey, can you tell me who is staying with Miriam Crowley right now?"

"Hum…its Travis."

"I need his number; I have to talk with her."

"Morgan what's wrong?" Wondered Hotch

"I think I know who did this, she talk to me about some people one day, and they fit the profile, only I can't remember their name!"

He was given the number, and used Hotch's phone to call because his had been destroyed when he got kidnapped.

"Travis."

"Hey, officer Travis, I need to talk with Miriam, right now."

"I'm sorry but she is sleeping."

"Wake her up, it's important."

"Listen I don't know what's up, but it's out of…"

"DO AS I SAY, DAMMIT! It's not a request! She might possess the last information we need to get our colleagues back, I swear to you if you don't wake her up and give her the phone, I'm not only gonna do everything to throw you career in the trash can, I will also sent you in hospital for a long time!"

"O…okay."

He waited for some seconds and finally he heard her talking.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Asked she in a tired voice

"Miriam, I need you to concentrate and remember, one day we went to talk to some farmers, and you talk to me about a farm and an isolated family, do you remember?"

"Hum…Yeah, maybe…We were together that day, weren't we?"

"Yeah, try to remember, you told me their names, what was it?"

"Their names…It's…Peacocks! The Peacocks."

"Okay, thanks a lot."

He hung up and asked Garcia to search for the Peacock's address, they also asked some cops about them, and were confirmed that this family had a strange reputation and was rarely seen.

"Some said they even have incestuous tendencies," affirmed one of them.

"It's them."

"I got their address; I'm sending you a map on your phones."

The team gathered some cops and they went to their destination.

**With the prisoner:**

It was morning, sun had risen, some peace had return in the farm and the three agents were in the kitchen, because there was no corpse here. Nathaniel and Mary weren't yelling anymore. They had cleaned and bandaged their wounds, helping each others for that. It was so good to know the nightmare was finally over! They had first felt like they would never see the end of it, but now that it was morning and quiet, they were feeling better morally.

Words weren't even really needed now, their relief was palpable. Reid was sitting with his back against a wall, his shoulder was still hurting like hell, and he would need to go to hospital soon. JJ and Emily would also need medical care; though their wounds weren't as severe as his they were suffering also and were exhausted.

Emily was beside him, her wound in the shin was throbbing and for now, only JJ felt like walking. She had cleaned the blood on her face, she still had a lot on her dress and it was beginning to bother her now. Even if she was feeling a little more peaceful, she wanted to get away from this place.

"Now, how are we leaving?" Asked the blond

"I guess we can still take their car," answered Emily, "or maybe the Salmon already sent someone if they are fine."

"I forget about them," confessed Reid, "I hope they made it out of the forest."

Emily was about to say something when they suddenly heard a noise outside, something like a car. The three agents looked at each others: who could it be? A thought crossed Reid's mind: the Peacock had people who helped them, what if it was them?

"I am going to check," said JJ.

She took Charity's shotgun and went to the door. She opened it carefully and went outside, she made some steps and saw cars. She let go of the shotgun and advanced toward it.

"JJ!"

It was Hotch's voice. The team was here! How? She was gaping slightly, Rossi, Hotch and Morgan rushed toward her. The sight of her was nightmarish, she was pale, she had big eye bag and the worst by far was all this blood on her. Some cops spotted Wilma's corpse and went to it.

"Are you okay?"

"You're there…"

A slight smile appeared on her face and her eyes went slightly wet. It was almost unreal and only the vivid pain could convince her it wasn't a dream.

"Yes we are here, JJ you need to go to hospital now!" Declared Morgan in an urgent tone

"It's not my blood only," said she, "we killed them."

She showed them Wilma's corpse. Rossi put a hand on her shoulder but she backed away, she didn't want to be touched, not now. Though they would have gladly hugged her, they understood she was under a shock and knew they have to go gently.

"Spence and Emily are inside."

"Okay, Rossi, Morgan go check on them, I'll take JJ to the paramedics."

The blond followed Hotch but refused any contact with him. She sensed he was hurt by this and she didn't him to imagine he did something wrong so she smiled at him.

"It's good to see you again," murmured she.

Inside the house, Spencer and Emily were surprised when they saw Morgan and Rossi rushing in, the couple was just delighted when their colleagues kneeled to them.

"Guys! How are you here?!" Asked Prentiss in a joyful tone

"We finally figured out. Are you two okay?"

Morgan hugged Emily but didn't do the same with Reid, seeing it would certainly hurt him because he had blood everywhere on his shoulder. Rossi would have liked to do the same, but he feared to hurt one of them or smother them too much, after all JJ didn't react well to touches.

"I have a bullet in the shoulder," answered Reid, "and Emily is also hurt in the leg, but I think we will survive."

"Don't take that so lightly, pretty boy," told Morgan, "seriously you two need to stop getting kidnapped and all."

Spencer burst in laugh and he was followed by Emily, it was both amusement and relief, seeing Morgan like this meant they were back to normal. Rossi and Morgan looked at each other slightly confused, they ignored why their colleagues were laughing like this, but it wasn't a bad sign. Rossi called Hotch and told that though Reid and Prentiss would need to go to hospital too they were alive, after that, he called the paramedics.

"JJ will also go to hospital, Hotch told me he would stay there to investigate, while I and Morgan would come with…"

"GET AWAY! THIS OUR HOME!"

Rossi was suddenly interrupted by Mary's voice, all turned in the direction of the room and saw a young cop exiting it, obviously frightened.

"There are two other people here, they are alive but they can't walk, they shouldn't be a danger," explained Emily.

"Alright"

"There was also a family they captured, the Salmons, we made them escape, and we don't know if they made it through the forest."

"The Salmons," repeated Rossi to be sure. "We will look for them."

"I DON'T WANT STRANGERS HERE!"

The paramedics entered and were quite startled by that yell, but focused on Reid and Emily who were carried away, Morgan and Rossi going along with them. Hotch rushed to them to check, but couldn't talk to them a lot, they had to be taken care of. Rossi turned to his colleague and decided he would stay here with Hotch, the place was incredibly creepy and he didn't want to leave his friend alone even if he longed to go to hospital too.

"Morgan, I am staying here, I can't let Hotch alone. Call us often, okay?"

"I will, don't worry."

Hotch didn't voice it but he was thankful at Dave. They looked at the ambulances going away with their colleagues inside, it didn't matter much if they weren't with them right now, they would have all the time later, because this was finally over.

**Finally they had been found! There are only two chapters left, don't worry also for the Salmons I won't forget them. Review, please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Here is the new chapter! Thanks for everyone who posted reviews; I am glad you liked the gore in the precedent chapters, now it's time for healing. **

Time passed very slowly for agents Morgan and Garcia; it was almost unbearable for them. Reid was in surgery, Prentiss and JJ were still in the doctor's hands. Some minutes ago, Morgan had been told the Salmon family had been found and brought to same hospital. He had checked on them, the father was in surgery like Reid, but the rest of the family was fine, just tired and upset. The mother explained that after escaping, they decided to rest a little before taking back their walk. Once they were out of the forest, they sighted a car and the people in it accepted to help them.

Morgan was glad they were fine, now he hoped it would be the same for his friends. Penelope was nervous and worried, Kevin decided he wouldn't come with them; instead he would stay in the airport to greet Will and Henry who were on their way. Elizabeth Prentiss would also come but she wasn't in America right now so her travel would be longer. Diana Reid didn't even know what happened to her son and maybe it would be better if she never knew.

They also were upset over the fact Voert was still in the wild. He looked at Garcia who was beginning to bite on her nails when a doctor went to them.

"Agents Jareau, Prentiss and Reid?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, so they all got big bruises, cuts, and went through malnutrition, agents Prentiss and Reid got multiple cuts on their wrists and they have whipping marks on their backs. We succeeded in taking the bullet from off Agent's Reid's shoulder and even if he lost a pretty big amount of blood he is stable now; he also has some slightly bruised ribs but he should do fine. Agent Prentiss has a deep cut in the shin, but except that no big wounds. Hum…Jenifer Jareau however…She got minor wounds that should heal normally but we noticed she was repulsed by our touches, so we thought it might be a good idea to use a rape kit."

At those words both Morgan and Penelope froze. It couldn't be…

"We found traces of sexual abuse."

Penelope put a hand on her mouth and began to cry. Morgan closed his eyes and fought to avoid tears. When Corner said they were supposed to be 'spouses' Morgan considered his friends could be raped but he hoped his colleagues could avoid that. He put an arm around Garcia's shoulder. The doctor looked down and continued.

"Thankfully she is not pregnant and as far as I can tell she is holding on, still she will need help."

Derek nodded, knowing perfectly she would indeed need a lot of support. The doctor left after telling them they would be allowed to see their colleagues in some minutes. He continued to comfort Garcia for some times, when she was calmer, he decided to call Hotch. He wondered how his boss would react.

"Hotchner?"

"Hey man, how are things going on there?"

"It's creepy, I must confess. How are they?"

"Reid and Prentiss are pretty banged up but they'll do fine according to the doctor. JJ however…He told us her wounds weren't important but they found signs of sexual abuse."

His voice almost broke at those words and Hotch felt a wave of nausea. He closed his eyes, feeling guilty over the fact they couldn't save their friends sooner. In fact they never really rescued them, Prentiss, JJ and Reid saved each others.

"Shit…This is…"

"I'll be around to watch over them, I don't think you should come right now, she may just feel smothered, plus Will is on his way with Henry."

"Take care of them."

The dialogue ended this way, Morgan looked at JJ who was lying in the bed with her eyes shut, he couldn't say if she was faking slumber or not, but anyway he would leave her alone for now. Garcia was standing there, devastated.

"How are we gonna help them?"

"We will be there for them," answered Morgan, "but the biggest part will be theirs. Come on, we will let her rest, let's see Reid and Prentiss."

Garcia followed him, she knew he was right. Her heart broke slightly at the sight she got of her teammates: Reid was very pale, thinner than before, had cuts, bruises and looked dizzy from the operation; Prentiss seemed a little better and more alert though she was also pale, thin and had cuts and bruises. Garcia's sole relief was the sight of their eyes which were still lively, plus they smiled when they entered.

"Oh my babies! Don't worry you'll get better soon, I'll bring you sweets and everything else you might want," said she while giving a hug to both of them, "I was so worried about you, we all were!"

"We'll be alright," murmured Reid weakly.

"It's true; we beat them down after all," continued Prentiss, "where are Hotch and Rossi?"

"They stayed in the farm to investigate it," explained Morgan, "I'll certainly participate but later, for now I'll stay with you."

"Did they say anything about JJ?"

At Emily's question, Garcia and Morgan looked at each other with discomfort, it clearly hinted they knew. The brunette sighed and spoke again:

"We were luckier than her, I don't even know how it happened but I'm glad she got the occasion to kill that son of a bitch."

"Do you wanna tell us about it?"

"Okay…Hey, tell me first, did you find the Salmons?"

"Yeah, they are fine, the father is in the same state as you pretty boy. Now, go on."

Both Spencer and Emily were relieved for the Salmons. Emily hesitated some seconds, and then began to tell their story, she didn't talk about everything and sometimes, Spencer added elements. She avoided talking about her with Michael, she however revealed them what kind of sadistic punishment they endured. Morgan's jaw tightened and he fought tears of rage, like when he heard Reid was hanged by the arms. Penelope was pale as a ghost and horrified. When she was finally over an awkward silence followed, Reid broke it first:

"Somehow the Salmon's arrival was a blessing, not for them of course but for us."

"I am sorry," murmured Morgan, "we should have found you sooner."

"Come on Morgan, it's not your fault," countered Prentiss, "beside we made it alive."

"But we could have avoided what happened to JJ and the Salmons would never have been through this and you two…"

"We are fine Morgan and for JJ I am sure she'll get through this," declared Emily, "it won't be easy but we will be alright."

"You also suffered my sweet," said Penelope to Morgan, "those two nut jobs could have killed you and that cop."

"What?" Asked Prentiss and Reid in unison

It was Morgan's turn to explain what happened, how they first suspected the Leeds for the kidnapping, then Miriam Crowley, he told how they were captured by Voert and Corner and gained some information. Penelope also told them about the hostage situation and how they finally retrieved Morgan and Crowley. Emily and Spencer were taken aback when they heard about Corner and Voert.

"God we suspected someone might have helped them but we didn't think cops were involved," said Reid in a breath.

Derek nodded sadly and explained how he discovered about the Peacocks. He felt ashamed at this cruel irony, he had been so close to their prison without knowing they were here.

"That's how we found you. Once again, I'm…"

"Don't say sorry again, I told you its okay."

"You know you guys should check up on JJ," suggested Reid, "she'll need you more than us."

The two of them agreed, Spencer was right and they understood they wanted some privacy. Once they left, Reid looked at Emily with some worry.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I don't want them to worry so there are things I won't inform them about but I don't think we should hide from each other."

"Well…" she hesitated a little, "I am not sure. For now I'm doing better than I expected but I guess…There will be nightmares and all and…Well to say the truth I am feeling guilty for JJ. How is it we didn't hear her scream?"

"I don't know," muttered Reid, "I feel guilty too and I wonder how she will cope, how we are all going to cope."

"You know we fought and beat them down, I find it helpful."

Spencer smiled because she was right; silence followed her words until he spoke again.

"You know when I was fighting Michael I told him something quite strange, he…" Reid laughed nervously, "he was reproaching me the facts I killed his father and tried to take you away from him, so I answered him you were already my wife. It's funny because I said 'my wife' but we aren't married."

Emily opened her mouth but it took her some seconds to answer, she felt her cheeks flushing a little.

"Well it's quite strange because when I confronted Charity, I told her you were my husband."

Reid smiled at this.

Meanwhile, Morgan and Garcia were heading to Jenifer's room. They found her lying in the bed, her eyes open, staring in the space.

"JJ?"

She turned toward them and gave them an empty smile as they approached her bed, Garcia felt like crying. The sight of Emily and Spencer had been painful but it wasn't as grim as JJ's, her eyes were so glassy…

"Can I give you a hug?" Asked she without thinking, "I'll be careful not to hurt you."

She nodded and Garcia took her gently in her arms. JJ returned the hug but Morgan could see she wasn't smiling. When the two broke their embrace, Jenifer bit her lips and stared at them with a pained look.

"I guess the nurse told you?"

"Yes," simply answered Morgan

She gave them a humourless smile and some tears appeared in her eyes.

"Please, no, don't cry!"

At Penelope's words, more tears leaked from her eyes. Morgan took her hand gently, he was glad when she didn't pull away.

"Listen, I know how you feel because it also happened to me; I know you think it will never go away but you can fight."

"What _sob,_ what did you tell to your family _sob_ when they learned?"

"They were feeling guilty so I told them it wasn't their fault, it wasn't mine either I realised, it was only Buford's. It's the same for you; it's not your fault at all it's only this man's."

"I should have _sob_ been warier, _sob_ he offered me water…"

"It was drugged? (She nodded) You know I accepted wine."

"Can we stop? I _sob_ don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Prentiss and Reid are fine by the way and the Salmons too. I'll check on them later and if you want I'll keep you updated.

"The children were terrified," said JJ, "I don't think they'll ever forget."

"No, but they can overcome it."

"Will and Henry are on their way," informed Garcia, "Kevin is waiting for them."

This time Jenifer slightly grinned for real even if her guts contorted at the thought. It meant Will would learn and Henry was too young for now but maybe one day he would know. How would he look at her? She let out a shaky sigh.

"I am sure it will be alright," said Penelope in a reassuring tone, "everything will be like it was before all this."

"Frankly I…I don't know if I can still do this job."

This made Garcia froze but Morgan wasn't really surprised, he closed his eyes, knowing that maybe JJ would not leave the team but if she decided it was the best they would have to accept it.

"Take some times to think about it, whatever is your decision we will be there for you."

She nodded and gave him a shadow of a smile, grateful for being understanding; sensing she was tired Morgan decided it was time to leave.

"If you want we can let you rest."

"Hum…Garcia, do you mind staying with me until Will is there?"

"Of course not sweetheart"

Morgan left, understanding that JJ was certainly more at ease with women right now. He thought about calling Hotch when he sighted red hair and recognized Miriam. He went to her, she had a plastered nose and some bruises but otherwise she looked good.

"Hey! You are doing pretty well."

"Thanks but I don't think I look really pretty. You seem fine; I learned your teammates had been found so I just paid them a short visit, I sensed they wanted to be alone however. What about agent Jareau? I was on my way to see her."

"She is trying to hold on, Garcia is with her."

"Okay, I won't bother them," decided Miriam. "Anyway, I am glad the biggest part of it is over. Except for the fact they didn't catch Voert yet."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we'll never catch him. You think you'll be alright?"

"I don't really know, I think I'm going to leave this town and find another place to live, after all cop are needed everywhere. Maybe I'll go to a bigger city, where homosexuality isn't a problem. I'll talk to Jude about it."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, I don't know if she will follow me."

"If she refuses she will make a big mistake."

"Thanks. Now, how are you?"

"Well…Worried for my teammates, I wonder if they will heal properly from this."

"From what you told me about them, they seem strong enough."

At this moment, a bi-racial woman (quite the same colour as Morgan) went to them; she was quite athletic and also very pretty. She grabbed Miriam's hand gently, obviously worried and annoyed.

"You're supposed to rest!"

"I'm not a porcelain doll. Jude I introduce you Agent Derek Morgan."

"Nice to meet you," said Jude while shaking Morgan's hand, she turned again to Miriam, "come on if you don't want to rest let's have lunch, the cafeteria isn't too bad."

"Okay. See you later Derek."

"See you!"

While looking at the two, Morgan couldn't help but think '_If I was a girl I would have been exactly her type._" He sighed and decided to check on the Salmons before calling Hotch.

_In the Peacock's farm:_

David and Aaron were currently in the private graveyard the Peacock made for their family and their victims. They were stunned by the huge number of graves here; the sight of it was horrific. Dave didn't regret his decision to stay with Hotch; he didn't want his friend to confront this alone, even if he also longed to see his teammates. Hotch told him what they discovered about Jenifer and just like his colleague, David felt they failed completely. They should have been able to protect them.

One of the biggest tasks had been to calm down Mary and Nathaniel, in fact they had been obliged to sedate them in the end before sending them to hospital; they would be taken directly to the psychiatric area. Both had panicked when they learned they would leave their farm for the town, they also insulted Reid, JJ and Emily, saying they had been like plague on their family. Rossi and Hotch knew they would have tried to massacre them if they weren't old and disabled.

When they had been taken, the two agents inspected the house and to say the least the place was ghastly. Rossi remembered a novel in which the author wrote that some houses are sick. It was the case for this one, the creepiest was the knowledge their colleagues had been prisoners here. They saw chains in the basement, with some bloods on its. The cops too were completely horrified; the worse was the Peacocks' corpses in the house, the yard and the barn, Hotch didn't know who killed who but it wasn't something easy to look at. He didn't complain them at all but it was disturbing to imagine his friends doing that. One of them had his lips ripped off. He sighed heavily, this place was beginning to smother him, he wanted to leave.

"Dave, let's go to hospital, we will come back later if necessary."

"No need to tell me twice. By the way did the state police give any news about Voert?"

Hotch realised he almost forgot that damn bastard. There wasn't much network here so he decided he would try to get some news when they would close to the town.

"Not for now."

With that, they left the farm. On the road, Rossi called Morgan who told him they were still fine along with the Salmons; however like Rossi and Hotch he didn't hear any news about Joshua. Maybe he managed to escape but it didn't mean they wouldn't get him sooner or later, his picture had been sent to the media and every border post had been alerted.

Morgan was currently with Katherine Salmon, she had asked Morgan if she could see his colleagues to thank them while her children would stay with her husband. He led her first to Reid and Prentiss; she entered the room and smiled at them. A shiver went through her spine seeing the poor state they were in and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Hi," began Katherine, "your colleague told me you were here so I wanted to see you."

"That's nice," answered Prentiss.

"How are you and how is your family?" Asked Reid in a tired voice

"My husband is resting with the kids. Look, I wanted to thank you and to say I am really sorry if you were hurt because of us."

"Believe me, we weren't hurt because of you" affirmed Emily, "They are the only one to blame."

She smiled and lowered her head a little, slightly comforted by the brunette's words.

"If I remember well, you're a couple?" Asked Katherine

"Indeed."

"Well I hope you'll stay together for long."

"That should be," said Reid, looking lovingly at Emily who stared at him the same way.

Katherine smiled once again and wished them to get well before leaving with Morgan to see JJ. Derek was thankful to her for doing this, he knew it would help them, Jenifer needed that in particular. He opened the door for her, Garcia was still in here. Jenifer looked astonished when she saw the newcomer.

"Mrs Salmon?"

"Oh you can call me Katherine, after what happened between us it would be normal."

She approached the bed and bit her lips. Somehow, this agent looked worse than her colleagues, she couldn't place what was seemed worse but there was something.

"I wanted to thank you for saving us; my husband also wants you to know we are all really grateful. He is resting for now so he couldn't come."

"Thank you. How are your children?"

"Well, they are with their father. They are still shaken but I think they will be fine. What about you?"

"…I don't know."

"You and your colleagues were really impressive in here; we would have never made it alive without you."

Garcia and Morgan watched the exchange silently. JJ grinned slightly and looked down, as she was pondering over Katherine's words.

"I'll let you rest, I hope you'll be better."

JJ nodded, she felt some warmth at her words. Garcia had tried to make her feel better with some small talk to lighten the atmosphere, but she did most of the conversation and Jenifer wouldn't feel better in spite of Penelope's efforts. Now that she saw Mrs Salmon, she felt a little stronger. She told Garcia she needed to sleep after Morgan and Katherine left. It was a lie, she didn't want to sleep but she needed privacy, the thing was she had the impression to be naked before her colleagues now that they knew what happened to her. Penelope left after reminding her she would be around if she needed something.

For a long moment, Jenifer stared at the ceiling with her eyes wide open and a little dull. Everything they lived in that farm was running through her brain. She tried to push away the unbearable memory of her rape but she couldn't. She tried to focus on the moment when they saved the Salmons and somehow it helped. She wondered how Morgan and Reid coped when they were sexually aggressed. As she was thinking, the door opened to reveal Henry and Will.

"Mommy!"

She smiled at the sight of her little boy and her husband; she pulled herself into a sitting position to greet them. Will went to her and took her face in his hands.

"Thanks God, I thought I would never see you again."

She could see he was restraining himself from more intimate contact which means he knew about what happened. She encircled slowly and gently his neck with her arms and leaned against his shoulder, he returned the hug eagerly and kissed the top of her head. The hug was okay for her to bear but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle more for now.

"I missed you so much," said Will, "I was so worried."

"Me too," answered she, "I wondered if I would ever see you two again, it was unbearable sometimes."

"I want a hug too!" Exclaimed Henry who didn't like to stay behind

Will grabbed his son and put him on his mother's laps. The two immediately embraced each other, JJ held her son tightly and at this moment she knew he would be her motivation to fight, while Will and her team would be her support.

**Hope you liked it! After that there will be an epilogue and it will be the end. **


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogue

**Chapter 22**

**Epilogue**

**Finally the last chapter! It happens one year after, and Alex Blake joined the team though Prentiss and JJ will stay. Why did I include Blake? Because I like her, sorry haters!**

**To Sedna: Thanks for telling me about the typing errors, I corrected that, the thing is I didn't wrote this chapter late at night but I did something that was maybe worse, I wrote it first on paper (my laptop wasn't around when I was inspired) and then typed it late at night. I will avoid doing that again!**

**About the American terms, I think you're right so I'll try to include more of it in my fics, I will also purchase a grammar book, I suck a little with grammar even in my own language so it should be good to me. Really thanks again to your advices, it helped, I am glad to see I did some improvement. It's quite a bummer that you don't have an account, I could have written you something longer. By the way, my name is Anaïs, I don't know if this name is really usual in America or England, is it? Hope you'll review again anyway!**

**Warning: some fluff ahead**

**Enjoy!**

Prentiss was looking at herself in the mirror, feeling all weird and nervous. She could barely breath, she was trembling. She knew it was stupid.

JJ and Garcia were behind her, they had helped her to dress and prepare herself, they were over excited and repeating to Emily she was awesome. On her side, Prentiss could barely believe this day had come: the day of her marriage.

She was about to be wed and it was so weird but so right too. She smiled at her reflection, she couldn't stop herself from thinking her make up or her hair could be better but somehow she didn't care much. She was about to become Mrs Reid, she was about to marry her man…She felt like crying in joy but Garcia and JJ would have got all fuzzy if she ruined her make-up.

One his side, Reid was preparing himself too, fearing to be awkward as he often was. Morgan was with him, teasing him lightly about his nervousness.

"Come on man, you are calmer on the field!"

"It's more important than the job."

"Ah, you got a point, I can't disagree with you here."

"You think about it too?"

Morgan shrugged. He was involved in a serious relationship now, with a doctor named Li Wehn, a Chinese beauty who he met thanks to Miriam Crowley with whom he had keep in touches. Miriam was now living with Jude in Virginia, near Quantico and that's why sometimes she and Derek would see each other. One day she introduced him to Li and Morgan confessed to Reid he never had such a serious story with someone.

"Is the great Derek Morgan shy?"

"Hey, shut up!"

Reid laughed. He adjusted his clothes well and looked at himself in the mirror. He was presentable, he was relieved of it. He would soon walk to the altar accompanied by his mother as the tradition wanted. She had been allowed out of Bennington for this occasion, and his father was there too, he and Spencer were in better term since Riley Jenkins's case. Right now William was watching Diana and trying to make her tears stop. She was very emotional over it, repeating that it was so weird to see her baby getting married. She had liked Emily immediately and insisted on the fact they should have children soon. Spencer wasn't sure about it, fearing to give his children bad genetics. But for now he wouldn't think about it too much. He thought about his future bride, wondering how she was, he hadn't seen the dress or her since the groom wasn't supposed to see his future wife.

Emily verified again that everything was fine. She had a long, white, plain but elegant dress which clung to her waist with a square cleavage, her hair were made in a tight bun on which was clasped her long veil. She was beautiful like this; she also had a silver necklace with sapphires that her mother gave her so she would have something blue; it was also a wedding present.

Today was a happy day, they wouldn't think about the entire trauma they endured. They still had nightmares, sometimes she or Spencer would wake up in the middle of the night and then they would cuddle together. JJ confessed them she had nightmares too; something expected after what she endured; it was already a good thing she didn't quit after all.

For some months she had refused touches from Will, she was slowly beginning to get used to it again. Her husband was patient, aware she needed time. Apart from Will, Reid and Emily, she didn't like to talk about it and both Emily and Spencer could understand that. They didn't like to say much about what they experienced either. The three of them had gone to a shrink, something they couldn't avoid and they didn't enjoy it at all, talking about the tortures, the touches, and JJ about her rape. How could they heal easily from all this?

Some scars were still adorning their bodies, when they went back to work, they could notice people whispering around them. Emily had found herself starring blankly at her naked body in the mirror of the bathroom when alone, and once she surprised Spencer doing this also. She remembered well how he was looking at the marks in his back with stern eyes. She talked about it to JJ and the blond told her she would sometimes wake up at night and look at herself in the mirror with disgust. _I look at myself and I can't help but remember, said Jenifer._

Plus much to their chagrin, Joshua Voert was still in the wild.

One thing however lessened the nightmares for Emily and it was the fact she realised it was worth everything they had gone through: Walker, Doyle, the Peacocks, numerous crazy suspects and the fear that they couldn't stay in the same team once married. FBI was changing the rules about the relationships between agents; they had to obtain the permission to work in the same team even when they would be married. In the end it had been allowed but Hotch had to report if there was any unprofessional acts coming from the two agents.

"Come on, a picture of the three of us before we go!"

"Okay."

She was giggling; Garcia was so excited taking pictures for everything. She had cried when Spencer and Emily announced their decision, they had received hugs from JJ, Rossi and Morgan, Hotch congratulated them and the agent Alex Blake gave them her best wishes. She had joined the team after what happened with the Peacocks. Even if Jenifer finally decided not to leave, Strauss thought that maybe one agent more wouldn't be bad to strengthen the security inside the team. Emily liked Alex even though she still didn't know her a lot and as far as she could tell she was a good agent.

Garcia put herself at Emily's right side, JJ was on her left, and the Tech analysis took a picture of the three of them. The door opened to reveal Blake.

"Are you ready?"

"I am, just a second."

She put some hair place, adjusted her veil and followed Blake with JJ and Garcia. Garcia was holding her arm tightly, until they finally arrived. She took a deep breath, her parents were here. Her mother was smiling happily and proudly and her father was ready to escort her. She took his arm, and they entered in the church's nave. All the heads turned to look at her, Spencer included. He was already standing before the altar, waiting for her, his mother on the side.

She had a grin on her face, happy as ever, he was smiling too.

As he was looking at her, Reid remembered the first day she came in the team, he would have never thought at the time he was meeting his future wife. She looked so beautiful it was almost unreal for him; the kid everyone was making fun of was now marrying this incredible woman. He sometimes felt she was too good for him, and maybe it was a dream but it wasn't, it was real, he was really here, about to be wed.

His mother had cried tears of joy when she had escorted him to the altar, he couldn't stop himself but giggling at the way she was so sensitive over this. He wasn't mocking her at all, he was touched by it. He bit his lips as he saw Emily approaching, the dress was lovely, her hair tied in a bun was very elegant and her light make-up wasn't altering her natural beauty at all. She was just magnificent; she looked like a noble lady, full of grace and nobility.

Her father let go of her arm, and she stood beside him, they looked at each other, not needing words to tell each other what they were thinking. The ceremony begin, they were holding hands the entire time. Emily remembered that as a teen she wondered why people were so sensitive over something like marriage. Now she knew. It was a weird feeling to link yourself to the person you love, really. She looked at him again. Who could have ever guessed? She thought she would have simply a new job when she entered the team.

Emily was lucid, and Spencer too, they perfectly knew the fact to be married wouldn't protect them from problems, from dangers, but at least, they would have this moment of happiness carved in their memory to face any storm that could come at them.

After a long time, the priest said the so awaited sentence:

"I declare you now husband and wife, you can kiss the bride."

They kissed and people applauded. She passed her arms around his neck and he embraced her, they had kissed numerous times, but it was the first time she was kissing him as her husband. They stopped and this time, she couldn't help but let some tears come out. Spencer wiped them away.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Of course. I love you too."

He offered her his arm. Everyone was exiting to wait for them outside, they gave them time to exit, and they finally walked out. Spencer had never felt so happy in his life. They were now out of the church, all their friends and family were there applauding, throwing some rice. Spencer spotted Morgan in the crowd; he smiled to him especially, since he was his best friend and the one who had supported their couple since the beginning. He offered a bigger smile to his mother who was standing just beside his father; she was doing her best not to cry again, William had his arm around her shoulders.

They stopped to let the photograph take some pictures of them. They kissed again, revealing in the moment. They waved to everyone and when they were before the limbo which was about to carry them to the reception, Emily threw her bouquet in the crowd. Some women almost threw themselves to catch it but landed on Kevin Lynch. He looked at Penelope and even if she couldn't hear him, she knew he was saying: 'That must mean something.' Garcia smiled and giggled, blushing, Emily knew she was thinking the same.

The reception went fine. They danced together almost all the time, enjoying it all, receiving all sorts of congratulations and compliments from their friends, Emily especially was praised for her beauty. She smiled at every compliment.

"What about you, doctor Reid? You told me you love me already, but you didn't say anything about my look."

"Seriously? Maybe it's so evident for me I just didn't think about it. Well, I could tell you that you are really beautiful, but everyone said it. I think I'll try something more original."

"Like what?

"Well, right now you really have grace, in fact you always have but tonight, it's even more incredible than usual. You look like one of the fairies of Arthurian legends."

She giggled, she knew that in those legends fairies weren't tiny creatures, they looked like real women, had a human size but possessed an almost unnatural beauty and had of course incredible powers. She doubted anyone complimented her in such a beautiful.

"That was really good, doctor Reid. I won't need to punish you tonight, except if you want it…"

"Oh, what kind of punishment?" Said he, feigning naivety.

They noticed reception was going to end, and their wedding night would soon begin. She didn't want to wait, she was growing impatient.

"Let's go, Doctor. Mrs Reid wants to have her night."

He didn't even answer verbally, he just carried her bridal style and they exited the reception's room. No one saw them anymore this night. It was only the morning that friends and family wished them to spend a good honeymoon, they decided they would spent it in Egypt.

When they came back, life took back it course, with their friends and colleagues. They knew it wouldn't be peaceful for long, other monsters would come soon but it was _their_ twisted dangerous life. They choose it and would never trade it for anything else.

**THE END!**

**Here I hope you liked it! I know it's very happy ending style and a little fluffy but I think they deserved it after all. **

**Once again I want to thanks everyone for their reviews and support, especially Lizzabet, Jenny crum, 123e456, dmfrancis7, MeGkAtHeRiNe, Rebecca1, tannerose for all their comments, Sedna for her advices and everyone else who posted reviews. Big kisses from France to you! **

**There will be maybe a story following this one, but for now, I will continue my other story Birds of Paradise and I also started writing this new fic in which Reid, Prentiss and Morgan are serial killers, it will be titled: Three Reapers. Here is the summary:**

"**What if Reid, Prentiss and Morgan had met when they were young and became killers instead of righteous FBI agents? Hotchner's team will have to confront one of the worst cases they ever imagined."**

**If you have any advice about this summary, I'll be glad to hear its.**


End file.
